I Am Sin
by WolvenRepublic
Summary: First came Arceus… Then came the world, and henceforth came humans and pokemon. Both in dire need of guidance from the path of war, Arceus created the Elder Divine, upon which who soon became lost to history. Now will one usurp, or will one guard the peace he so desperately tried to create and maintain? Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Here

**I Am Sin ch.1**

 **A/N: I had written this a long time ago, it was meant to be uploaded on my old account, but my old account was banned and all my stories were terminated. Soooo I guess this is me testing the waters all over again, Please read and give feedback if you'd like. And if you like please keep on reading, it does get better ;)**

 **Edit: After uploading a few chapters, I really like this story again, and I will be finishing it this time... granted if FF allows me to** _ **:/**_

 **Edit: Soooo… I basically re-wrote this whole chapter XD it sounds so much better now.**

* * *

Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain... To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices; today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity, but to embrace it. I am not one to flee from the struggle of life, but this place… it's, confusing… the falsities, the mendacity of its very existence, is uncanny in nature, it seems… so real; but knowing it's fake, should I embrace it? Or should I push it away?

This cancer within the ground contains humans and pokemon with power that far surpassed that of normality. Even with my power that far exceeds that of the rest, her and I still cannot escape this pitiful prison. Because we are Sin; no, I am Sin, I belong in a place like this, but she does not. Fore she is a far better person then I shall ever change to be.

Sitting within the center of my rocky abode upon my singular throne. I was about to stand from my spot of power, until a graveler with melted bits of rock falling from its body came thrashing over the edge, it had definitely gone through an ordeal to reach me. How dare it come to provoke me. It wanted to be the head of power, so it 'sprinted' for the killing blow, trying to not waste anymore time; however It was slow, very slow, so I was just watching it trudge and heave for stale air to fill its lungs. Slouching against the left armrest of my throne, I lifted my right black paw towards the pitiful graveler, he seemed confused as he was pushed back by a force he had not seen. I then dropped my right arm, and lifted my head so he could see my blood red eyes from underneath my Abyssal Cloak, which could change into different shades of darkness and stretch and mold as I saw fit. He froze at the sight of my piercing red eyes, the gravelers eyes widened in realization of his demise, he turned and tried to run.

My eyes are something unique to me, they were a 'gift' that was bestowed from someone, but everything comes with a price. My eyes started to glow a deep red, and a gasp of fear could be heard from the graveler as a red aura shimmered and pulsated around it, and held it still and lifted it up into the air. It yelled, begged and even wailed for forgiveness, but I am the pinnacle of power in this shit hole for a reason, and I didn't accomplish that by letting others scurry back to void below. I lifted my head a little more and rotated the graveler to look into the eyes of the mon', and by doing so it looked back and stopped its pathetic movements for freedom. My iris, red as blood just looked back, my pupil morphed into an inverted triangle, with black circles appearing at the middle of each strait, known only by few, as the Eyes Of Renegade. The gravelers eyes were transfixed to mine, but he started to rebel, because he knew what was to come, he began spewing incoherent words about forgiveness and righteousness.

That's when the loud ear piercing screech every other Pokemon knows started reverberating throughout the void, it's yells of pain sounded like thousands of boulders scraping against one another. It screamed even louder still, not able to look away from my eyes, even with the thrashing of the mon' I stayed unmoving, depression resonating from my face. Then it was finally able to break free from my gaze, releasing it, it collapsed to the stone floor with a loud crack. It started to crawl back from whence it came, but the graveler appeared to be suffering, as it desperately crawled for it's 'safety', even though the others would see him as an easy target, and kill him anyway. I closed my eye's, and covered my right eye with my right paw as my eye started to slowly leak blood. The graveler screeched one last time and fell over unmoving, with half its body hanging over the edge. Removing my paw and reopening my eyes that had morphed back to its original state. With blood still rushing down my face, I walk up to the graveler and slowly push it over the edge with a small nudge of my paw. I watched it fall down the pit, to the void of nothingness below, pokemon and humans with their arms stretched out from the many alcoves lining the shaft, as if all were waiting for the graveler to fail, and fall so they can devour it like they always do.

It was snatched about midway down, so I turned, and started walking back as to not watch the disgusting act of eating a fellow mon'. I walked to my desolate throne centered in the middle of the stone circular room, that was about 100yds across and up, my throne was facing towards the giant metal vault door that held my awaiting freedom. With my eyes still pulsating with pain, I covered my right eye again as I sat down in my throne. I have waited for what felt like many decades for that door to open, but it never has for me.

I froze as I heard muffled sounds from behind the door. In excitement I bolted to my feet and jumped down and walked a few steps toward the door and stopped. I lurched forward and rolled my shoulders as many pops and cracks emerged from my back, while tugging my cloak back into its right position. I stood dominantly while making side glances in the direction of the void, and waited for our well awaited freedom. As if on queue, the giant shining clean white vault door opened, slowly leaking beams of white light into the void of darkness. Even the light of freedom could not pierce this void of desolation. The light did not stop naturally, it stopped as if the darkness itself had started to fight the light, it had stopped before it could reach me. I would have walked forward to finally feel the warmth of light once again, but three figures stood in the open door. I can't believe I didn't even see them, I was too transfixed on the light I didn't see them. I knew they could at least see me though, because I heard them all gasp and start talking to one another. These humans are strange, they are not like the ones that I heard usually came to grant our freedom, these humans wear white over coats while the others that usually came wore armor and wielded swords. One very brave or very stupid human started to walk forward on shaky legs and stood before me, realizing I am much smaller than him, he didn't think he had much to fear, but he stayed a few large steps away from me though.

'Smart,' I thought.

"So might I ask whom I am addressing?" asked the human in front of me with a slight tilt of his head.

'They even talk weird.' I thought to myself as I shook my head slightly. It has been a long time since the last time I have needed to actually speak, as I usually only talk to Nova using telepathy. In a rough dusty voice I replied with my rediscovered sound.

"Sin," It was simple, but only my nickname was audible to this human. I meant to say more but my mouth would not allow me. 'What a great first impression, I can't even speak.' I thought to myself. He took a few steps backward keeping his eyes only on me while he slowly made his way to the other humans behind him. I slowly took steps forward into the blinding eternal light. However once it reached my face I felt my eyes pulse with pain, and it wasn't because it was sensitive to light. No I felt my eyes morph into something, but I don't know what, it was different, 'She' did something, 'She' is planning something; but I still continued forward. I stopped once I was completely in the light, and looked up to the humans, who were still talking amongst themselves. Then one warningly walked towards me, a different one this time. He seemed afraid of me, as he walked with wobbly legs. I looked up upon this man; he was shorter than the last man to approach.

In a shaky and uneven voice he spoke, "We need all of your help, do you accept?" I looked at him with a questionable face, even though he couldn't see it, he figured I was confused. So he added in a more confident voice, "We don't just want you, we want all of you," he add while gesturing behind me.

'Does he even know what he is asking for?'' I yelled in my head. "No... You… don't," I said with the same voice as before, I had to pause in-between all words as it was hard to speak. They all looked confused; if only I could speak better I could tell them why. The white coat in front of me started to walk around me as if ignoring my warning. I tried to grab him but he already proceeded too far. A much smaller quadruped then me with white fur, and black fur on its tail tip and its mane, the white eevee jumped up from the cliff edge right in front of the human, accidentally scaring the shit out of him, so he flailed about, he turned and ran for the exit. I turned towards the other white coats to see what they were doing, they were running and trying to close the vault door before anything got there, the last white coat slipped past as the door was closing.

'We were so close, so close to freedom.' I thought as I turned away from the door after realizing it was too late. There she stood, one of the few eevee within this shit hole; however this one, was special. She lifted her little head up to look at me with a look plastered with 'sorry' written all over it. Looking at her I noticed the white coated man had thrown a clipboard into the air in his panic behind her.

"Oops. Did I mess up again?" She asked with a whimper. I have been helping this pokemon climb the ranks in here for years, trying to get her closer to me, but fortunately unlike all the rest she was my mate, so I was kind of inclined to help her. "Oh… Was he our way out of here? " She quietly asked as she sat and fiddled with her paws nervously.

"Not… really… they… wanted… all of them to," I responded to my mate Nova. 'I was getting better at talking already, but that's not important right now. What matters right now is something I hoped I would never have to do, I'm gonna kill her,' I thought jokingly while walking around her.

Her eyes go wide as she did two little hops before chanting, "You spoke, you spoke." As I walked over to the clipboard on the floor she looked at me and said "Hun… What are you doing?" My mate asked as she got a quizzical expression on her face. "You can read?!" She said as her face went from quizzical, to shock.

I looked up to her and shook my head slightly "You know for how long we have been together, you would think you would know that." I said with some annoyance lacing my voice "But there is still many, and I mean MANY things you don't know about me" I said adding emphasis on many. I rotated the clipboard on the ground with my paw to read it.

"Yeah… I kinda forgot," she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

Mission Objective - Acquire or Make A Cure

Obtain Military Might

* * *

Location: Southern Alps

Result: Negative - Hostile upon entry, did not inquire further.

* * *

Location: Northern Jungle

Result : Negative - Hostile upon entry, did not inquire further.

* * *

Location: Reddick Fields

Result:

* * *

"Soooooo…. What's it say?" Asked Nova as she pressed her side to mine, while putting her face close to paper that she could not read.

"I can't really tell, there is no context to this thing. It's just a location's name and a result," I responded as I outstretched my left arm to lightly pat her head. Standing up, I start walking to the door to sit in front of it. Turning to look at Nova, who held a 'sorry' look on her face again. "Do we not deserve freedom?" I rhetorically asked her as I put my head down. "I know some people deserve to be here, like me, but you don't deserve to be put in a place like this." I said depressingly. With the sound of soft pitter patter she walks over to me, sits down and slowly outstretches both arms as if waiting for me to stop her, but seeing as I was unmoving she proceeds, and grabs my hood and slowly pulls it down to reveal a strong faced Umbreon with a blood red ring adoring my head. Releasing my hood she puts both of her soft paws against the sides of my face.

"Don't say such things, if I'm here then I deserve to be here, same as you," she said reassuringly. She started to lean forward, then her lips met mine, I hesitated at first, but kissed back with as much passion as I could. Then she licked my lips asking me for entry, I granted her entry and she began to explore my mouth with her tongue. From soft purrs to quiet moans, I gently pushed on her chest and she got the message and laid down. She wrapped her paw around me, and retracted her tongue. I pulled away and stood above her panting form. "But I do agree, it's about time we were released from here, we deserve our freedom just like the others on the outside," she said in between pants. "We may have done some really bad things, but we have served that time." She continued, finally catching her breath. "Do you think 'She' would let us out?" She asked innocently.

"Funny," I said with a small chuckle as I step off of her.

She rolled to her side to look at me, "I wasn't trying to be funny, it was a serious question. Plus 'She' put us here she can also get us out right?" She asked sternly.

Kissing her forehead lightly, "In theory yes, 'She' could get us out, but I highly doubt 'She' wants us out," I answered staring back at the door. "Unless 'She' wants something."

We were both startled and jumped to are feet and away from the door in fright, as there was a massive bang on the exterior of the vault door. We both stared in shock as a purple aura surrounded the door, and the door glided silently open. The first thing we felt was a gust of fresh wind, air, blinding light, and a warmth that was indescribable on how it felt.

Nova and I both turned to look at each other as I put my hood up, she smiled, "I guess 'She' needs you for something," she said snidely while pushing my shoulder slightly, before dashing forward to finally be free once again, I chuckled before following suit.

Freedom finally within reach, I could feel it, the wind. We are free, finally free. I stepped out to see nothing but an endless plain of green, trees with a superfluity amount of leaves and colors. Along with hundreds of humans, and pokemon with the humans wearing white coats and some other humans wearing different kinds of armor, shock and fear was smeared and plastered on all their faces, but that didn't matter, I was free, no we were free.

One human with armor raised his hands with a bow held within them. He aimed it at me. A twang sounded from the bow, I watched as the arrow flew, upon impact it felt as if someone had thrown a rock at my shoulder. Gasps were audible from every human and pokemon in the clearing as the small arrow bounced off of me. I look down to watch it fall, it crashed upon the grassy ground damaging and staining the valley. Looking back up I see that some humans and pokemon had gotten into either an attack or defensive positions.

'They attacked me?' I asked myself in bewilderment, placing a paw on my shoulder. 'How long have I been away? Do they not know who I am?' I questioned, before removing my paw and looking down at the small amount of blood on it. I raise my left paw to the side of my head, and raise my right paw towards the humans. I try to morph my eyes into the Toma Renegade to use one of my many signature moves; however when it morphed, it didn't create the same feeling I get normally with the Toma. It felt more like the Landa Renegade, realization smacked me in the face.

'I hadn't meant to…' I began to think, but then screams of pain filled the sky, hundreds of screams. The humans and pokemon fell to there knees and scream to the orange sky, as if begging for the relief of the pain. During the screams of agony, I clenched both eyes closed and clasp both of my paws to my eyes and yell in anguish. I can feel the blood pouring from my eyes; escaping from in between my pads, falling and tainting the earth below. I removed my right paw to regain my balance, and attempted to open my right eye, expecting to see nothing but red.

'I can see!' I thought in surprise. It looked as if i'm looking through very dark glass, with no color, but I could see, everyone had a white aura around them, except those on the ground, there aura was gone. The screams of humans and pokemon soon turn to high pitched screeches, as their arms fall to their sides, with their head tilted up to the sky with mouth agape. Then their veins filled with what seemed to be glowing purple fluid seeable from the outside of their body. A massive wave of pain racked my body and I used my free paw to clutch my eyes again where the pain originated.

Sounds... oh the sounds. The sounds of stretching, and tearing of leather, and water boiling… Then the gory explosions. I open my eyes after finally being able to revert them to normal, my right eye unable to see auras of the dead or of Nova, who had a scared expression and was frozen on the spot. To see the once euphoric valley now full and tainted by blood, still with echoing screams in the distance reverberating through the nearby mountains, it felt draining. Intestines and bone fragments were also flown about, to add to the sickening scene.

"Ummm…. What did you just do that for?" asked Nova from behind me, with a fear and sorrow very present within. After she spoke, I stood to get a better look at the devastation I had inflicted upon the these humans and pokemon. I had not tried to inflict this pain onto them, my intent was to incapacitate them. To see such power resonating from me, I felt my heart rate increase drastically.

'Am I losing myself? This isn't me? Where is my control?' I questioned while putting a paw onto my chest. "I... have no idea," I replied to her, while lifting and rotating my right paw and looking at it as if it would give answers. Dropping my right paw to the ground I began to start walking into the carnage towards the further mountains. "We need to go. We need to find 'Her', I need to know what she did to me," I said trying to avoid stepping or dragging my cloak in blood but failing miserably.

"Are you serious? We're not going to talk about what you just did?" asked Nova as she jumped in front of me with anger. The look on her face sent chills down my spine, the look of pain, fear, anger, and... hope.

I stopped and looked at her in understanding before saying, "Not here we're not, so please just be quiet, and follow me," I said while walking around her, and continuing my solemn walk. A sigh came from behind me, followed by small paw steps. So we walked further into the valley that was unknown to us.

There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well that's it for now, I guess this was more of a trial run for a story I wrote a long time ago and I'm just seeing the kind of response it will get. Read and review.**_

 **Edit: This story's… story has changed quite a lot from its original plan… which is good for me. That means, instead of just rewriting things I had already wrote; I get to write something different. So it helps for me, it gives me more drive. And the reason for this change is mainly because the story is now merging with another world, along with another story. A legend's Beginning by: Aurumn48**

 _ **-WolvenRepublic**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Am A Savior

**I Am Sin - Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 _ **A/N: Well… my plans have changed slightly, as the world has now changed vary drastically, so for anymore who read the original story before it had been taken down, this version will be a little different than the last one. Big thanks to Aurumn48, for helping replenish some of that writer's flame within me.**_

* * *

Guard well within yourself that treasure, kindness. Know how to give without hesitation, how to lose without regret, how to acquire without meanness. I don't think I understand the concept of regret. Because if I regret anything, that would mean, to show ones self hatred, but if you must show regret... or in the case where one could not escape their regret. Make the most of your regrets; never smother your sorrow, but tend and cherish it, till it comes to have a separate and integral interest and meaning. To regret deeply is to live afresh.

We walked for miles, with that constant nagging behind me. "Can we talk now? How about now?" was the only other sound, other than wind, and the creaking of wood from the light breeze.

'This is gonna be a long walk,' I said in my head trying to ignore her.

"You do know we have a mental connection, right?" Nova said matter-of-factly. I only sighed in response. She chuckled and started saying " Can we please just talk about that?" Catching up to me and leaning into me as we walked "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE… please" she wined

"Oh for Arceus's sake... FINE," I responded feeling beaten as she giggled to herself. "Just… Stop." There was a long pause, as we just walked. "To be honest I don't know what happened." I stated looking to the ground, she leaned off of me but stayed close. "I tried to use Toma, but for some reason, I had used Landa, not sure why." I finished while still gazing at the ground.

"Oh, okay I thought you did that on purpose, and I was going to have to yell at you for the next 5 years again," she said pressing her side further into me.

"You're gonna do that anyway," I responded earning a small giggle from her, as I looked back to the path and looked up to the sun; it was around noon.

"Yeah you're probably right," she said with a giggle, "but you're used to it by now. Or at least should be 240 years together, you think we would know everything about each other." She finished, pulling away from me and began walking on her own.

Then she began to hum and sing different songs in her ever so lovely and angelic voice, until we saw a small village up ahead. We were not greeted by anyone as we entered the small wooden village. In fact there was no one on the dirt streets at all. Nova pressed her side to mine as to keep closer; I could feel her fear through the mental connection, but I didn't need it to know she was uncomfortable. It was around mid-day when we reached the marketplace, and a soldier in black armor with no markings approached us. I could feel Nova's heart rate increase as her fear grew stronger.

"Halt, you are under arrest" he said in a monotone voice, that showed no emotion. He reached down to grab me on the neck, but Nova and I jumped back; however into the legs of another soldier. I jumped up and spun my body, and my cloak quickly began folding in on itself, and into a gray collar around my neck. As I spun I Iron Tailed the human behind us on the crown of his helmet denting it into his head; all while Nova had stepped around the man to get behind him. I spun again and landed on all fours and launched myself through the legs of the soldier, and grabbed Nova by biting her neck and tossing her on my back. Sprinting off into an alleyway a loud clash could be heard as the Soldier fell to the ground unconscious. With one leap I jumped to the roof tops of the buildings, and crouched to allow Nova to daintily hop down.

"Halt, you are under arrest" Came the same voice as before as four guards had shown up to assist him. I leaned my head to the right as an arrow flew past my cheek, I lifted my tail with an Iron Tail and made the arrow bounce and ricochet off of my tail. I jumped and used Valeurs Renegade and time seemed to slow and then I begun my spin.

'Correct angle, adjust spin by 15 degrees.' Nova said into my head as I followed her command, and Iron Tailed the arrow, launching it into the archer soldiers knee.

'Ow, he ain't going anywhere anytime soon.' I said as I crouched low to allow Nova to hop onto my back again. When she had done that I jumped from building to building to find somewhere to hide, when I saw a open skylight I made a beeline to it, and slid through landing on all fours, with Nova landing on my back with a 'uff' and a cute "owwwww" as she rubbed her back legs. I looked around and we seemed to be in some sort of apparel store. I lightly bit the Nape of her neck and set her on the ground as she began to look around.

"Are you actually going to spend some poke on me today?" She said with a grin, looking at me slyly.

"Yeah with all this poke falling out of my pockets." I said back, walking around the counter and poking my head through the door. "Hello!… Anyone here!" I yelled into the darkness. I put my ear in the direction of the darkness as to listen. I heard muffled screams and shushing, so I bolt into the darkness and down the hall letting my red rings light up the area. I shoulder rammed the last door in the hall where the sounds were coming from, I busted it down on the first hit to see a woman half stripped with a gag in her mouth, and a man holding her down on the ground with a knife to her throat. He looked up to me in surprise, I morphed my eye's into Torah Renegade, and both of his eye's exploded in his skull and he fell backwards holding his bleeding face.

'Low Iron Tail spin.' came Nova's voice into my head. I followed suit and spun onto my back with an Iron Tail knocking the feet out from another man behind me, I put my front paws down to stop my spin and rolled forward and slammed my Iron Tail onto his throat. Nova jumped over the man and used my chest as a platform and jumped into the room, cutting the rope holding the woman and then cutting the gag. The woman got up and kicked the man with no eye's in his nuts making him yell more. I headbutted the man in front of me knocking him out, I proceeded to do the same to the other man.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." The woman said hugging Nova, who gladly accepted the hug. When she put Nova down, and came to give me a hug I shivered out of her grasp and jumped away.

"No touching please." I said, from the look of shock on her face I could tell she wasn't expecting me to talk.

"YOU CAN TALK!" she yelled kneeling down to look at me on the same level.

"Yeah." I said plainly. Taking another step back, looking at Nova who was giggling at me.

"HOW CAN YOU TALK?" She question loudly.

"Cuz." I said walking around her by shifting along the wall to stand near Nova, who was still giggling.

After a vary simplified version on why we're in town, we asked what was happening here. The woman responded with. "Well to be honest, I'm not sure. The soldiers just showed up with an order from the Lord, it designated all citizens to put under martial law, and then to keep us all inside." She explained, she looked to the ground and began to speak again with such dread dripping from her voice. "Some of the older men of the Village decided to stand up to the Lord's order but they were quickly cut down." she finished with a few tears falling to the ground. Nova went over and rubbed her body up against the woman's leg sadly. She knelt down and petted Nova, who began murring. "If there is anything you two need don't be afraid to ask." She offered.

"Well, we could…" I began to say before a glare from Nova made me hesitate. "We could use some help getting out of here." I finished, swallowing a lump of nervousness in my throat, not daring a look at Nova.

"Of course, you will need to stay until night though, it will be easier to escape." She sniffled out standing up. "And maybe some Cloaks?" She asked us as she walked past me, as I took two large steps away from the door to let the woman pass. The woman left and when Nova approached I lowered my head as she came up to me, and put a paw under my chin to lift my head up.

"You inconsiderate asshole, she was talking about her dead husband, and you ask her for help." She said vary angrily.

"But she…" I was cut off by her giving me a very hard glare. "Sorry." I said turning my eye's down.

"Good boy." She said letting go of my chin and walked out of the room. I sighed in defeat, and began walking to the front room. As I walked through the doorway into the mainroom, Nova and the woman were talking.

"Here." The woman said holding down a black silk cloak for Nova, who was vary quick to decline, but the woman had insisted she take it. Nova thanked the woman and put it on but kept the hood down for now. The woman tried to give me a cloak as well, but I just allowed mine to unfold around me. We waited till night and the woman showed us the way to a back alleyway that would lead right out of town. We thanked her and began to leave, when I noticed Nova staring at me with a leer.

"What?" I asked her, truly confused.

"Ask for directions." She demanded, I gave her a soft glare. "I don't want to hear you say, 'you know where it is' because you don't even know where we are." She continued. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't deny her logic. Sighing in defeat, I turned back to the woman who had a questioned look on her face.

"Doxah Mountains?" I asked the woman, who just gave me a more questioning look. Sighing I ask "Where is it?" I asked again receiving an understanding 'Oh' from the woman, as she pointed to a mountain way off in the distance. "Thank you." I said walking away, back to Nova.

"So?" Asked Nova, cocking her head slightly.

"Its that mountain there." I said pointing. "Just like I thought it was." I continued, as I began to walk past her.

"Right... sure you did baby." She said grinning at me as she caught up to me. I just rolled my eye's in response. "Cuz you're a wizz when it comes to directions, right?. You have ~never~ gotten us lost before." She said tauntingly, pressing her side to mine.

"That was one time… One time" I said in my defense.

"And the time before that, and the time before that. OH! And we can't forget about the Cliff side path." She reminisced. "Can I ride on you're back please? My paws hurt." she said shaking her right paw.

"Arceus, I hated that day… And that cliff." I said with a scowl as I knelt low to the ground So nova could hop up with ease.

"It's not the cliffs fault you're afraid of big heights. I on the other paw I quite enjoyed that day, it was sunny and warm. Plus it was a pretty good night to." She said with a wink, and hopped onto my back, and rested her head on my shoulder so she could still see where we were headed.

"Yes it is, that cliff is totally at fault." I joked, earning a small giggle from Nova. After a few silent hours walking through the Oak forest filled with riots of colour, from leaves to flowers to plants, the color was endless; Nova let out a heavy sigh.

"I miss Lura" she said sadly.

"What about Wolfe, Gabe, and Cordina" I asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, them to I guess" She said licking my nose. She stood up and stretched while still on my back and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked putting her front paws on my head to get a better look.

"I don't know" I said with a shrug.

"WHAT!?" She yelled at me, annoyance cascading from her voice.

"I was Joking, the mountains right there." I said pointing her upper half with my head.

"Don't do that." she said biting my left ear playfully, I just laughed in her frustration. "Should we stop soon the sun is almost set?" She asked laying her head on top of her front paws, which were still on my head.

"Yeah probably." I said and walked to a large tree off of the path a ways, and leaned down so Nova could slide down my head.

"I guess this will do." She said as she slid down my head and onto the ground, flicking her tail at my nose when I was standing. She laid down to go to sleep and I laid down behind her, and laid my head over hers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Lemon Ahead^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Going to sleep already?" She said turning to her back, as I picked up my head she just looks at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Unless you have something else in mind."I said looking down at her, pulling her a little closer.

"A few things that I can think of." she said leaning up and kissing me with every ounce of passion she could muster. I kissed back, matching her passion. I folded my front paws around her and lifted her up, and laid my back against the tree.

Since I was so big, and she being small, it limited the positions we could do. But she liked this one the most. She broke the kiss and looked up into my eye's and all I could see, was want. She used her back legs to lift herself up to be almost head level with me, and looked in between us and gave of a cute little growl when she looked at her prize. I licked the top of her head and wrapped my paws around her to hold her closer and began to lift her up. I then slowly lower her onto member, making her give of a slow moan as she was being extremely stretched. When she had been fully hilted she pushed away slightly to put her left paw on her stomach and let out a deep moan, and dropped her head on my chest and put her right paw to my side. I dragged my right paw to the base of her tail and left the other on her upper back, and began to slowly lift her up; making me slide out, and then slowly bring her back down.

She used her right paw to tap a few times on my side, and I begin to rise and lower her with more speed, as well as starting small humps upward into her. Each time earning a desired moan, and every so often a small moan or grunt from me. After about 10 minutes she dug her tiny claws into my side, and I begin to slam her down on me and lifting her up fast. This made her arch her back and lean her head up, and she started giving off the most adorable loud moans into the night sky. She brought her head back down and laid it down on my chest, then her body began to tense up and suddenly she lurched backwards and let out a small high pitched howl into the sky. I slowed down but kept going in order to let her ride out her orgasm, I felt a rush of cum flow past me and collecting into a small puddle on the ground below us. After her orgasm had ended, she let her body fall forward onto my chest, she was gasping and heaving for air.

I leaned forward and slowly sat her on the ground, still heaving for air she looked up to me and nodded. I put my left arm under her head, and dug my large right claws into her left hip, making her wince in pain. I gave of a very low primal growl, which I know she loves, and begin to hump her vigorously and roughly. The moans she gives off now are much louder and hotter. Feeling the rush of cum drain past me again I slam my knot into her tying us together, and I growl very lowly into her ear as I cum rope after rope into her depths, making her stomach swell slightly. Sitting up I see she has fallen asleep already, seeing as she is much smaller, she does not have the endurance to keep up with me. So I gently pick her up by wrapping one paw around her, and laying back down next to the tree. Once we both hit the ground she snuggles into me. While I just look off into the distance to enjoy the beauty of the surface.

The day long since waned, the night closed and is staying strong, and the trees don their vibrant hues from the effervescent lunar rays basking the mountains in a faint blue. Beams of light streaking through the scattered mist hanging in the air and a chill creeps along the surface, the clouds overlapping each other, making the sky a gloomy gray, a surplus of stars shining within the void of space. I felt Nova snuggle further into me to avoid the harsh air. She was already fast asleep. 'I wish I was as carefree as her, to just be able to fall asleep at a whim.' I thought to myself as I rest my head over her neck, and putting a paw over her. I couldn't help but admire the world again, after coming from a rocky 'prison', I guess anything is beautiful once compared, but there is one comparison that will always have a fixed outcome, I gently lick her cheek and hear her murr from the contact. I closed my eyes to try and sleep for what feels like the first time in forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, done with chapter 2(finally). Now of to sleep for me.**_

 _ **-WolvenRepublic**_


	3. Chapter 3: I Am A Protector

**I Am Sin - Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Finally chapter 3 is done… It only took forever. But I did include an OC in this chapter. Murrack had wanted a returning enemy, sooo0oo here you go.**

* * *

Love and compassion are necessities, not luxuries. Without them humanity cannot survive. Life has meaning only to that degree and as long as it is lived in the service of humanity. War does not equal peace, but what can?

The cold air burned in my chest while I breathed the frigid air, as I walked along the dirt path through the oak woods, with the moon shining brightly in the sky. Nova shivered slightly while laying on my back. I turn my head to look at her, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sleeping form. The smile fell into a hard frown as I turned my head back to the path ahead. Seeing her sleep made me reflect on the fact that I don't sleep very often anymore, if at all.

I perked my ears up when Nova had stood and stretched while letting out a darling little yawn. I turned my head back to look at her, according her a big smile. Her hood was down, and her pure white, and black fur was all ruffled up. She smacked her lips a few time while looking around, then licked the back of my head and rested her head on top of mine. I turned my head back to path and continued walking.

"Couldn't sleep again hun?" She asked rubbing her cheek against the side of my head while murring affectionately.

"Just like always. No need to worry though, I stopped feeling the difference along time ago." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know but it's my job to worry about you. If I don't, who would?" She asked with a small chuckle while licking the back of my head again.

"Wolfe." I answered plainly, granting her to giggle at the response.

"~Right~...Well he isn't here, is he?" She said dramatically while rolling her eyes. "Where are we now anyway?" She asked while standing and putting her front paws onto the top of my head.

"Well, you see…" I began but was cut short by Nova growling at me.

"Don't you dare say that you got us lost again." She said threateningly while growling down at me, causing me to grin and chuckle.

"Were not lost…" I stated. "But, we are kinda... walking back to town." I continued hesitantly. I felt Nova lean forward over my head to look at me upside down, with a very confused look on her face.

"Why?" She dragged out looking apprehensively at me.

"Because I had a bad feeling, so I decided to turn around and go back." I responded. She brought her head back up, and let out a very long and heavy sigh in exasperation.

"You and your Knight in shining armor crap again" She said jokingly as she spun on my back to lay down on her back, placing the back her head against my neck to look at the night sky, letting out a content sigh. "Hey… You're the one who made me this way." I responded defensively.

"Yup, I know… Never change okay?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"As long as you're here, you can count on it." I said reassuringly.

After a long walk, we saw the village in the distance around morning. The aurora of the sun breaking over the mountain peaks, endowing the world around in geniality. The ripe orange

Sky, perpetually basking the world in a warm glow. But the sky was cut out by the smoke of fire, overtaking the colors of the sky with its bleak gray. Following the smoke down to its origination of burning buildings, we saw humans and pokemon alike being round up and taken away from their homes or stores by soldiers in black armor.

"What's the plan, ?" Asked Nova as she looked to the village. I just turned looking at her with a questioning look, allowing for a short silence to fill the air, "Oh right that's my thing." She said looking down and shaking her head slightly. "Give me a minute to fix my fur." She stated as she hopped off of my back, taking of her cloak and began patting her fur down.

"I'm going ahead then, don't take to long" I said not even stopping to look back.

* * *

 **P.O.V. - Nova**

* * *

I kept patting my fur down as I watch Kage walk towards the town. Sighing I felt my right arm starting to shake and twitch causing a pins and needles pain to shot up my right arm. 'Really... Now?' I asked rhetorically anger radiating from me, while breaking the connection with Kage so he couldn't hear my groans of pain. Laying down and digging my left claws into my right arm, making the pain come to a slow stop. 'Freaking nerve damage, just stop it.' I said angrily while digging my claws in further.

After the pain had fully subsided, I got up to catch up to Kage while reopening are mental connection, and putting my cloak back on. I sprinted down the path towards the village, without making a single sound as I ran; I sneak up into an alleyway. Peering out into the main road, I saw many soldiers in black armor, and some pokemon in black body armor as well, laying on the ground unconscious. Civilians were untying each other and attempting to put out fires near by them. Hearing some murmurs from the people and pokemon of the village, I turn to the sound as to listen closer.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know."

"How did it do this?"

"That had to be Sin right? I mean he matches that description, the soldiers showed us."

"No way he hadn't been seen in like… Forever"

Ignoring any further comments, I stayed low and went further into the village. As I weaved between the buildings, I started to hear sounds of fighting. Slowing down when reaching the edge of the marketplace, I could see Kage fighting in the center of the market. 'Arceus dammit, I hate being short at times like this.' I thought cursing that I couldn't see the whole fight. I felt Kage's warm aura surround me making me smile, it lifted me up to a roof top, lightly dropping me at the top of a building. The warmth leaves making me frown from the lack of contact, but I shake it off as to focus on the fight at hand. Seeing a soldier with an axe approach from Kage's back right, lifting his axe to strike. Time seemed to slow for me.

'Swing rear left 17 degrees, backspin over 3ft' I thought to Kage. Following my command he swung his rear end to the left making the axe narrowly miss him, while it glided past him and lodging itself into the ground. Tucking himself down, he leaped backwards and spun making a sword swing in front of him miss. Landing on all fours, and sliding backwards to a slow stop, creating a smile on my face. My smile soon fell as Kage was being surrounded by soldiers.

'Jump, and Repulse 10ft diameter.' I quickly told Kage, who jumped and aimed his right shoulder down. While falling, a red waved ring of energy emerged from his right foreleg. When it impacted the ground it caused a small quake to the surrounding area, sending a massive amount of dust into the air. Taking a deep slow breath, I close my eye's and focused on probability. Opening my eye's and releasing the breath, I grinned at the unviewable battlefield.

'15% power protocol.' I declared to Kage, who silently agreed. 'Jump left, mid spin Iron Tail down. Jump Back, low back spin second rotation, Shadow Ball up.' I stopped briefly to allow Kage to catch up, then continue. 'Third rotation paws down, roll forward, frontflip Iron Tail down.' I stop, closing my eyes while taking another breath, collecting probable movement. Releasing my breath, opening my eye's and continuing. 'Roll down enemy back, jump back right, four paws, direction of flight. Jump off enemy knee left.' I stopped again allowing Kage to catch up. 'Psychic… 1, 20 degrees left… 2, 48 degrees left… 3, 96 degrees left… 4, 67 degrees right… 5, 149 degrees right…' I quickly stated. 'Lift all 15ft, rotate 45 degrees… Release.' I finished when a loud smash could be heard from the dust cloud. The dust cleared moments later, to reveal a panting Kage in the center of the market with 9 newly unconscious soldiers surrounding him.

Smiling down at him, my ears perked up at the sound of rushing air behind me. I jumped and back rolled to roughly skip across the top of a double headed warhammer. Staggering onto my paws I moved to jump forward off the building; however I felt my left foreleg spasm, shake, and lock up making me tumble forward and fall off the building. landing on my side with a loud thud, I looked up to see Kage running to me while I groaned in pain. When he reach me, he slid to a stop and lurched forward biting my neck and yanking me away. Hearing a loud thud, followed by quite paw steps behind me. Standing up, with my left leg still shaking. I noticed Kage make a sideways glance at my leg and frown before turning back to the battle.

Standing in front of us was a 7ft tall human wearing heavy plate black armor, while wielding a ornate double headed war-hammer. Standing next to him was a Ninetails that was slightly taller than normal. It had black fur, and was wearing a black armored vest. Before either of us could react the Ninetails had appeared in front of Kage. Kage let out an audible gasp and was headbutted making him slide and stagger backward. I quickly tucked and rolled to right as a hammer had smash into where I had been standing.

* * *

 **P.O.V. - Sin**

* * *

'He's fast.' I thought to myself, as the Ninetails appeared in front of me in a mid left spin using two Iron Tail's at one. I hoped and turned and allowed one tail to glide above me and below me, landing on my back right paw I kicked up and flipped smashing my own Iron Tail onto its right shoulder; sending it flying into the ground. It bounced off the ground and landed on all fours, while opening its mouth and letting out a massive flamethrower. Rolling to the right to dodge the flamethrower, the Ninetails was waiting right next to me when I stood up, it moved to bite my shoulder while its mouth was on fire. Aiming my ring at him while using Repulse he was sent sliding away as its jaws slammed shut, causing a small burst of fire to escape its mouth. It glared at me, and launches itself at me. Using Valeurs I used my back paw to step on the pommel of a blade on the ground making it stick up, spinning the blade around to face the Ninetails just as time sped to normality. It quickly impaled itself, while I jumped back. It raised its head shakingly and glared even harder at me. Wrapping a tail around the hilt of the sword it yanked the blade free and tossed it aside, giving off a growl of discomfort. It sprinted away as if disappearing before my eye's. Feeling a massive pain in my right shoulder as I was hit with nine Iron Tails stacked one ontop of the other; with such force to send me flying and skidding along the market street and slamming into a building on my left side. Landing on the ground with an audible grunt. I stood back up, only for my right arm to completely give out. Looking at it, I realized it had popped out of socket. Rolling my right shoulder while taking a step received a very loud crack and pop as my shoulder sunk back into place.

Looking back up, I didn't see the Ninetails at first. Until I saw it had jumped and was dropping all nine of its tails that were all shimmering in the light, right ontop of Nova. Focusing my dark energy into my legs I burst forward. Unable to do a Repulse because I had used too much dark energy already, usually it's not an issue as I restore energy faster than I normally use it. However using burst speed requires a huge sum of power to create and maintain, so I was practically out of dark energy.

I slid behind Nova, who was 'fighting' the human, and raised both forearms crossed blocking all nine tails at once. Grinding and cracks could be heard from my arms while I was blocking his tails from hitting Nova. Rotating my arms and sliding them in between the tails making the Ninetails land in front of me. Reaching out with both paws I clutch both sides of its head, while sending wave, after wave of psychic energy into its head, each wave racking its body in pain and making its eyes bulge. Its eye's fully rolled into the back of its skull and it fell unconscious, thereafter letting it go making it heavily fell to the ground. I turned to look at Nova, while panting, she was sitting behind me. She to was panting from all the dodging she had to do, she leaned against my side while I looked to find the human. He was struggling to move in his armor as Nova had put sticks, and rocks into the joints of his armor. Even with all his struggling he still couldn't move.

"Damn… That was pretty smart, quick thinking," I said pantinly.

"Yeah... I'm fairly good at that," She responded with the same panting voice.

Citizens began flooding the marketplace after seeing that the fight was over. After restraining the Ninetails and removing the armor from the man, they were both then thrown into a small cell separate from each other. The cell was located within one of the few stone buildings inside the village. Civilians remained guarding and watch the two as one man walked over to us. Nova was still leaning on me, who had not managed to find her breath yet. The man wore fancy silks with many different patterns from top to bottom. Keeping a few steps back he crouched down to our level, as to not speak down to us.

"Hello," he said softly. "We can't thank you enough for what you have done for us today." he said while dropping his head to look at the ground. I just simply nodded at him in understanding. "So if there is anything you need at all, come talk to me. Martin Eche," he stated. I lowered my head in courtesy. Looking back up I noticed citizens men, women and children alike started to crowd us. They began to give us praise for what we had done for them. Feeling my heart rate increase as I start breathing faster, Nova placed one of her paws on top of mine to calm me down.

Martin shot up and yelled at the people to give us some space. The citizens backed off and began to disperse. "Sorry about that." He apologized, "How about we get you a room at the Inn tonight?" he asked rhetorically, while turning and walking down the street.

I turned to Nova, who had still not caught her breath. Not even looking up to me, she nodded. Leaning down I put my muzzle to her stomach and rolled her onto my back. Turning to follow Martin, who was now standing at an open door waiting for us. Cautiously walking over, he gestured us inside. Following his wave in, I stepped onto really old hard wood. Looking around I noticed the Inn was in shambles.

"Sorry about the mess," he said while walking past us and to a set of stairs off in the corner. "You're room is the first on the left," he said while gesturing up the stairs. He turned and walked behind the counter and said, "I will bring up some food for you two in a bit okay?" He half asked as he walked into the backroom.

Grunting in response I walked up the stairs and to the first door on the left. The door looked as if it was made of plywood and had been repaired a multitude of times. Using Psychic to turn the knob, I pushed lightly with my front paw and the door squeaked slowly open. Inside there was a basic nightstand, along with a writer's desk near the window on the left. There was also a bed with some sort of red fabric layered on top of it. Jumping up careful not to knock Nova of my back, who had fallen asleep. Laying her down gently and pulling the blanket over her, I placed a very soft lick on her cheek earning a murr from her.

A couple of hours past, I was pacing around the room when a quiet knock sounded from the door. Stopping I turn to the door and stare at it. It slowly opened and the innkeep Martin poked his head in to see me staring at him. He opened the door more and looked to the bed to see Nova's sleeping form.

"I have that food I mentioned earlier," he says walking into the room with a tray of food. He began walking to the nightstand, which was near the bed to set the tray down. I growled lowly at him making him freeze. Making him visibly swallow a lump in his throat, he backed off. He turned away from the bed and began walking to the writing desk instead. Halting my growl, he continued and placed the tray on the desk.

He turned back to me and bowed his head to me in thanks and respect. Without me moving, he raised his head and walked out of the room.

Jumping into the chair at the table, I looked down at the food. Scanning it over and sniffing it a few times, I concluded that it wasn't poisoned. I used Psychic on the tray and brought it over to the nightstand, while jumping up onto the bed. Placing a paw on Nova's shoulder lightly shaking her.

"Nova… Gorgeous it's time to wake up," I said quietly. She mumbled something before turning away with an angry grunt. "Martin has brought us food, it's time to get up," I said again, with her ears perking up at the word 'food'.

After eating and exchanging small talk we walked outside. I had to wait as Nova was returning the tray to Martin, giving him a thankful bow while raising her rear to me. She turned her head back to me when Martin had walked away. Keeping her rear in the air, she grinned and winked at me. Causing me to grin and chuckle at her. She giggled and got up and bounded over to my side rubbing my side affectionately. Allowing my cloak to unfold around me she hopped away with an angry glare as her loving gesture was stopped. She gave an angry huff and started walking to the stone building. I couldn't help but chuckle and follow after her.

The people of the village were whispering and gossiping to each other about me, and the event that had occurred. Ignoring it I sped up to catch up to Nova.

Once we were outside the stone building Nova raised a paw and gently tapped on the door. After a long pause she did it again… With still no response I raised my paw and slammed it against the door, causing a loud bang and dust to fall from the hinges of the door. Nova glanced at me for a second but turned back to the door. The door was swung open by a human who looked down at us. I glared at him and his went wide.

"She had knocked you stupid human… Learn to hear," I berated the human as Nova ignored the conflict and just walked past him.

The human stepped aside as I quickly walked in to catch up to Nova. She and I walked down the hall of empty cells until we came upon the last set. To the left was the Ninetails, who was in a stockade and chained to the floor. To the right was the human, he was chained to the ceiling and to the floor. Nova went up to cell with the Ninetails in it, while I stood behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked sweetly at him. He just opened his eyes and just stared at her. Seeing she wasn't going to get a response, she grabbed her cloak and yanking it off, she turned to me and handed it to me. Turning back to the Ninetails, she walked forward and slipped through the bars of the cell. Walking up next to him and sitting down, she repeated her question, "Who are you?" She asked sweetly. Again getting nothing but a hard glare. Sighing she raised her right paw and ran it down his right side making him flinch at the contact, each rib visible as her paw rows and fell. She stopped on the 3rd bump and went to the space in between the next set of ribs. Extending one claw she quickly sliced down. The Ninetails flinched and tried to jump away but was stopped by the restraints.

She left her paw there but turned to look at the Ninetails, asking her question with same sweet voice she used at the start. Still getting no response, she shrugged and plunged her paw into his side. The Ninetails started to thrash and flail about as it howled in pain.

"ZEX, ZEX, ZEX," the Ninetails yelled in defeat.

"Where are you from?" She asked sweetly again, while keeping and rotating her paw in his side. Letting out more pained wails.

"EAST, BEYOND THE BORDER," it yelled again. Nova smiled and her arm tensed up and twisted, the Ninetails howled again from the pain before passing out. Removing her paw that was now covered in blood, she walked forward and pats the Ninetails cheek a few times with her blood soaked paw.

"Thanks sweetie…" She said as she pats it's cheek.

Clearing her throat and walking back through the bars, past me and into the other cell across the hall with the human. Padding up to him she started using his pant legs to wipe and clean the blood from her paw. The human just looked at her.

Turning around, Nova looked at me. I nodded and she smiled while turning back to the human. Cocking in her head to the side and waiting.

"Davud Cruso," he stated while looking down at her. Nova just nodded slightly. "East, beyond the border," he said calmly. Nova turned again to look at me.

'Ask him who sent him…" She demanded. Sending her message to him he got a scared look on face just from hearing the question.

"His name is…" he began to say but was cut off as he started screaming in pain. His chest was heaving and his eye's were shaking aswell with his whole body tensing and seizing. He stopped screaming but all his muscles were tensed up and almost all of his veins were bulging from his body. He immediately relaxed as his head fell limp. He had also stopped breathing. Yelling down the hall to the other humans, while Nova came back over and grabbed her cloak.

"We need to go… Now, we need to talk to 'Her'," She stated while looking up to me. We both turned and walked back down the hall as humans rushed past us.

We walked back to the Inn. Nodding to Martin while we walked back up to the room to sleep. After a few hours of silence, I looked to Nova who was laying next to me in the bed. She was staring at the ceiling appearing to be in deep thought. Noticing my stare she turns her head to look at me with a frown.

"What happened to him?" I asked her not taking my eyes from hers.

"His heart exploded," She said plainly not looking away either. My eyes went wide at her response.

"How?" I asked shocked. Silence filled the air again, after a good 10 minutes of staring she looked back to ceiling.

"I don't know how…" She said stuck in thought. Dropping the subject for now I wrapped her in a hug and pulled her closer. She soon fell asleep in my arms, while I just stared back at her sleeping form.

Moonlight beamed it's way through the window, striking her face; basking her in brilliant faint blue. Accentuating her beauty further, to this day I always say 'she can't get even cuter, but everyday I'm proven wrong.' And I will probably continue saying it, just so I can feel those 'aww' moments everyday. The light soon turned orange, looking over my shoulder I see that the sun has joined it's sky once again. Turning back to Nova, I gently lick her forehead and whisper in her ear, requesting her to wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp… there it is chapter three done. It's also slightly larger then my other chapters that I have posted yet, sooo hope that you all enjoyed.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	4. Chapter 4: I Am A Murderer

**I Am Sin - Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 4, I felt like so much stuff happened, but it's so short. But I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Lightly fluttering her sapphire eyes open, Nova smiled at me as she woke. She stood up and stretched letting out a little high pitched yawn. Standing I jump off the bed and walk to the door, turning to Nova and sitting by the door. She began tiredly patting her fur down. Seeing me staring she grins at me.

"See something you like," She said slyly while jumping off the bed. Joining me at the door, I used Psychic to open the door while walking out. Hearing a scoff behind me, followed by quick paw steps. Padding up to me, "That was rude." She said half angrily.

"Cloak," I said plainly. She gave off a confused expression. She looked down and gave off a heavy sigh, and ran back to the room, to retrieve her cloak. I skipped down the stairs into the main dinner of the Inn, to see large amounts of food piled on the only fancy table in the room. Thinking I had gone farther, Nova jumped quickly down the stairs. Slamming into my side with a quite 'uff'. She fell over dramatically; remaining there for a moment she let out a slow sigh. Her nose twitched slightly and she sprang up quickly.

"Food!" she yelled excitingly. Bounding over the to the table which Martin had stepped next to. She jumped and struggled to make the jump into the human chair. Using Psychic I lifted her rear onto the chair, while I walked over to join her. "Is this for us?" she asked up at Martin.

"Of course!" he said openly gesturing to the table. I jumped into the chair on the opposite side of the table. "As I said, we couldn't do enough to thank the two of you," he said gesturing to Nova and I. "Please eat and enjoy," he said with a small bow of his head. Raising his head he walked away giving us some privacy.

"Finally a reward… That's a nice change huh?" she asked while reaching for the food. Quickly scanning all the food and sniffing at it, I declared to myself that it wasn't poisoned. Looking up to respond to her, I noticed she was glaring at me. "Really?" she asked muffled by the food.

"Sorry it's still a force of habit… But yeah it is a nice change," I responded while enjoying the food as well.

Finishing the food, Martin came back and cleaned everything up for us. Nova declared she was going to help and followed after Martin. Martin looked down at her and nicely refused her offer of help. Sighing we walked out onto the village roads. We had to walk through the market to leave town in the right direction, so that meant people. We entered the market and it soon became my own personal hell. Many people and pokemon gave hugs and there thanks to us as we past. Walking faster past Nova, who was enjoying the attention. Leaving the market I breathed heavily waiting for Nova to catch up. She finally came through the crowed with bags and many supplies. She dragged the stuff over to me, throwing a saddle bag over me, earning a scowl from me that she ignored. Sighing as she filled the bags with the food and supplies the village had generously given us. As she was packing the bags many pokemon children come up to me, asking how they could learn to fight like me, among other things. I just kept shifting uncomfortably while Nova giggled. One of the kids questions came as a surprise though.

"How come you're eye's give me an eerie feeling," asked the Ralts child. Her question gaining the priority of the other kids, as they had not noticed the feeling prior.

Feeling the world around slow as my head and expression drop. I feel my body run cold as I remember those days.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Starting from before the days of Foria, I was an Eevee. I had just woke up, going to the living room of the house to see my mom and dad planning something with my uncle and the rest of the family. I was born different than usual, a black Eevee with blood red eye's. I stood in the archway to the family room of the house. We had to keep changing house's. From what I understood we were running, from what the adults called the Ash Corps. My parents looked up to me with a sad expression bolted to there faces. My uncle remained looking at the map on the table.

"Oh… Honey please go back to bed," my mother said sweetly as she walked over to me. She stopped about halfway over as a loud knocking could be heard from the front door. All the adults looked to the door with shocked expressions. "They can't be here, not yet…" My mother said with pure dread laced in her voice.

The door was kicked in by a huge human, who my father knocked back with a Shadow ball immediately. The next few minutes were a blur to me, as I watched my family be torn down one by one, there bloodied corpses falling and flying about. The Ash Corps was the army of a Kingdom of pure destruction that has long since been dead. They had conquered the majority of the continent at the time of their existence. Not many, if at all know of them anymore.

I was scared, the feelings were so memorable. Fear, dread, pain, and most of all anger. I huddled into a ball in fear on the battlefield with my parents and uncle protecting me, them being some of the last few family members still standing. That's the first time I spoke to "Her'.

"Breath child," came a slow venomous voice in my head, it sounded mean but was feminine. In confusion I snapped my eye's open to see nothing but black. I was still huddled into a ball floating in nothingness. "I have bestowed upon you, a gift… A gift that can destroy those that you hate, that you anger for," she said while I got up to look into the blackness. "So come... follow the light," she said as a ball of purple light appeared in front of me. It gave me a dreadful feeling, her voice and the light gave me a sickening feeling deep within my gut.

Hesitantly I ask, "Can it destroy those who threaten me and my family?" I asked the light, while walking forward. It began floating away, as if leading me somewhere.

"It can," said the voice again. "But first to use it... You must follow me." It said, while a cave with silver rock started to form around us. It appeared natural, but had massive purple and red crystals lodged into the walls, ground, and ceiling of the cave. I followed it further into the cave until it came down to head level with me. It formed it a quadruped, white as clouds, graying at the edges of its furs. It had fur spikes sticking from its shoulders, along with a four pronged feathered tail. Huge ears standing from its head, but its most prominent feature was its eyes. Red as ruby, pupils appearing crystallized with voids within the center of them. Swallowing a nervous lump in my throat, I looked up to the tall creature in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It is nae important what I am," It said glaring down to me, making me crouch to the ground in fear. "What is important, is what you are." It stated, I just looked up at it unknowingly. "You are meant for something greater, I designed you for one… Sole… Purpose," It began pacing as it talked. "To become... My Reaper," It had stopped pacing and looked at me for the end of it's explanation.

Next I felt myself panting, and a lot of pain. Looking up to see fields of bloody bodies, the sky black as night with blood raining from the heavens. Near me were the corpses of my family, torn to shreds as were the other bodies. My breathing increased as I looked down to see blood soaked black paws. Pain wracked my body as I screamed in anguish, falling to the blood soaked ground to stare up to the bleakness of the night sky. No stars were shining for the acts that I had committed that day.

"What happened to me?" I asked myself. Raising my right paw to see if it could give me answers.

"You have become what you were meant to be," said that sickening voice in my head. Startled by it, I lowered my right paw.

"What have I done?" I asked 'Her'.

"You killed them… All of them, just as I had asked," she stated putting more venom into her voice.

"WHY!?" I asked angrily.

"Because I own you… I hereby deem you… My Sin." It said maniacally.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Nova**

* * *

"How come you're eye's give me an eerie feeling," asked the Ralts child. Her question granting me to widen my eye's at it. Seeing Kages face drop along with his head slightly, I shooed the kids away. Stepping in front of Kage, I lift his head to look at mine but he didn't look at me... he stared past me.

"Hey… You in there?" I asked him sweetly.

Shaking his head, while gasping he looked at me sitting in front of him. His face was downtrodden until he looked at me, a smile appearing on his face.

"Are you okay hun?" I asked very sweetly while placing a paw on his shoulder. With a heavy sigh he looked away.

"Yeah… I guess," he stated sadly while looking to the ground.

"Was it 'her'," I asked him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah…" He said still sadly, while I sighed.

"Was it that day?" I asked hoping for a no to sound from him.

"Yeah…" He said plainly. I reached up and hugged him, he wrapped his paws around me hugging me.

We stayed that way for a while until we began our solemn walk to the Doxah Mountains. Day after day, night after night we continued our walk. Kage seemed to cheer up some, thanks to me. But no matter what I said, I just couldn't get him to cheer up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **Lemon Ahead** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was around midnight when I woke up from my sleep. I was snuggled into Kage, who was staring at the sky with a blank expression on his face. A thought came to my head on how I can cheer him up. 'How can I be so dumb sometimes?' I thought to myself. Standing, I placed my front paws onto Kages chest gaining his attention. I smiled down at him, he half smiled back.

"Care to join me in the river tonight?" I asked Kage suggestively, while turning to the river walking towards it. I heard him scramble to his feet and quickly follow me. Grinning in victory I continue to the river nearby. Padding up I take a few laps at the water as Kage walks up to my side, with his cloak already in collar form. Looking up to him I grin and yank my cloak off. Securing it to the ground so it doesn't fly away in the wind. I jumped into the water.

"HOLY ARCUES IT'S COLD," I yelled out after resurfacing. I turn to see Kage just laughing at me on the shore line. He shook his head and walked in and over to me. I placed my front paws onto him, because he can touch the ground while I cannot. The moment I touch him a warmth fills my whole body expelling the cold. He looked down to me and kisses the top of my head. I look up to him and smile wide, dragging in a large breath I dive down. Going down to his waist I noticed his member was already out and waiting. Opening my mouth, water instantly filling my maw; I engulfed his member which quickly replaced the water. Moving my head back and forth, sometimes slightly choking on him as I plunge him deeper until my lips touch his knot. I slowly repeat this action several times, until my lungs scream for air. Releasing his cock, I began using my claws to climb my way up him faster. Breaking the surface I take a long heavy inhale. Looking at Kage he has a big smile on his face and a lustful look in his eye's, which I hardly ever see. 'Oh… this is gonna be a long night for me,' I thought allowed making him smile wider.

Taking another drag of air, I dive back down to repeat my action again. A few moments passed as my lungs screamed for more air. About to retract his cock again, I feel his paw on the back of my head slam me to his knot. I hear him bellow at the surface, while my mouth fills with a salty liquid as it gushed from Kage. Lungs still screaming, I swallow as fast as I possibly can. After one final spurt his paw lets go of my head. Quickly I scramble to the surface and gasp for air.

Feeling him wrap his arms around me from behind, he drags me to the water edge. He flips me around and drops me on my back, while repositioning himself. Lunging forward he impales me stretching me apart making my gasp in pleasure, while he groans in his own. Digging his powerful claws into the left side of my chest and my right hip. He then began to hump fairly vigorously, knowing he could go harder I dig my meek claws into his sides. Getting my point he begins getting more violent and forceful, all while I growl and moan in pleasure and pain. Feeling that I'm not going to last much longer, I bit my lip to hold myself back. I could not hold myself back any longer, I howl out in pure ecstasy while I clench around his cock. I feel my cum flow through me, past him, and spray out. He growls in pleasure and I feel jet, after jet of his seed flow into me.

He did not knot me so he pulled after his orgasm, while I flipped around onto my stomach. Raising my tail and looking back at him to see him grin at me. I rock my rear back and forth waiting for him. Growling he sinks his cock into my ass spreading me to my limits as I struggle to stay in place. Groaning in pain, I wait for him to start humping in order to gain pleasure. After a minute of adjustments he uses pure power to slam my ass, digging my claws into the soft dirt in order to stay rooted. Now with overwhelming pleasure I feel myself spray cum into the water as I let out another 'cute' howl. Arching my back so instead of his humps pushing my forward, it pushes me into the ground. After a few moments he digs his massive claws into my back, making me howl yet again as I cum again. Feeling his humps become more sporadic, I guessed he was close to cumming to. Pushing in with as much force as he could, while dragging back with his claws he slams his knot into my ass. Hearing him howl in pleasure, while he spurts his seed into my ass makes me howl along as I cum again.

The air was filled with the smell of cum and sweat, while its creators pant endlessly. Taking out his claws and wrapping one arm around my chest he lifts me to his stomach and limps out to lay next to a tree. Along the way to the tree, I could see blackness fading into the edges of my sight as I passed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ **Lemon End** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I awoke the next morning to see tree's slowly passing by me as I was carried by Kage. I placed a paw on my stomach sadly, 'Sometimes I wish I could still have children.' I thought.

'I'm sorry I couldn't stop them that day.' Kage said through our mental connection sadly.

'It is what it is babe. Plus you hadn't even met yet so don't blame yourself,' I said back to Kage getting no response. Feeling Kage stop, I got up to stretch. Hopping up onto Kages head to see what was going on. Ahead of us was the path to the Doxah Mountains. Kage let out an exasperated sigh. Licking the top of his head I jump down and started patting my fur down. Kage just waited for me to finish, when I was done I felt my cloak fall around me covering my vision. Sighing I pulled it into position. I stood up to have my hind legs give out immediately, looking to Kage he just chuckled and laid down for me to climb onto his back again. "Shut up you…" I said lightly pushing his head away, he only grinned more and started to walk the long path.

P.O.V. Sin

I have been walking for hours even before Nova had woken up. I'm thankful for her in so many ways that I can't even begin to list off. Hearing her rant on and on is actually a pleasure to me. Though I can't really describe why. All I know, is that she changed something in me that day. Something I can't describe. Just seeing her there on that bed in the condition they put her in was… Sickening to me. I couldn't bring myself to kill her like I was hired to do.

I broke into her hospital room and all I could do was stare and admire her beauty. By the time she had woken up, I had gotten rid of her 'issue' for her.

That day is burned into my skull, they day I changed. The day she changed me. She is an angel to me, she tore my monsters away. I do not wish to be Sin, I was made Sin. But she gave Kage back to me, allowed me to be… Me.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked questioningly.

"Yup…" I said plainly.

"What was I talking about then?" She asked angrily.

"Chocolate… And how much you like it, even though you can't have it. Then you went on and on about your favorite kinds. You finally decided on a chocolate caramel mix." I stated matter-of-factually, while looking back at her. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything, with an annoyed 'huff' she spun around to her back and stopped talking.

I love silence, so blissful and serene. Silence is a true friend who never betrays. Silence is as deep as eternity. It's almost angelic in a sense. Silence can not hurt you, only delay you. So in my opinion it is the zenith of tranquility and serenity. So don't mark my silence as unwillingness, mark it as enjoyment bestowed to me.

It has been a few hours now, and are just now seeing the village of Breestone. It's fairly peaceful here, it's named after the crystal spire in the middle of the village, which was dubbed the Breestone. When entering the village you pass under a large natural stone arch way, as the whole town is built within an alcove alongside the mountain. As we passed under the archway we were greeted by a human monk.

"Greetings travelers," he said with his eyes closed giving a large bow while swinging his arms out wide. Behind the man off in the distance, the Breestone could be seen stretching from the floor of the alcove to its ceiling. A red pulse could be seen traveling down into the mountain, while monks human and pokemon alike pray and bow at the base of the spire. "How can we be of service for you," he continued.

"We are just passing through, is that Inn still broken?" Nova asked as she propped her upper half on my head. Opening his eyes at her response, he looked at us with shocked eyes.

"Sir Sin, and Madam Nova… We have thought you died long ago," he said going into another bow.

"Nope, we're still alive and kickin," said Nova with a light pop of her paw on my head. The man gave a slight chuckle.

"Breestone is happy to welcome you back, and yes the Inn has been fixed." He said turning to the side gesturing us into town. The closer I got the stone the more my blood wanted to boil.

The man led us to a large three story stone Inn located near the outer ring of the village. The village was built around the Breestone, the stone being the middle. The village had three rings in total, each shaped like an oval. The closer you got to the Breestone the more important the buildings were. So they weren't to mad that we blew up the Inn the first time, because it was on the outer ring. Entering the Inn it was very nice, clean wooden floor, clean table, clean walls, clean counter, clean dishes, clean rooms, ect…

The man left after opening the door for us, but another man from behind the counter greeted us again. Walking over to him, I noticed there was only six other people here. I looked up to the man while he was cleaning a cup.

"Room?" I asked plainly. He nodded and tossed a key over the counter to me, catching it with Psychic and handing it to Nova to hold. I walked up the stairs to find are room, Nova hopped down when outside the room and unlocked the flap door near the bottom of the door. She walked inside while I followed. The room was very nice, it had everything the other Inn did, it just looked better. We both jumped into the bed to get a good night's rest. Nova snuggled into my side as I stared at the ceiling.

It was white, bubble after bubble, rivet after rivet. The patterns never changes, but the more you look the more you find. Wooden beams stretched from support to support. The wood dark as ebony was quite rare to find this far west, so it was a sight to care over. It was basked in blue from the moon, clouds often interrupted the moons visual prowess. Making the room a faint gray, bleak almost. It was cold, Nova kept my side warm. But the room was cold, I could still feel the burning sensation from the Breestone. It is 'hers' after all. It's still hard for me to believe that some people pray to and worship that bitch. The room was soon basked in a warm light as Nova began to wallow about. She stood up and smacked her lips and blinked lazily at me. She sprawled herself against my chest.

Licking her cheek lovingly I rolled out and off the bed, while she just lazily flopped onto the bed. Sighing I reached up biting her neck gently and lifting her of the bed. Setting her on the ground I started patting her fur down for her. After I grabbed her cloak from the bed and placed it over her, while she licked my cheek affectionately. I went through the flap and used my tail to keep it open for her as she walked through. Going down stairs we ordered a small breakfast.

"So are we talking to 'her' today," asked Nova while eating.

"Yes," I said plainly having already finished my food. Nova sighed heavily.

"Arceus dammit… I don't wanna," she pouted.

"If I have to... So do you," I said earning another sigh.

After Nova had finished her food we left, to go and talk to 'Her'. We walked all the way around town to avoid the Breestone. Passing by the next archway leading further up the path. Snow started to be an very avid sight as we climbed the trail, while Nova had got on my back way before any snow was on the ground. Trudging slowly up the trail, taking our time to go up to the peaks. Passing under another archway we entered a small stone circular clearing. Many monks were here praying. Walking past them I came up to the metal door covering the cave entrance. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I opened my eye's and released my breath, my pupil morphed into a ring with many circles line it. Staring at the door, a loud bang sounded and the cranks started to clunk open. The door slid open, not a single monk looking up from there praise or bows. Walking through the door, the brown rock turned into a brilliant silver. Passing by purple and red crystals sticking into the cave, we heard the door close behind us. Walking to end to a small spherical room, in the center of the room floated a purple ball of energy. We were looking upon 'Her' as she was filling the room with a perpetual unease.

"What do you want?" I said will a scowl of anger, regret, and fear.

"I would watch you tone child," said the venomous voice coming from the glowing orb. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Sorry ma'am," I said sadly while looking to the ground. Felling Nova lick the back of my head reassuringly, I raised my haed and sighed. "What did you want?" I asked nicely.

"I am unfortunately in need of your assistance," she said calmly.

"And what makes you think... I'm gonna do it?" I asked apprehensively, while Nova hoped of my back.

"Its reward," she stated coldly.

"You have never given us a reward before. What is it?" Asked Nova cocking her head to the side.

"I will discharge you from service Sin… You can keep your eye's and there powers," she stated as I recoil slightly with my eye's wide. "And for you Nova, I will grant you the ability to bear children again." She stated again this time Nova recoiled and almost toke a step back.

"You can do that?" Nova asked shock lacing her voice.

"Of course… I can do anything," she said proudly. "But you have to help me first," she continued.

Nova and I shared a stare of worry. "What do you want us to do?" I asked not quite excepting.

"There is someone to the far east trying to expand into this territory. He needs to be reaped," she stated coldly making Nova's eyes go wide.

"He doesn't kill any more you…" Nova began but cut herself off.

"You… What?" She asked venomously.

"Nothing… Never mind ma'am." Nova dodged. "But Kage doesn't kill anymore," Nova said defensively.

"That sounds like a personal problem, he IS a Reaper after all its what he does," she said adding emphasis on 'is'. Nova was about to say something but was cut off.

"Who is he?" I asked earning a glare from Nova.

"Head east… I will tell you then," she stated as her glowing orb dissipated.

Nova turned to me with a heavy glare. "You are NOT killing anyone," said Nova fairly angrily. I turned and walked back down the cave. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" yelled Nova making me wince at the volume she managed to produce.

"Nova… You could be healed." I sadly said while turning towards her.

"I don't care… My health is not worth a life," Nova said matter-of-factually.

"It is to me…" I said while turning and walking away, hearing an exasperated sigh behind me followed by quick paw steps. Nova padded in front of me, glaring up at me.

"I know you love me… But a life is still a life, a life does not equal one's well being," she said dropping her glare while putting her paw to my cheek. With a big smile she says, "It's not what you do anymore. I will love you either way you choose to do this but… I do have a preference." She placed a small kiss on my nose.

"I… Don't know what to do," I said torn. Nova sighed and hopped onto my back. We walked up to the door as it opened for us.

No monk looked at us still as we walked past them and down the solemn pass once again. However this time we have a chance to truly be free.. But is it really worth adoring the face of Sin again. One last time is all it's going to take. I have a chance to help Nova, to cure that day of pain away. To me that is all "she' had to say and I still would have agreed. Nova however thinks this is a terrible plan. I can see why, she spent all this time molding me into what I am now. She doesn't want to see that slip away from her. She doesn't want me to leave. Walking past the archway I made a long loop around the village again, now standing in front of the Inn.

Entering the Inn we were greeted by the man again, but we ignored him and continued up the stairs. Gently sliding Nova off my back onto the bed, she had fallen asleep not that long after leaving the cave. laying down next to her, as to reflect on the day's events. Even though the day had not ended, it felt that way to us. Fore that cave saps the energy from people in it, except 'Her' of course. The room was now basked in a faint orange hue, the light bounced off of Nova's fur as I watched her sleep.

"I must protect her from the pain, I have the opportunity to take it away."

* * *

 **A/N: Done… 7:30 am… I am done… Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	5. Chapter 5: I Am A Lover

**I Am Sin - Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: There done… This chapter is gonna show some of Nova's past, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

My lungs burned, my legs tired and my body ached in pain as I ran from alley to alley. I rounded a corner to be met with a knee to the face. I recoiled back in pain, as I staggered backwards I can feel myself bump into someone. Opening my eye's from the pain, I am immediately met with a strike to the face. Feeling my legs get swept out from under me, I fall to my side with a pained thud. Then all I could feel were multiple strikes to the chest, stomach and face. Many laughs followed my pained groans.

Trying to ignore the hits to my form, I try think back to memories that I had once enjoyed. To only be met with more pain, seeing the faces of my suicidal parents, my murdered brother, my kidnapped sister, my hung grandmother, and my executed grandfather. Every memory bringing more tears then they already had. I was alone, all I want is someone to hold me. Maybe even see me.

I was ripped from my memories as I was thrown off to the side of the group and onto my back. They all just laughed and mocked me as the slowly left, rounding corner after corner. I could have sworn I saw a glowing red light on the roof, but it had quickly gone so I thought I was just seeing things again. That happens often, mainly when I am hit in the head or stomach.

Feeling beaten and used I got up on my shaky legs, feeling blood ooze from my stomach. Upon further inspection, I realized that I had been stabbed again. My vision was blurry, my muscles ached and I could hardly feel my legs anymore. I fell to ground heaving for air, digging my tiny claws into the muddy ground to drag myself to the main street to look for help. I drug my white fur through the mud, as it was raining that day so my world was caked in brown. Having to take several breaks, to push finite air into my lungs.

My life was simple, really. Go train, come home to a lifeless small house, leave to work at my piteous job, come home and sleep alone, and repeat. The worst thing though, was the daily beatings from others around town. I'm not sure why they did it, but everyone seemed to hate me. Maybe because I was different. My fur was white, though not like a normal shiny eevee, theirs was more like silver. Mine was pure white. Or maybe it was the black fur on my collar or tail tip. Maybe even it was that I found myself looking at girls, the same way that I should look at boys. Everyday I would look into the mirror, and would say 'I am disgusting.' or 'I am vile, sick, and foul.' I would claw at myself to try and tear and peel away my exterior that everyone hated. I hated it… I hated me, I only really wanted one thing...

To maybe become normal…

The mud was very soothing, along with cold rain hitting my face as I stared at the night sky. I just stared… Hoping that one day, maybe someone will look at me, and see me.

I felt my body run cold, as my vision began to darken. Next thing I remember was that incessant smell of Iodoform. With my eyes barely open, I could see a red ringed umbreon standing by my bed side. He just stared at me, with those cold dead eyes. Though he showed little emotion, I could tell he was conflicted.

"Do it… Do it… Kill it…" chanted an echoing voice. Though I could not see them I knew it was feminine. The umbreon looked extremely conflicted and he kept trying to take steps toward me, only to stop himself.

The world went dark again. When my eyes reopened all I could see was his paw, with claws extended hovering above my face. It was shaking, he looked like he was fighting himself. Growling in anger, he yanked his paw away.

Yet again my world went dark. My eyes slightly opened to see the umbreon pacing in the room. Back and forth, back and forth he walked. I tried to speak to him, but no matter what I tried I just couldn't move any part of me.

"Do as you are meant to…" came that female voice again. "Reap her. You are MY Reaper, do as I tell you…" it said again adding emphasis on words that described her. It was all I manged to hear, before my world went dark again.

By the time I had fully regained consciousness the umbreon had long been gone. I was being checked by doctors almost every waking moment.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake miss Syth," said one of the doctors while moving and checking my front right arm. All I could do was groan and writhe in pain from there touch's.

"We are sorry to inform you…" the doctor paused for a moment, "that you have severe muscle damage," hesitated the female doctor hovering over me. I felt my breathing quicken, making the doctors more cautious and slow there movements.

"Shhh…" shushed a doctor quietly trying to calm me, all I could do was continue my rugged breathing.

"There is also something else we regret to inform you of," said the female doctor again. I looked to her, as my breathing finally began to slow down. She only looked at me with the saddest expression I had seen in my years. She looked down and away saying, "do to the damage to your lower body, along with multiple acts of rape…" She allowed a pause and silence to fill the air. Rape was nothing new to me anymore, I had grown to live with it. "You will be unable to have children, and to current medical knowledge there is no way to fix you," I felt my breathing increase again, along with my eyes starting to water. "The damage done to you is unrepairable. We are very sorry," She continued. She looked up to the other doctors while they all looked to her.

"Please, let's give her some space," she said while walking to the door. The other doctors nodded in agreement and left with her.

All I could do was stare at the ceiling and cry to myself. I stopped crying when a black clump fell from the top corner of the room and onto the floor. It had bleed perfectly with the shadows. It moved and stood up to four legs, making it look more like a cloak now. Removing its hood the red ringed umbreon looked right into my sapphire eyes.

'How long has he been here?' I questioned in my head. He began to walk forward and jumped onto my bed. He lightly placed a paw on my chest. 'For the way he looks, he has a very gentle touch.' I thought. His touch, however gentle still sent waves of pain through my body. Hearing me wince he backed off, removing his paw from my chest. His ear twitched as if was annoyed at something.

"Can you speak?" he asked plainly showing no emotion. His voice was so deep and rough, yet oddly calming. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would leave. Only grunts and rugged breaths left my maw. The umbreon bowed his head to me while saying, "take your time, no need to rush." He was so kind to me. He looked back up to me, that's when I noticed he was... Uncomfortable.

"Y...ye...yes…" I choked out. His uncomfortable aura surrounding him vanished when I spoke. He looked at my body and shook his head lightly. He shot up suddenly with a determination in his eyes that was not present before. The umbreon jumped from the bed, and walked to the window of my room. "Wa..wai... wait…" I forced out again. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back over his shoulder and all I could see in his eyes, was pain… they were filled with pain.

"I will be back, no need to worry." He said while looking back to the window. He jumped to the window sill and jumped out the open window.

'Who was that?' I asked myself. 'He didn't look at me like the others did,' I continued to bicker to myself for quite some time. Until the door to my room opened and the female doctor poked her head in.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked solemnly while walking the rest of the way in. "It's time for physical therapy," she said as she closed the door. I only groaned in compliance.

It had been several days since I had seen the umbreon last. The physical therapy was outright grueling, and painful. The food I was given was dreadful, and the beds began to hurt my back. Thanks to the physical therapy though, I could finally manage to walk; however slow it was, it was movement. My muscles were incredibly weak, and gave out often. The worst part was when my muscles would randomly have fits. They would spasm and freeze up, it would send pain across my whole body. It felt as if I was being stabbed by a thousand needles at one time.

The guards came to me as well. Asking me questions, like where I was yesterday. Which is fairly obvious. When I asked what had happened, they told me some people around town have been killed and hung from their houses. This shocked me, as nothing like this has ever happened here before.

Everyone that had been killed, we're known as my main antagonists around town. So the guards tried to arrest me of suspicion. Which was outrageous, and my doctor threw the biggest fit I had ever seen anyone do. She continued her actions until the guards left, saying that I wasn't going anywhere anyway. Which is true.

A few more days passed and I still hadn't left this room. One night however everything changed. I woke up and it was still dark outside, but there was a scyther standing above me holding one of its raptorial arms to my throat; however he wasn't moving. Looking around I saw everything was a pale gray and fuzzy. The scyther was clear as day though. A crack sounded from it, as it's left leg snapped in two. Another crack sounded as his arm shot up and away from me, and snapped backward at its joint. The scyther still showed no emotion of pain and remained unmoving.

The umbreon jumped onto my bed startling me. He looked down at me with determined eyes. With his cheeks coated in blood as his eyes bled. His normal circular pupil had changed into a upside-down triangle with small circles at each straight. He reached over and bit into the scythers leg, swinging him around and letting him go as if throwing him to the open window. But the scyther remained in the air and did not fly away. The umbreon closed his eyes briefly while shaking his head. The moment his eyes open, time sped back up as the scyther sped so fast through the window I couldn't even follow it with my eyes. He looked down to me with his blood soaked face.

"I need to get you out of here," he said as he walked over to me.

"Why?" I asked, but for some reason didn't stop him from picking me up, not like I could anyway.

"Because it's not safe," he responded while putting me on his back.

"No, not that… Why me?" I asked making him stop in his tracks. Silence filled the air as nothing happened. He didn't move, and I didn't move; he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I...I don't know," he responded as he jumped off the bed and towards the window.

He brought me to my house first, so I could grab some of my things. It took a while, mainly because I couldn't move that fast. He didn't seem to mind. He just waited patiently in the doorways of the rooms I would enter. Then we left town around dawn. We walked for a few hours in silence, though he didn't seem to mind.

"So what's you're name?" I asked breaking the silence from the long and continuous walk. He had still been carrying me this whole time, he must of been tired.

"Sin… My name is Sin," he responded plainly as he walked.

"Yeah… I'm not calling you that, what's your real name?" I asked giving him a quizzical look as he looked over his shoulder at me in bewilderment.

"Then call me Reaper…" he said plainly again as he turned his head back to the path.

"I'm not calling you that either. I asked for your real name," I said adding more force to my words.

"Umm… My real name?" he rhetorically asked as he looked to the ground. There was a long pause, as he was deep in thought. "I think… My real name… Was Kage… Kage Reign," he said while looking back to the path ahead still with a look of confusion plastered all over him.

"How do you not know your real name?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to be pushy, but it seemed that way to me.

"I haven't used it in a… very long time," he answered while not looking away from the path.

"Like when?" I asked. 'Stop being so pushy!' I yelled to myself in my head.

"Hmmm…" he paused for a long time as, if deep in thought but continued walking. "When was Foria founded?" Kage asked out of the blue.

"Umm… Around 500 years ago… I think," I answered his random question. "Why?" I asked with nothing but confusion in my voice.

"Because… That is the last time my real name was used," he answered nonchalantly. My mouth opened in shock as I stared at the back of his head. "You never told me you're name," he said, while not really asking. While also trying to change the subject.

"Nova is my name," I respond with disdain lacing my voice that was aimed at me. "Don't try and change the subject… Are you saying you're over 500 years old?!" I loudly asked changing the subject back.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty eevee," he said with a kindness he had not used yet. I just blinked in confusion, as he just shook his head as if he hadn't meant to say it.

He had complimented me on my name and my appearance. "Do… Do you mean that?" I asked sheepishly, while looking down to his back with my eyes watering, as if overflowing with hope. There was a long pause as he just stopped in his tracks again.

"I do… You are very beautiful," he said shyly in a low and quiet voice. I wanted to leap in joy that for the first time since my parents killed themselves, someone had complimented me. I began to cry, as tears dropped to his cloak and rolled off. I leaped forward, ignoring the pain from my legs. I started to nuzzle his hoodless head vigorously while crying. He seemed confused at my antics, but didn't stop me from nuzzling him.

"Are you… Okay?" He asked while stopping again.

"Better than ever," I said happily continuing my nuzzling. "I couldn't describe to you on how happy that made me. To hear someone say those words to me again." I said while crying harder. I got up and began to wipe with neck with my paw, "I am so sorry I got tears all over you."

"No it's fine," he said while continuing his walk. "No one has said those things to you before?" he questioned while I wiped my eyes feverously.

"Not for a long time," I told him. "People there would be more likely to hit me then talk to me, let alone compliment me," I continued while looking back down to his cloak. I heard him growl at my last statement, as if he was angry. "But it's fine now… You're here to protect me right?" I asked with a smile on my face. He turned his head around to look at me with a smile on his face, which soon dropped as the chatting female voice sounded.

"Kill it… Kill it… Reap her…" it spoke quietly and venomously.

He shook his head again, as if to rid himself of the voice. Then he looked at me with surprise. "Can you... Hear 'Her'?" he asked shocked.

"Ummm… Yeah," I responded innocently while looking down to fumble with my paws.

"How?" he asked still in shock. Even though he was not looking at the path, he would easily dodge any hazards on the path, such as holes, or roots.

"I… I don't know?" I answered unsure of my answer. "And how are you doing that?" he just looked at me confused. "And by that, I mean walk and dodge everything on the path without looking at it." He turned his back to the path after I clarifyed my question.

"I… Just do, I guess," he answered while shrugging his shoulders. "I never really put much thought into it."

A few more hours passed, that were the best in my life. We just talked, for hours about each other. That's when I decided to lay down and try to get some sleep. Maybe I have a chance to guide him, to take away his pain.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

I woke up next to Kage in the Inn that we had stayed at. He was of course, looking at the ceiling. Noticing I was awake he looked down to me with a big smile, which soon dropped. Giving him a quizzical look, he took a deep breath.

"We need to talk about this deal," Kage said while rolling his whole body to his side to face me. I gave off a sigh in exasperation, which caused him to look away and falter a little bit. Swallowing a lump in his throat he began, "If we do this… Then you could have kids and I would be free," he said trying to get me to agree. I narrowed my eyes at him in slight anger.

"We already have a child… Though he may not be mine by blood, but I don't care…" I said bringing up the fact that we already have a child. He opened his mouth to dispute me but nothing escaped his maw. "We will do this deal, but I want to remain the way I am… I don't want to be fixed," I said reassuringly. "Because you made it happy to be me, so I don't want to change," I said licking his nose. "But for your freedom… I say we do it," I said giving him a cute smile.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked while rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"More sure than you it seems" I said while standing up and shaking my fur. I placed my two front paws on his chest and stood up on him. "Let's go find this guy," I said while licking his nose again. I lightly jump down and began smoothing my fur down. "Do you think Wolfe will help us?" I asked while already knowing the answer.

"He would if I asked him to, he owes me a few favors." Kage said plainly as he rolls out of the bed landing on his side with a thud. I just looked at him weirdly. "I am feeling lazy today… Do you think you can carry me today?" he asked me while feebly moving his front paws.

"Ha… You're funny, you're caring me hun. So get up that's get out of this town," I said while walking to the door waiting for him. Kage sprung up to his feet and walked over to the door. Waiting for him to go first to open it for me, which he does. We slowly walked down the stairs into the main room of the Inn. We ordered food, which we always get for free here. We had helped the Grandmaster get rid of some people in the Inn before, so he allowed us to eat here for free. Even though we did end up blowing the Inn up, but they understood that it was an accident. After eating and thanking the Inn keep, we left to head out of town again.

It had been a few hours walk through the mountains, I of course got on Kage's back when my paw hurt, like always. It had been quiet for some time as we just stared out at the sight across the mountains.

"So are we gonna go see Lura?" I asked backing the silence in hidden excitement. He just chuckled at the question.

"Yes… We are going to go see them in the south before we head east," he answered not taking his eyes from the mountain path. I just couldn't help but wiggle in excitement, he just chuckled at my antics.

"What?" I asked as I sharply looked away in fake embarrassment. "I am just happy we are going to go see Lura…" I said defensively, making him chuckle again in amusement.

"I know you are…" He said while lightly shaking his head at me. I just giggled at him, while laying down on his back to rest.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Kage**

* * *

I walked in silence for about five hours, until I reached the bottom of the path. By the beginning of the path was a group of merchants who, from what I could tell were being harassed by a few others on the path. They others would not that the merchants continue down the path. As I got closer I noticed that one of the bandits was a pokemon the other two were human.

The pokemon was a Lucario and the humans were you're average human, both were male though. I walked past the scared merchants and up to one of the human that was in the middle. He pointed at me dramatically.

Using Psychic I broke his finger in four places and held his mouth shut, so he wouldn't yell and wake Nova up. I used Psychic to launch the human in the middle way down the path. While taking a step forward and used Repulse with my right arm. A red ring shot out of my right arms ring and launched the human on the right into the woods and back first into a tree. Turning to the Lucario, who just shrugged and walk away. Making me chuckle and shake my head, looking behind me I notice Nova was still sound asleep.

After the quiet thanks from the merchants, who gave us some food which I had them put into my bag; I continue my walk south-east. Nova slept for a very long time, which is normal. She doesn't have a lot of energy ever since that incident. So she has to sleep often, but I don't really mind. I love the silence but I also love to hear her voice, so it works out.

I walked for days, while letting Nova sleep during the nights of the long walk. Until one day I felt Nova lift herself up. She smacked her lips a few times and licked my head. She leaned up and placed her head on top of mine, so she could see where we are going.

"Where are we at now?" She asked quietly.

"Ummm…" I said while looking around trying to determine where we are. I heard her start to growl lowly while picking her head up.

"You… know where we are RIGHT?" she asked adding emphasis at the end of her comment. I just chuckled at her while I looked around.

"We are… Close to Norovia," I said while looking back to the path ahead.

"Are you sure?" She asked with awaiting disdain.

"Yes…" I said with determination in my voice, earning a sigh of relief from Nova. "I think…" I said provokingly, earning a growl from her and a bite to the ear. I laughed at her, "We are, we are, we are," I conceded trying to pull my ear from her maw. She let go and lightly pushed my head away.

"Jackass," she said while laying back down, as if trying to ignore me. There was a long silence, until I saw the walls of Norovia across the fields. Once we exited the forest the majority of this area is fields and small batches of woods and/or hills. I felt Nova stand up as we approached the the closed gates of Nor.

"Halt…" came a voice from on top of the wall. Looking up I saw a pokemon which I couldn't quite make out from in front of the setting sun, but he was a city guard so we stopped. "What is your name and business in Nor?" asked the guard down to us.

"My name is Macy Dunn, and this is my bodyguard Matthew Lummox," Nova yelled up. I looked back to her after she introduced me.

'Really... Lummox?' I asked her in her head, she just grinned.

"We are here as scouts for a group of merchants coming this way," she said without skipping a beat. The guard hesitated for a second and left.

"I didn't think you would know what lummox meant," she said while shrinking behind me.

"Of course I knew what it meant," I responded while the gate slowly opened. I walked forward into town. A few steps into town we were stopped by a medicham.

"Welcome to Nor, have you two been here before?" asked the guard, who must be the same one from the wall.

"We have, thank you," said Nova. She tapped her back paw and I walked past the guard and into town.

Nor was a really big town, so I had to walk for quite some time to get to an Inn. The main roads of Nor were stone, which was quite annoying. Though the Inn was quite nice I suppose. According to Nova it is one of the best Inns in Nor, but they look the same to me.

"Welcome come in, come in," said the Inn keep as we entered. His eyes went wide as we entered and looked at us, "Sin, and Nova… It has as to be you," He said while jumping over the counter. He seemed like he was excited to meet us. Nova and I just looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah… That would be us," said Nova while we looked to the man.

"You have know idea how big of an honor it is to meet you two," he said while kneeling down to us.

"Just to clarify… You can understand me right?" asked Nova cocking her head to the side.

"Of course I can," he responded with a large smile on his face. "You're voice is as lovely as I heard it was." He said while bringing his smile into a smirk. I just raised a brow at him.

"Ummm… You see I'm not… Really into… Humans," said Nova while leaning away slowly.

"Oh… I see," said the human while looking away.

"How do you know of us?" I asked plainly.

"Oh… I used to be a mercenary. You tend to hear stories," he said while looking back to us. We talked for some time, mainly about how he new of us. Until Nova got fed up with his constant flirts, she isn't much of a human type.

"Do you think we could get a room for the night?" asked Nova sweetly hiding her anger.

"Yeah, of course," he said while standing up. "It's on the house as well," he said while walking over to the stairs. "It will be the last room on the right," he announced and walked back to his counter. I walked up the stairs with Nova still on my back.

"He sure seemed excited," I said while walking down the hall, earning a giggle from Nova.

"Yeah… You could say that," she said as we got to the door to our room. We went in and believe it or not, it looked a lot like all the other Inns we have been to. "Can you believe a human was trying to flirt with me, even after I said I wasn't interested," Nova remarked as she jumped from my back and onto the bed.

"Hey… Your just pretty, it's hard not to flirt with you," I said while jumping up onto the bed as well. I licked the top of her head before laying down, with Nova laying down next to me.

"How long are we gonna stay in Nor?" asked Nova as she curled up next to me. I looked to window as I could feel a presence nearby.

"I can feel him close by," I said making Nova perk up.

"Is Lura with him?" asked Nova as her tail started to wag vigorously.

"I don't know." I said while shaking my head with a chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now, hope you all enjoyed. Oh and some of Aurumn48's character should be making an appearance in the next chapter. They are from his story, A Legends Beginning go check it out.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	6. Chapter 6: I Am A Friend

**I Am Sin - Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Sooo… This chapter is gonna contain a ~little~ amount of info, and some fighting in it lol But hope you all like the story so far, without further adieu on with the story.**

* * *

"Just get some sleep," I said while pushing Nova's head down. "We will go find them in the morning." Nova let out an annoyed sigh as she stopped her tail wags while putting her head down.

"Fine~" she dragged out. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

I let a contempt sigh as I stared at the night sky through the window. Even though it was dark, many light where still on in the city. I could still hear people at the market a few streets over. After a few hours had passed, while I just listened and looked upon the sights and sounds of the city; I was soon filled with a feeling of dread, and adrenaline. Quickly turning and rolling over Nova, while allowing my cloak to unfold around us. Wrapping my right paw around her, I jump to the corner of the ceiling that was the furthest away from the door.

I stopped my hastened breath to a halt, while Nova still breathed quietly asleep. My cloak sprung out to the edges of the corner and changed its shade to a black, shadow like appearance. The interior of the cloak turned from a fabric, to a shear wall so that I could still see into the room. Soon after my cloak shielded us from sight, as the door was kicked in. Though it was kicked with obvious force, it gave no sound as it was forced open. A few seconds after the door had been kicked in, an Albino Zoroark stepped in with sword in hand. Its red eyes piercing the darkness of the room. It walked further into the room, making no sound as it walked in. Its head snapped and looked around, as if looking for us, while lingering on our bags. This white Zoroark, with the tips of its fur black as void; he gave off no sound. No matter if it was breathing or walking there was no sound.

The Inn keep soon popped his head from around the door and hesitantly looked around. "There not here?" he said as he looked around in confusion. The Zoroark spun around to look at the Inn keep. As it spun, I got a glimpse at a symbol in its fur on its right upper leg. I couldn't make out what it was, as he had spun to fast.

"You said they were here," spoke the Zoroark, definitely male. Its mouth hadn't moved, and the voice was more or less projected around it. It began walking towards the Innkeep.

"They were here, I didn't see them leave." Said the Innkeeper as he raised his hands in defense, while taking steps back. The Zoroark kept walking until they left my sight and into the hall. "Hold on, hold on. I will find th…" began the Innkeep, but was cut short as a thud followed.

It had been quiet and the feeling of dread left the air. Looking back down to Nova, who had woken up and was staring into the room while holding her breath.

"What in the Arceus was that?!" She quietly yelled as her breathing picked up in pace. I allowed my cloak to retract from the wall, and drop us to the floor. Nova scrabbled to her feet and zipped out from under my cloak.

"I have no idea, but we need to leave." I said while grabbing are things. After grabbing our stuff, I quietly look around the door. Nova was standing behind me waiting for me to continue. I didn't see anyone in the hall, but everything seemed to have a think layer of dust. Slowly walking into the hall leaving large paw prints in the dust, I could hear Nova's small paw steps following me close behind. Walking further into the hall and towards the stairs, I stopped about halfway through the hall.

"What's up?" Asked Nova as she looked around, as if awaiting a threat.

"Do you hear that,' I said quietly raising my ears in different direction. Getting a weird look from Nova as she did the same as me.

"No~" she dragged out cautiously while taking a few steps toward me.

"Exactly…" I said plainly, earning another confused look from her. "There's nothing, plus all the candle lights have been blown out." I said while continuing our walk to the stairs.

"I don't like this…" Nova said with fear lacing her voice.

"I know," I responded reassuringly while placing a tail on her back.

"That doesn't help."

We walked down the stairs and into the main room of the Inn. The whole place was covered in dust. Drinks and food were still on the tables, though those to were covered in dust. Nova and I looked around briefly until walking further into the room. I stopped when I started to hear sounds of fighting, which in turn made Nova stop. She pressed her side to mine and we both back away from the door of the Inn, which is where the sounds were coming from. Moments later Wolfe crashed through the wall, making Nova jump in surprise.

Wolfe slid to a stop about halfway through the Inn knocking over chairs and tables as he slid. He was in human form with his hood up. He was on one knee with his arms crossed in front of him, while breathing heavily. He was covered in small cuts, and gashes that tore at his cloak and armor. He glanced at us for a brief second before regaining his focus on the fight. A white and black Zoroark wielding a pulsating white sword, was now standing in the building in front of the hole Wolfe had made. Nova and I ran to each side of Wolfe, me being on his right. Wolfe stood up straight while glancing at both of us.

"Don't let the sword touch you," Wolfe said seriously while getting into a fighting stance. His right leg was behind him and he was crouched low with his left arm facing the Zoroark. Wolfe wielded his two daggers, both were facing inward.

"Why, what's up with them?" Asked Nova as she took a step back while crouching low.

"It weakened me somehow, I can't use any form of real speed, or teleport to get to Lura." Said Wolfe with a scowl of anger. He glanced at me for a second, as if silently asking me a question.

"I'll get her," I agreed as I took several steps away from Wolfe and Nova. This seemed to calm Wolfe a little.

"We will talk later Mr. Sexy," he said earning a huff from me and a giggle from Nova.

"Sure~" I declared. I looked to Nova for reassurance, she just smiled and nodded. "I'll keep her safe," I said as I looked back to Wolfe. "Keep Nova safe," I said taking another large step back. Wolfe just gave a slow nod in understanding.

I close my eyes to focus only on Lura, her blue fur, blue eyes, and her sleek body. Opening my eyes, a black bubble forms around me. As it closes around the top of me, the bubble becomes solid and I can no longer see through it. The next second the bubble dissolves around me, to show that I am now outside the city walls. Spinning my body making the half circle of wood that had come with me spin as well. Jumping forward, adding a lot of pressure with my legs to send the half circle cork screwing down into the ground. Hearing a loud cry of pain, I tuck and roll once I hit the ground. Landing on all fours in front of a recently escaped Lura.

Lura had a look of pure shock and happiness all over her face once she realized who I was. Standing tall and proud while looking at her pursuers. "Kage?! We haven't seen you in like forever," Lura said as a smile spread along her face. Realizing she wasn't going to get a response, she turned to the enemies. There were three white Zoroark chasing her, one however was on the round with a chunk of wood in his back. The two in the back were wielding swords. Lura walked next to me and got into a defensive stance. "What did Nova set your power to?" Asked Lura while analyzing the two Zoroark.

"She didn't, so I'm setting it to 75 percent." I said plainly while taking a step forward, making the Zoroark snap into their shitty half attack half defensive stance.

"That's too high Kage, dial it down to 50." She said while following my step forward. I growled at her passively, but did as told. I looked to the two Zoroark who were still in their stance.

Using Valeurs, time slowed to a crawl. My eyes began to bleed and pulsate with pain. Sprinting forward, I slide through the legs of the Zoroark on the left while simultaneously slicing the left leg of the Zoroark. Ending Valeurs, time sped back to normal. Sliding onto all fours I jump and spin with an Iron Tail straight to the left temple of the Zoroark. The force sent him soaring and right into the other Zoroark knocking them both down. Turning back to Lura, who just had a grin on her face.

"Let's go," I said plainly while turning and started a slow sprint back towards the city. Hearing her quick and light paw steps behind me, I speed up my sprint after allowing her to catch up. Looking around the exterior wall of the city, I noticed that the North and South ends of the city were under siege by soldiers in black armor. Looking up to the bright moon standing tall in the sky, I realized we were headed West back to town. 'That means they were taking Lura to the East. Why?' I questioned to myself. "Do you know of anyone named Legion?" I asked Lura while we ran back to town.

"Ummm... Not that I'm aware of?" She half answered while giving me a quizzical look. "Why?" She asked while looking to the South and North.

"Oh, no reason…" I said plainly, turning my attention back to the East entrance of the city. A heavy sigh sounded from Lura, as she just shook her head while turning her attention back to the East entrance of the city.

Looking behind us, I noticed the two Zoroark were following us. The one I had cut in the leg was having trouble keeping up with the other. I stopped in my tracks, as to take care of them when they to stopped. I turned to them as they clash the swords together, making a shrieking high pitched noise whine out. The sound made me put me paws to my ears in pain as the sound seemed to never end. Lura stepped up next to me using Ice Beam to form a small wall in front of us, then used scald to launch the barricade into the two Zoroark. Leaning down to me in concern; Lura didn't seem to be affected by the sound.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lura through the sound. Her voice seemed so low and distant but oddly clear. She put a paw on my shoulder and the sound seemed to vanish, "are you okay?" She asked again, her voice was now clear and soft as normal.

"Yes, I'm fine now." I said standing back up. A loud thud could be heard as the two Zoroark push the Ice slab off of them. "Don't let the sword hit you, though I'm not sure if it would affect you." I said getting back into my low fighting stance.

"Why, what is it?" She asked while following my lead but taking a few steps back.

"It's made of a metal called Celesvian, it can do… Things," I said with a slight scowl. "It does, stuff to people like Wolfe and I." I said while taking a few deep breaths. "Although it's rather rare, but they seem to have a lot of it somehow." I said glancing back at Lura for a second. "Wolfe knows of it… Or at least he should. I can't remember if I actually told him or not." I absentmindedly spoke while looking up in thought.

"I have never heard of it. Wolfe never said anything about it," she said with confusion laced in her voice. "Only some seem to have the swords, like the third one didn't have a sword."

"Good to know," I responded while looking back to the two Zoroark. Both of them drew their arms back, as if they were going to smack them together again.

Using Psychic, I hold the arms still to stop them from hitting the swords together. Feeling and hearing the small pitter patter of rain start to fall. Allowing my dark energy to pulse from the bottom of my paws, I sink into the ground, into a dark circle that had appeared and spread from my paws. Almost faster than they could follow another circle appears behind them. Leaping from the portal at the confused Zoroark, I made my dark energy flow to my right paw allowing it to take the form of a large purple spike emitting from my paw. Piercing the Zoroark on the right in its lower spine, earning a loud snap followed by a cry of pain. Using the Zoroark as brace, I launch myself up and to the left. The other Zoroark now just looking to his teammate, swings his sword sideways at me. Rolling midair, it sliced right below me cutting the head of the other Zoroark clean off. Landing on the only standing Zoroark's head while raising my right paw to jam it in his collar bone. The Zoroark raised his right arm while wielding the sword. Jamming my shadow claw into the right side of his collar, while an Ice Beam shots past me and hits his hand. The force knocking of both attacks making him collapse, as he fell I just rolled forward and getting to all fours.

Lura runs up and used another Ice Beam to pin his arm down. When the Zoroark was sufficiently pinned, I walk over and scoop up some mud while kicking his sword away as to not physically touch the blade. Looking back to Lura I nod to her as if to acknowledge her skill and growth, and we began our walk back to city again.

Once we reached the stone exterior wall, I noticed the massive wooden gates were open ever so slightly. Pressing my side to the wall and poking my head through the opening, the city was still very dark, quiet, and dusty.

"Where's Nova?" Asked Lura from behind me, who was being very quiet and low to the ground.

"With Wolfe, I can't teleport with her." I said while walking through the gate further into the city. The only sounds I could hear in the city were those of the sieges to the North and South, and Lura's soft paw steps behind me.

A few minutes passed in our silence, until we reached Market East. There were five Markets within city limits, one named after their corresponding direction and the one in the center; named Central Market. There was one Market outside the city, but that one was to the South and was most likely overrun already. Judging by the sounds of fighting the guards were more than likely holding there own against these things. These Zoroark weren't great fighters, but not all of them held that mark in there leg. Much like the Zoroark Wolfe was fighting and the one that broke into our Inn room. Another odd thing was that all the Zoroark looked exactly alike, excluding those that held the mark though they to looked the same in appearance.

"Have you been to Nor before?" I asked Lura who was walking quietly behind me. Her usual quiet paw steps were followed by the clicking and scratching of her claws as they scraped along the stone main road.

"Ummm… Maybe a few times," she responded while putting a look of thought on her face. "But not enough times to know where to go," she continued while looking back to the road. "Why?" She asked while glancing at me before reverting her attention back to the road.

"Just a question," I said slowly while looking to the North side of the city. I could feel the death in the air. I could smell the iron from blood in the air, almost taste it. North was losing, South however seemed to be holding their own. Noticing my stares, Lura follows my vision before looking back to me.

"Let's get back to the others first, then we all can go help them." She said softly and reassuringly adding a small smile, as if trying to calm my nerves. I just stared at her blankly, making her feel uneasy.

Just as we entered the Market to the East, we jumped back and into cover. In the Market was about six Zoroark, along with six Humans in black armor. None of the bore a mark of any kind, and only one Zoroark and one Human held a sword of the blindingly white metal. Ducking behind cover, Lura and I noticed the stall we had jumped into was covered in a thick layer of dust. Looking back above our cover, I noticed the whole market was covered in this dust. The Zoroark and the Humans were flipping and breaking stalls, as if they were looking for something.

One Human broke a jewelry stall, and crouched low and picked something up. As he stood up, he inspected the object. Still unable to see it, I rows a little but more out of cover in order to try and get a better look. The human walked over to the Zoroark that wielded the sword and handed it the object. Once the Zoroark was in possession of the object, all the other stop there looking and looked to the Zoroark with the sword. The Zoroark lifted the object into the air facing in towards the moon as if inspecting it.

The object was a perfectly circular green orb, it seemed to have something moving inside of it. The orb was about the size of a small ball. Lowering it back down, the Zoroark looked to the others before nodding to them. One of the Zoroark put a hand to his head, and a loud beeping could be heard echoing throughout the city. Leaning back down to get back into cover, I glanced over at Lura.

'We can't let them have that… Thing," I thought to her, who in turn just nodded her head in determination.

A loud crash could be heard as an armored gauntlet shot through the wood panel of the stall. It grabbed Lura by her scruff and yanked her through the wood panel, earning a loud yelp from her. Jumping and rolling over the counter of the stall, I slammed an Iron Tail straight onto the crown of the black armored soldier that had tore her through the wall. He fell onto the ground unconscious with me landing on his back with a snarl of anger. Lura had slid into the middle of the Market and was now fully surrounded by the enemy. Flowing my energy into my legs, I shot forward with immense speed. The Human was lodged into the ground as he's armor cracked under the force of my legs. Sprinting at speeds not many could follow, I slid past Lura while biting into the scruff of her neck to yank her with me. As she was grabbed, Lura gave off a hacking sound as she was pulled. Stopping the slide when enough distance had been made, I spring up and jump over Lura to stand in between her and the enemy. One of the Zoroark put his hand to his head again, and another beep sounded through the city. Almost immediately, the sounds of fighting seemed to slow in the North and South.

Getting a really bad feeling about where this is going, I turn my attention back to Lura who was just getting up. "Keep going down the street, take your 18th right, you should find Wolfe and Nova." I said giving her one of my rare smiles. She looked up to me with hesitation.

"You're not coming?" She asked with concern while shaking her head slightly.

"No… This is about to get heavy," I said while bring my attention back to the group in front of us. The group were slowly spreading out to the left and right creating a half circle around us blocking all direction but West.

* * *

 _ **Lura P.O.V.**_

* * *

I just looked at Kage, who just asked me to run away. "I'm not going anywhere…" I said, sounding almost upset that he asked me to do that. I'm not as young as when we first met, I'm much older now. Kage turns around and leans in, and presses his lips to mine. Hesitant and shocked I just blinked in response. He licks my lips asking me to open my mouth, still shocked that he was kissing me I open my mouth. I was about to pull away, until he shoved a spherical object into my mouth. Now understanding of his sudden act of passion, I accept the object. He pulls back and nods slowly at me, as he puts a paw on my chest to give me a light push. Taking a step back, I look to the enemies. All there attention was transfixed onto Kage, they must have realized he had taken the object from them.

Nodding to Kage, I turn to run West. "50 isn't enough… Give me 75," Kage said as he turned back to the group. I sighed at his request, Nova would not like him even going past 50 percent power.

"You can have 74," I said slyly while grinning back to him. He just chuckled in response.

"That'll do," he said taking a few steps towards the group, while I ran West and down the street.

I stopped counting the streets when I felt Aurumn's presence, and just ran closer to him. About to take a right off the main street, a white Zoroark zips past me through the air and into the corner of a stone building on the other side of the street. Peeking around the corner, I see Aurumn in his Human form standing in the middle of the road. His head snaps to me when I poke my head out and he drops his stance as I burst full speed to him. I leap into him as he wraps his arms around me as I snuggle into his neck. His hood falls from my snuggling to reveal his short brown hair, I open my eyes to see Nova sitting behind him. With an audible gasp I jump off of Aurumn and run to her. I was about to tackle hug her, but she held up a paw as she heaved for air. I slid to a stop to not bulldoze over her. She heaved a few more times while still holding her paw up. She took one last long deep breath and held it. She suddenly springs at me, and wraps me in a hug, wrapping my paws around her to hug her back. After our long affectionate hug, we part and I look back to Aurumn.

"That was adorable!~" Aurumn drug out. He was about to pick me up again, when I put a paw up to stop him. Spitting the object out into my paw, I noticed it was a green orb with a black goo swirling inside. Aurumn gave me a very weird look as he saw the orb. "What is that?" Aurumn asked as he kneeled down to me.

"I don't know, but Kage gave it to me. But you can carry it," I said while tossing it up to him. He caught it without hesitation "It gives me the heebie jeebies," when Aurumn caught it, his gray eyes widened in shock for a brief moment.

"That is one of the six Ichor Spheres," Nova said while licking some of her accumulated cuts. Looking at Nova with a look of confusion, with Aurumn following suit. Nova stopped her licks to look back up at us. "Really? Even you don't know what they are?" She said more or less directing her remarks at Aurumn.

"Should I know what they are?" Asked Aurumn, at least he didn't know what they were either.

"Is now really the time for a lesson?" Nova said while standing up and Cocking her head to the side. Aurumn and I just look to the Zoroark who was still trying to regain his footing but keeps falling.

"Don't see why not," Aurumn said while shrugging his shoulders. As I just smiled at her, Nova gave of an annoyed sigh while she sat down.

"Okay fine, here is the short version… The Ichor Spheres are orbs that contain a vast amount of power. Each one holds the blood of its corresponding Divine, or guide depending on how you look at it." She said as she began to pace back and forth, Aurumn would make occasional glances to the Zoroark to make sure we were safe. "The Divine, are a group of creatures, like this Goddess of Wolfe's, or 'Her' of Kage's. There are four other ones, for awhile Kage and I went on a journey to find these six, though we said we were just visiting old places. We were able to find five of them, before that whole prison dilemma." Nova said while maintaining her pace, after hearing they were in prison I couldn't help but gasp and look at her in shock.

"You were in prison?" Aurumn and I asked in unison. "You should have said something we could have busted you guys out," Aurumn said while again making another glance at the Zoroark.

"That topic is for later, right now let's just stick to one topic." She said continuing her pacing. Taking a deep breath, she started to talk again. "Anyway, upon further investigation we found out there are many more of them. Though only six orbs, to our knowledge exist… Though we don't know who made them. Because we found out that these Divine's made six Malady orbs, which are the opposite of the Ichor orbs. Instead of giving the user power, they sap it from the user leaving them drained of power. Though the Malady orbs are hard to distinguish from the Ichor orbs, as they were designed to look the same as the other." She stopped for a moment to look at us to see if we were following. I just blinked at her while Aurumn gave a continue gesture with his hand. Nova gave off another annoyed sigh, and took another sharp breath before speaking again.

"To be honest, I have never seen a green one before. I have seen, a red, gray, blue, purple, and a yellow. The purple belongs to 'Her'... The gray belongs to Leilah aka the Goddess, blue belongs to Ova, red belongs to Adea, don't fuck with her by the way. She is very volatile, we learned that the hard way. And yellow belongs to… well we don't know her name yet. Each one seems to have an untold amount of power within them, but very few can harnesses the power. Even Kage could not use their power. Though if he could we might not have lost to Adea… That bitch," Nova said saying the last part quietly to herself.

Hearing a loud beeping followed by a snarl we all snap are attention back to the Zoroark, who was standing up straight holding his sword. This Zoroark had a symbol imprinted on its leg in the fur. The symbol was that of a cross, but the bottom was more akin to a blade. This one seemed different, though I couldn't see anything different other than the symbol of course. Following its gaze, it was looking straight at Aurumn. That's what I thought until Aurumn brought his arm out that held the orb, and the Zoroark's eyes followed the orb.

'So it wants the orb?' I questioned to myself. I looked to Nova as her head snapped to the East with her ears perked up high.

The Zoroark leaned forward like it was going to sprint until a massive shock-wave shook the whole city. Aurumn, Nova, and I all yell in pain as we all collapse to the ground as pain wracked our body's. Glass could be heard shattering, along with wood snapping and splintering throughout the area around us. The Zoroark froze on the spot, and just looked East towards the direction of Kage.

* * *

 _ **Kage P.O.V.**_

* * *

The whole Market was a wreck, along with most building in the area. I used Shadow Claw to block a sword coming from my right, while using Iron Tail to block a sword coming from the left. I was covered in many cuts and gashes from the special blades. I could already feel the affects draining my power, as my right arm and tail could hardly withstand the pressure from the wielders. Looking back to the amassing group, that I could hardly see do to the amount of blood coming from and in my eyes. No matter how many I knocked out more just kept coming, the sounds from the North and South had stopped some time ago. My vision goes blurry for a brief second until I shake my head, willing my vision to come back. That much I was granted, but as my eyes refocused I was met with a shadow ball to the chest, which sent me flying backwards. Looking to where I was going to land, which was one of the few intact buildings surrounding the East Market.

Closing my eyes to focus. After a moment of flight, I open my right eye and use Valeurs to slow time; almost immediately I seemed to freeze in the air as everything came to a crawl and most color washed away.

'Here comes the shitty part' I said in my head knowing what was to come. Opening my left eye, I use Torah which increases ability power to absurd levels. Using two eye abilities at once, I was already feeling the head splitting migraine along with the feeling of needles in my eyes. Focusing on the house it slowly starts to dismantle itself. By the time I land, the whole house had been dismantled and was floating above. Closing my eyes and sliding to a stop on the empty foundation. I spin around to face the group, while using Psychic to keep the parts of the house levitating in the air. Shooting all the pieces forward into the group, impaling a lot of them. Feeling a very sharp pain in my back and chest, I look down to see one of the blades from those special swords stabbed through my back and into my chest.

Picking me up with his sword, the Zoroark flings me off of his blade and into the middle of the Market. I stop my momentum from being thrown by digging my claws into the ground when I could, as I was skipping across the Market. Rolling onto my stomach from my side, I could feel the crimson pouring onto the ground. Trying to stand, with what little energy I had left I manage to push myself up. My vision begins to blur again not allowing me to focus.

"Fucking swords," I say aloud making a few of the Zoroark grin at me. Slowly shaking my head again to regain focus, I heard a beeping sounding in the West. This sound made a lot of the Zoroark and soldiers look to the West. They began to march West. I can't allow them to obtain the orb, it could cause many problems in the future.

Leaping over them with new found vigor, they turn their attention back to me. I feel my eyes morph into something completely foreign to me.

'You… Shall reap them all,' I heard her voice echo through my head. Feeling the control of my body, be taken from me. I feel myself lean up onto my hind legs out of no control of mine. And I howl to the sky, it sounded so… Dark, grimy, almost creepy even. There is a reason I don't howl. I soon felt nothing but pain fill my entire body as my vision goes dark.

* * *

 _ **\- ? -**_

* * *

"Sir, I have found one of them," spoke a voice to my right. Opening my eyes, I see the wooden roof above me. Rolling to my right and onto my stomach, standing I look the stone doorway. Kneeling in it was a white Zoroark with his head lowered in respect. With his armored vest strapped tight to him even though he never fights.

"Which one did you find?" I asked coldly, with voice so deep and threatening that know one would dare come against me.

"Green, however there is a complication." he spoke with hesitation not wanting to offend. Jumping from my gold cushioned throne onto the blood red carpet.

"Be very specific with your words Mask," I said while walking up to the Zoroark. While kneeled he was still taller then me, but I was not small by any means.

"They were there sir. They stopped my efforts." he spoke apologetically.

I stood up straight and looked around the room to see if we were alone, which we were. "Stand," I said plainly while turning and walking back to my throne. Jumping back up and sitting down to look at the now standing Zoroark. "Have the servants gather my things," I said while flicking a paw at him, who in turn nodded and walked off with another bow. Turning to the large window to my right to stare at the mountains in the far distance.

"Still alive are we…" I said aloud to myself. "That needs to be fixed…"

* * *

 **A/N: There it is, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you guys see anything that could be improved in my writing, please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	7. Chapter 7: I Am A Monster

**I Am Sin - Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Welcome to chapter 7 :) Oh, and just to let people know who HAS read my story before it was taken down. The story has changed quite drastically.**

 **And just a reminder, this story takes place in a world made by Aurumn48. So give his story a read(If you haven't already of course).**

 **But anyway… On with the chapter.**

* * *

I jolted awake with a gasp. It felt as if someone had kick-started my body. Looking up while breathing heavily, I could see the blue sky with the sun peeking out from behind the mountains in the distance. I raised a black paw into the air while rotating it around. I stared in confusion at the black appendage.

Hearing a gasp to my left, I slowly turn my head to look at the noise. "You're awake!" came the voice of a human peasant. He was above average height, with a strong jaw and very short hair. "You must be hungry little one," he said while disappearing from sight briefly. He came back with a handful of berries and set them down near me. I lurched up slowly, I seemed to have to drag my body around to make it move, much like always. I felt like a stranger in my own body, it felt so different from who I was. Once I was up, I got a better look at my surroundings. I was in a wooden wagon filled with many things, from barrels to furs to tools, and it was being pulled by a ponyta who was looking over its shoulder at me with a faint smile of relief. Looking down to the berries, I noticed they were all blue, my mother had told me once along time ago about different types of berries, though now that memory seemed so... distant. Recognizing them as Oran berries, I began to slowly eat them. A smile spread across the Human's face as I ate the berries.

"Reaper…" Came a voice from the back of my head so quiet it was almost unnoticeable. It seemed to echo through me. It was female, but the voice held a power that I could not ever hope to comprehend. Shaking my head to rid my skull of the venomous voice. The human looked at me in confusion, he knelt down to my level to look straight at me.

"You alright little one?" he asked with a look of sincerity. I just nodded my head slowly to answer the human. "Alright... we best get going, it's getting kinda late." he said while turning away from me to look at his items spread around the dirt path. It seemed as though they were robbed, and a lot if his items were thrown about the path.

"Reaper…" came the voice again. I felt myself lean forward slightly towards the human, with claws extended I slowly raise my right paw towards the back of the human. My breathing quickened as my claws got closer to the him.

He turned around to look at me again, and within an instant I moved back to my original sitting position. "It's not safe out here at night, so we should probably get back to the village before nightfall." he said with a smile. He walked away to begin picking his things up. Sighing in relief that the human had not noticed what my body did. Shaking my head in self disapproval, I looked to the ponyta who was now glaring at me cautiously. It had obviously noticed my actions.

"Reaper…" came the voice again. I glared back at the ponyta, for a second nothing changed until the ponyta's glare faltered. It looked away from me in submission, huffing in victory I looked back to the human who was still picking his things up.

After the human was done repacking his wagon he got up on the front half of the wagon, while asking the ponyta to continue down the path. The ponyta just stood in place and stared blankly forward down the path. After a few tries to get the ponyta to move, it looked back at me with a blank face. My body nodded, and the ponyta looked forward again and began slowly walking. The human scratched the back of his head in confusion. I shook my head and regained control of my… this body again. Laying my head down on my paws, I closed my eyes to hopefully drift off into the dreamscape.

"You are so weak…" came the voice. I opened my eyes and looked out into the black void that I was surrounded by. Looking around to try to see the voices sounder but was only met by blackness. Standing up to look around more, an umbreon appeared out of thin air in front of me. I jumped away in surprise, as the umbreon was four times the size of a normal umbreon. "You are so weak…" she repeated while lowering her head to glare down at me. Her voice was so loud I could feel my chest and legs shake.

"I don't mean to disappoint," I said while lowering my head down in submission.

"That's all you ever do. Every day it's the same with you, look at yourself in confusion and walk around like an idiot. I have to control you to get anything done around here." She ranted. After getting no response from me she growled in anger and smacked me with her massive paw sending me flying away from her. "Speak you insolent fool!" She yelled. I slid to a stop and walked back over to her while limping, with my head still hung low.

"I'm not an idiot…" I said passively, taking a deep breath to allow a pause in the conversation to see if she would hit me again. "I… Just don't know who I am anymore," I said solemnly while getting even lower to the ground. She just sighed in response.

"You're my Sin, a monster in the eyes of the people, your the bedtime story parents tell there children. And most importantly, you're my Reaper… you do as you are told," she said while walking around me. After her second rotation, she past in front of me and the blackness took the shape of the field from my dead childhood. Bodies lying just about everywhere you look, with blood raining from the sky. "You even killed your own parents… you are a monster in your own right. So just embrace it." She said while taking a huge breath of the iron filled air.

"I didn't choose this… I didn't choose to be a monster, a Reaper, or a Sin," I said with tears brimming in my eyes as I laid on the ground.

"No one gets to choose who they are, that is life's greatest lie. You are who others make you, their impressions stick through. You are in essence who the other person wants you to be," she said while kneeling down in-front of me. "So shut your blubbering ass up, and just live with it. Be who you were meant to be," she said while placing a paw on my head. "Your parents were rebels against the Lost Order, they would have taught you to become a monster as well. To further their own gain, they needed you in your most feral state, which I could guide you to, while they could not. They saw greatness in you, the same greatness I see in you." She removed her paw and stood up proud while looking around. "Control has just... shifted," she looked back at me with a grin. "I am the only person you can trust now… I am your Divine. And plus you know just as well as I do… once that wagon reaches that village they will try to arrest you, and they will fail."

"I know… the world hates who you made me," I said with minor anger piercing through.

"You would have become a monster either way… It's just that I could grant you even more power and control than those mortals ever could have."

"So I'm nothing more than a killer," I said with the anger vanishing.

"For now… but I have great plans for you, I can guarantee, you will be more than just a killer," she said while lowering herself to my level and shrinking down to the size of a normal umbreon. "But for you to be complete, to feel like you own yourself, you need to accept who you are and who you will be," she continued while placing a paw in front of me. "If you want to be more than a killer, and have the power to change the future, and to be the future of the higher standing. All you have to do is place your paw on mine and I will guide you to your future. Take the lead in your life for once," she said while waiting patiently for an answer.

There was a long pause between us as no one said anything. Looking back up to her with a look of uncertainty, "What will happen to me?" I asked getting a sigh from her.

"Many things, you will become my Sin, and as such you will do as told with no hesitation or back talk. You will also become stoic and hide any and all emotion other than anger," she took a long breath before continuing. "Anger is the blood of the world, without it there would be no war, therefore no innovation and no true peace."

"But isn't that what peace is?"

"Peace obtained by nothing, is a lie. If there was no war, no anger, war would would have been a concept unknown to those who held peace in that world. People who hold peace in this one, they know what war is, so they can appreciate and know true peace." She said still waiting with a paw outstretched towards me.

"So… you want me to make war, to make anger… to make peace available to everyone in this world, as they would all know the pain of war?" I asked while looking up from the ground to look at her. A smile spread across her face at the sound of my question.

"That would be correct, you would be a necessary evil," she said while nodding slightly. Another pause ensued, and she just waited patiently as if she already knew my untold answer.

"Then I accept…" I said as my breath quickened. I reached a paw forward and placed it on her rough paw. Her fur almost felt as if it we're made of metal, but it was oddly soft. She just smirked, and the whole world disappeared again.

My eyes reopened to reveal my woodland surroundings, I was still in the wagon with the human who was organizing his belongings. The ponyta was still blankly pulling the wagon down the empty trail. I looked to the human while standing, the human looked to me once I had moved and put a warm smile on his face. Keeping my head high, and face as stoic as can be, I walked over to the human. He was knelt down on one knee, as I approached I put my left paw up onto his knee and looked up to him. With his smile still bright and welcoming, I extend the claws on my right paw and slam my right paw into his throat. The humans smile dropped in an instant as his blood began to flow from his neck and onto my paw. He began coughing which made him spit blood around, and he reached up to grab my right paw. I looked into his eyes, he held a look of shock and confusion as he just stared into my now cold, dead eyes. He pulled helplessly at my paw in hopes of pulling it out. His eyes began to shake, as I pushed forward and pushed the human onto his back. He stared up at me as he started to try and heave air into his dieing form. Soon after his body relaxed and he just looked into my eyes while I looked back. His eyes held a look of defeat and they became dull. I watched as the light faded from him, once it was gone I yank my paw out with an audible squish. With a growl I sharply look away from the human to look at the ponyta. It was still walking down the path, it didn't look back nor even perk an ear in my direction.

Looking around the wagon, I deduced that this human was a minerals merchant. Many different metals and powders were inside the wagon. Walking over to one of the barrels in the back, I push it over with ease. A black and brown powder soon poured out as it impacted the ground, tilting my head to the side I leaned down and sniffed at the powder. Realizing what it is, I raise my head and look around the wagon more. Walking over to a massive wine-skin in the corner of the wagon, I remove the cap and sniff the air near the top. Recoiling from the potent smell, I quickly recap it. Looking around, I yank a skin from the side panel of the wagon and roll it into a type of tube. Walking over to the pile of powder, I scoop some up and pour it into the wine-skin. Placing the skin tube in the top of the wine-skin, and putting the other end into a barrel full of water and watched as the water began to bubble.

Taking a small jar and putting a middle divider into the center, I pull the lantern down from the middle of the wagon and dump the oil into one side of the jar and pouring more powder into the other side, and put an unlit candle on top of the jar. While placing the jar next to the water barrel, then I jump up into the driving section of the wagon. I could see the village in the distance.

Looking to the ponyta, "Look at me," I told it, and it spun its head around to look at me with dull eyes. "Pull this wagon to the middle of town, then ignite this candle back here… understood," I said while gesturing behind me. It just nodded it's head in confirmation. "Good," I said with a fake smile.

I hopped off the wagon and began walking into the woods away from the path. An hour past, and I was on a hill overlooking the village. I could see the folk walking about doing the daily activities, children playing and adults working. It was a small village, it was more than likely on the outskirts of a larger township, but I couldn't see it from here. However I could see the wagon, it had stopped in the middle of town, just as instructed. Some people had approached it, many were knocking on the sides to try and get the attention of the merchant inside. The ponyta however walked through the small crowd of people, pushing them aside as it did, and stuck it's head through the back flap of the wagon. Pulling it's head back out, it walked back to the front of the wagon again and waited. Soon people got more angry at the merchant and started to rock the wagon. A loud bang echoed through the village and small clearing, and the wagon exploded spewing a white powder in all directions. Once it would make contact with anything it would ignite, and burst into flames. Many if not all houses and shops were burning within seconds, people were screaming as it began searing their flesh. Unable to shake the flames off, many fell over as there corpses still burned. Men, women, and children alike, fell over as they burned. There screams reverberating throughout the dusk sky, while the white clouds were being tainted by the gray and black smoke.

'Their lives, their homes, their bodies, all burned for the sake of what?' I questioned to myself in the confines of my own head.

"Peace… You did it in the name of peace, my Reaper." she said in my head again. Almost unknowingly to me, I felt a smile creep onto my face.

* * *

 **Lura P.O.V.**

* * *

A massive gust of wind blew from over the tops of buildings and into the roads. We all had to get low as to not be swept away, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Nova being lifted into the air slightly. The wind got rougher, it whistled so loud you could barely hear yourself think. Looking to Nova, she was blown up and into the air, I saw her scream but I could not hear it. I leaped forward and grabbed her and we both landed on the ground trying to stay low. Nova tried to say her thanks, but again even though she was inches away from me I could not hear her speak. Then the wind had picked up debris, such as wood, rocks, metal, and miscellaneous items.

I looked to Aurumn, who we had his daggers stuck into the ground as supports and he to was trying to stay low. The Zoroark however was on the main street and had no cover, so he was blown away almost instantly. The wind came to an immediate stop, and the debris stayed in mid air for a moment before cascading down among the city with loud crashes. Aurumn leaned over Nova and I, as a stone pillar fell from the sky and broke in half upon contact with Aurumn's back.

After a brief silence, Aurumn got up and took a step back and began to stretch his back with pained groans. "What was that?" I asked allowed to know one in particular.

"I don't know," Nova said while getting up and shaking herself.

"Kage can go overboard sometimes, but that was nothing I have seen before." Aurumn said while looking to the East. "Plus I heard him howl," Aurumn said in minor confusion.

"You heard it to?" questioned Nova.

"Yeah…" Aurumn said while turning his gaze to Nova. "Has his eyes shown any new development lately?"

"Not that I kno..." there was a long pause as Nova stared blankly forward. Her mouth made the shape of an 'o' "Ummm, yeah they have actually. When we left the prison, Kage accidentally used Landa, when he had meant to use Toma… Which is what he said happened when he first discovered he could use Valeurs." She took a breath and walked into the main street, which was littered with debris and trash. "So a new one could have developed…" she said and began walking down the main street. Wolfe and I shared a glance and followed suit.

It was a painful walk, not only was the road stone but now it had bits of metal and wood scattered all over it. But once we were close to the East Market area we stopped. There was a large crater where the Market and houses once were. Most of the buildings that weren't in the crater were collapsed and torn to shreds. The sky was black, blacker than night, even the moon could not be seen nor the stars in the sky. It was like staring at a void of darkness. Nova gasped and started to run down the crater. I looked to the center and saw a figure at the bottom, they were laying down and not moving. Smoke rose from their form. Taking a deep breath I follow Nova down, as Wolfe did the same. The dirt was really hard, and the rocks were perfectly cut to match the curve of the crater. Once we reached the bottom and caught up to Nova I realized it was Kage, his rings glow was very faint and his breathing was shallow. Nova reached forward and put a paw on the umbreon's shoulder. A searing sound could be heard as Nova screamed and pulled her smoking paw away. I used a weak water gun on her paw to cool it down. Wolfe took a few steps forward and looked at Kage, then he glanced at me.

"Lura soak him with a Water Gun," Wolfe demanded, while I stopped my water gun on Nova, who in turn began shaking her paw around and put it into her mouth in pain. Turning to Kage I fire a water gun to soak him in cold water. The smoke stopped and Wolfe leaned down and picked him up with a grunt of effort. "Holy shit hes hot," Wolfe said putting Kage a small distance from his chest.

"Now is not the time for comments like that," I said with a soft glare while shaking a paw at Wolfe.

"Not quite what I meant… but sure that to," he said while turning around and started to walk back up the crater. We walked back to the Inn on the painful road and sat Kage on the bed, which Nova immediately hopped up onto, and curled up next to him.

Kage's eyes began to bleed again, and he began to jerk and twitch in his sleep. Nova looked up and licked his cheek, and he stopped his movements but the blood kept flowing. Wolfe was about to leave to see to the the situation of Nor, until Nova lifted one of Kage's eyelids up. Wolfe immediately grabbed Nova by the scruff of her neck and pulled her away. A large hole was blown through the Inn wall and into the next room, sending splinters everywhere. Kage's eyes were closed again, I had ducked low while Wolfe was covering Nova with his back turned to the room.

"Well... we know what it does now," Nova said breathlessly while Wolfe turned back to the room. He set Nova back on the bed and walked to the door. He glanced at the hole in the wall big enough to fit a Rhyperior through with ease.

"I'm headed out… Don't blow up the room again okay girls," he said while shaking his head and walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

* * *

 **? P.O.V.**

* * *

I was sitting at a table, waiting. My front left paw was rested on top. There was a Doctor/Scientist on the other side, he was very carefully and was slowly removing my claws on my left paw. I coldly glared at him, never faltering, never blinking. The doctor had a cold sweat, and he looked very nervous about the situation. Once they were removed, he started to implant black metal claws into my left paw. After they were in, he closed the wound and leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Picking my paw up to look at his work, by the time my paw reached my face the wound had been fully healed, like normal. Retracting them, and releasing my claws repeatedly, I looked to the doctor.

"Have you applied this to all of them?" I asked harshly with venom in my voice. I started rotating my paw around to look at it.

"We have sir… Masks anatomy seems to be very malleable, and adaptive. So his body is vary approving of the metal implants," he said shakingly.

"Do they work?" I asked while looking to my claws again.

"Yes they should, yours are made up of a more dense version then the ones we gave to the Masks."

I looked up to the doctor with a smirk, and his nervousness multiplied ten fold. Jumping up onto the table and walking face to face with the doctor, who was now breathing vary heavily.

"Don't move," I said aggressively, as I plunged my left claws in the human doctors right shoulder. There was a brief scream, and a 'poof' as dust exploded into the room, as the doctor was gone. Jumping off the table and to the door, I pushed it open and kicked it closed as I walked through. Shaking the dust from my fur, I growled in disgust. Looking to my right the hallway was lined with room sized windows inside every window was a doctor, and a white Zoroark. Each one had their left claws replaced. Chuckling at this militaristic advantage, I walked down the hall to the wooden door at the end. Pushing it open I make my way down the spiral staircase.

Passing floor by floor, I stopped at the very bottom. This door was metal. Knocking on it lightly, I waited for the door to open. Once it did I walked through and into the room, this was the forge room, hundreds of forges lined the walls of the hall and many fire types working at each. Walking all the way to the end forge, I made quick glances at the work they were doing. Each fire type was making and forging white metal, to be later turned into equipment. Once at the end the Flareon stopped working and turned to me with a bow. His ribs could be seen, with many bags hanging from his eyes, as most of the forgers looked this way I paid no mind to it.

"Is the shipment done?" I asked while walking past him to inspect his forge. His breath increased at the question and he became scared. "The order you were given was to make 1000 swords. I don't know about you but… DOES THIS LOOK LIKE 1000 SWORDS TO YOU!" I yelled which shook the room and equipment and forges in the hall, while grabbing the Flareon by the chest and pushed him onto the ground.

"No sir…" he said passively with fear vary present in his voice. Releasing him and pulling him back up to his feet, I stared into his eyes.

"How many do you have done?" I asked calmly, while placing my front paws onto his shoulders.

"30," he said while wincing as if expecting to get hit. My face just dropped at his answer. Taking a deep breath, followed by silence. I dig my right claws into his neck and slam his head down onto the anvil with a loud bang as it reverberated through the hall. While cutting the chain that was holding the iron press up, and slipping my left paw into a loop of the large chain to hold the press above his head. While holding the Flareon down with my right paw, I gently place the iron press onto his head, making him yell out in pain.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him making him go silent with tears beginning to fall from his face and onto the iron anvil. Kneeling down to look straight at his face with a deep glare. "ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE THE REST IN TIME!" I yelled into his face.

"Yes sir, yes sir, I will make the rest." he pleaded while sniveling.

"See... was that so hard," I say calmly while raising the press again. He had a look of relief on his face as the press was removed from his head. My face droped again, and I release the chain. The press falls and squished his head into a red pudding with a very loud squelch and bang. Grabbing a smith cloth from the wrack, I start walking back down the hall. Passing a Magmar, I toss the cloth up to him. "Your forge is dirty... clean it," I said not caring to turn back to him and just kept walking.

"My… Forge sir?" he asked with confusion while looking back down at the cloth to see the symbol of the head blacksmith.

"That would be correct, your the new head blacksmith." I said with a smirk on my face as the Magmars just dropped. "You heard that conversation right? You have a lot of smithin to do, so hop to it. Congrats on the promotion."

Walking back through the metal door and into the staircase again, I start my walk up. Once near the top I go through the gold encrusted door. And find myself in my throne room, I began to hum to myself a happy song as I hop around the room.

"Sir," came a voice from the hall leading to the front part of my fortress. I looked over my shoulder while continuing my humming, but stopped my hopping. "When would you like to leave?" Mask said from inside the throne entry way.

"Hmmm… send word to Myra that she will be joining me on my journey," I said while hopping onto my throne. Mask nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Sir… you have blood on you," he said as he left the room and down the hall. I watched as he went, from the throne I could see all the way to the main door of the fortress that was over 200 yards away. Looking to myself, I inspect the blood and growl in anger. Clapping my paws together a female Espeon slowly walked into the room from one of the side rooms.

"Yes sir?" She asked cutesy, her voice was fairly high so she was very young.

"Lick this blood off of me," I said while walking over to the large window behind the throne, and sitting down. She walked over with no hesitation and began licking my black fur clean. While I just stared out to the mountains and city below.

* * *

 **Lura P.O.V.**

* * *

Aurumn finally came back after talking to a guard, and Kage still hasn't woken up yet. Aurumn said that the town had been wrecked, most of its population had been killed. The guards had informed him that the dust was what is left of most of the population. They weren't to happy about the crater in the town, but what could they really do at this point. The population now from there impromptu head count was only in the low thousands.

Nova had still not left Kage's side, and stayed curled up next him not wanting to leave, we had to bring everything to her such as food and water. The food stores for the town were still high, the attack hadn't targeted there food storage.

"Who where those people?" I asked aloud to the room while sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know… I seem to be saying that a lot lately," Nova said with a soft chuckle while snuggling further into Kage's fur. "But we were able to interrogate two of them. One gave us a direction, and the other was going to give us a name but his heart exploded." there was another long pause after she had said that.

"So... what is that whole prison debacle about hot stuff," Asked Aurumn who had turned back into his umbreon form so that I had someone to cuddle with.

"Ugh…" Nova sounded, while snuggling closer to Kage's side. "Where to even start?" She said to herself.

"How about the beginning," I said with a big smile. Nova just looked at me with a 'really' look. Taking a deep breath, she released it with another sigh.

"Kage had a fight with 'her' and lost." She said shortly.

"That's it? Where is the details?" Aurumn whined with a pouty face. With another sigh from Nova she began again.

"She wanted… Kage and I to do... something for her. We refused and she got very angry and sent us to her prison. Arceus that place sucked." Nova said while sitting up to look at us.

"What did she want you to do?" I asked while cocking my head to the side.

"Ummm…" she said while looking between Aurumn and I with uncertainty. "She wanted… us to kill… Leilah, as 'she' somehow obtained Leilah's orb." She said with her head hung low. Aurumn's eyes widened in shock. "As long as 'she' has Leilah's orb she is in danger, so we tried to take it from her… but that was a mistake." She said while looking to Kage.

"We have to get it from 'her' then," Aurumn said while standing up sharply.

"Well she can't use it with Kage." Nova gestured to Kage.

"Why is Kage unable to use it? And why would that matter?" I asked while standing up next to Aurumn.

"Technically, anyone like Kage, Wolfe, and Artul should be able to use it, but Kage seems to be incompatible with the orbs. I'm not sure about Wolfe or Artul, they could be compatible with them. Though that makes me curious, who would be hunting these things down?" She finished while looking up in thought.

"That is a good question… Does every Divine have a follower like Aurumn and Kage?" I asked while cocking my head to the side again. Nova just dropped her head to look at me with a thoughtful look.

"They should… Though they have free will, they can just choose not to have a follower," Nova said matter-of-factually before turning to Aurumn. "So Leilah is in no danger, as 'she' can't use the orb. 'She' would need Kage to use it but he can't and won't so your play toy is fine," Nova said while wagging her tail sharply at the end.

"I wouldn't call her a play toy," Aurumn said with false hurt on his face.

"I would call it that…" I plainly said to Aurumn trying to keep a straight face. Nova just started giggling as Aurumn's face dropped and he looked to me. I was trying not to laugh at him as well, but I couldn't help it as I fell over giggling as well.

"Hey now, I have told you before she is not a play thing to me," Aurumn said as he looked at me with a pouty face.

"Yup, you did," I said while pushing his face away with a paw.

* * *

 **? P.O.V.**

* * *

After the Espeon was done cleaning my fur I dismissed her, with a bow she turned and left with a smile on her face. Sighing I walk back over to my throne and jump up onto it, sitting down and awaiting a response from Mask on Myra. Hours past with no response, so growling in anger I jump down from my throne and walk to the stairs once again, but this time going further up. Once at the top I pushed open the top door, to reveal a very expensive looking room. Red silk blankets, and curtains draping over the beds and windows. There was two nightstands on each side of the bed, and organized training equipment off to the close right corner. The room itself was a long rectangle with the lengths being massive windows covered by curtains. There was a table of in the far left corner with a small pedestal on top of it, wrapped in a small purple cloth was a black orb. Inside of it was a swirling red liquid, which appeared to have the consistency of magma.

Sitting in the chair in front of the table, I place my two front paws on the table and lower my head to my paws. Closing my eyes to pray to the orb of my Divine.

"Good evening, My Soul," came a female voice. It was soft and quite, much like the opposite of mine. "Have you been good today?" she asked sweetly as I feel a gentle small paw run across my back. It was delicate and slow, it went up and started to scratch behind my left ear.

"The day has been nice Talia," I said while keeping my eyes closed and just allowed her to scratch behind my ears.

"I take it you have found them?" Talia asked calmly while removing her paw.

"I have."

"Do they know it is you?" Talia asked again as her voice became more distant.

"I don't believe that they do," I replied while opening my eyes to look at the orb, the red liquid inside seemed disturbed and chaotic.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, this one focused on the more secretive person of the story. But I think it turned out alright.**

 **And again, if there is anything you think I could improve on, feel free to let me know. Also thank you to all the people that have read so far, and to those who have commented or PMed me to let me know of errors or fields of improvement.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	8. Chapter 8: I Am Power

**I Am Sin - Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Alright… So this chapter took a little longer to write then I had first thought it would. But it's out now :P so I hope you all enjoy it, and so far it's my longest chapter out, not that much longer... but its my accomplishment okay... don't take it away :(  
**

 **But without further adieu, on with the story :)**

* * *

Euphoric… Solitude… alone in one's mind is how you relive your greatest phantoms. It's the way they come back to haunt you. It felt like centuries that I had dwelt in the long avenues of my darkened pastures, when the fading light of dusk basked my form. My eyes creaked open to reveal the ostentatious sight of the devastated room. The first thing that comes to mind as I stare at the ceiling.

'Sleep, those little slices of death… how I loathe them,' I thought while shaking my head to rid my skull of unwanted false dreams.

The next thing I felt was warmth… looking to my side, I saw Nova buried into my side. Sides falling and rising ever so slowly, and I couldn't help but smile. Looking around the splintered room, I could see Wolfe in the corner of the room with Lura curled up next to him. The room was peaceful and quiet, but that tranquility was destroyed by the sounds of construction, troops patrolling and citizens cleaning the streets. The sound still did not disturb the others in the room, as they still were engrossed by their own dreams.

Much to my displeasure, the noise never stopped throughout the night. It stayed constant through the night. I stayed unmoving, as if glued to my spot in the world, I just stared at the Nova, I just couldn't shake the feeling of contempt. Until finally, the sun awakening light shone bright through the windows of the now elongated room. The room was now soaked in the shining rays of red morning light. Standing from my spot, careful not to wake Nova from her slumber, I walk through the hole in the wall and into the next room. Little splinters and chunks of wood tried to embed themselves into my paw, but they just bent and snapped as they were unable to pierce my skin. Walking into the room, I noticed this one held a small balcony to overlook the west market. Looking back to the group of pokemon in the room, I saw that Wolfe was watching me with a look of curiosity. Turning away, I walk slowly onto the balcony. Wolfe, still in his umbreon form stood from his spot, trying not to wake Lura. But the moment his warmth left her; her eyes opened blearily, while raising her head which in turn began rocking back and forth. Leaning down Wolfe whispers something to Lura who just nodded tiredly and placed her head back down to sleep more. He followed me to the balcony, before stepping onto it with me. I had my head resting on the railing, I was sitting and watching the city folk run around trying to repair any and all damage they found.

Sitting next to me Wolfe glanced at me, before looking out to the city as well. "You good bud?" Wolfe asked while still looking out to the city. There was was a long pause, as the guards were escorting a group of chained up black armored soldiers.

Glancing to Wolfe, "Did you see it?" I asked causing him to glance at me again.

"That… thing?" Wolfe asked with uncertainty clear in his voice. I just nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I saw it."

"I need your help… so I'm calling in a favor," I stated while turning to look at Wolfe directly. He grunted in minor annoyance as if he already knew what I was going to ask. Turning his attention to me, he sits down in front of me. "I can't train the way I used to," I said while looking down narrowing my eyes in self hatred. "So I need your help to master this thing quickly," I finished not looking up from the deck.

"Yeah… I can do that," Wolfe said with a cocky smile.

"You sure you can handle it?" I asked returning his smirk. His smirk dropped as his eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm not like what I was when we first met… I can handle it this time, after all I did beat you in the sparring match," he stated with his smirk returning, while mine dropped.

"That was one time kid," I say while turning back to the room and walk past Wolfe while smacking him with my tail. "And I prefer the term young adult."

"I'm not a kid!" he quietly yelled while stomping his front paw on the deck quietly, trying not to wake the girls.

"You are still a KID to me," I mocked adding emphasis on the word 'Kid' while heading to the door. Wolfe huffed and shook his head before walking into the room again.

"Are we going now?" Wolfe asked while raising a brow at me. I just nodded and opened the door with Psychic.

"Were not going to wake the girls first?" he asked while gesturing a paw to the slumbering girls. I smirked at him, and he just gave me a quizzical look, before his eyes widen slightly and a smirk appears on him.

Walking up to Wolfe, we both outstretch our right paws to the side, and allow our dark energy to flow to our pads. Quickly slamming our paws together, a shockwave blares out from between our paws, it shook the Inn and even knocked a few things off the tables and walls. Looking to the girls, who were now awake and breathing heavily. There fur standing on end, they quickly zip there heads around the room before both looked to us with heavy glares and growls.

"I said never to do that again!" they both yelled out in unison while still breathing heavily. Wolfe and I looked back to each other, and couldn't help but laugh at them. "Don't laugh at us!" they both yelled again trying to make us stop, only for us to laugh harder.

"You could have given us a heart attack you assholes!" Nova yelled with anger, Lura just nodding in agreement.

I stopped my laughing, "Well you didn't… so we're good," I said while shrugging my shoulders. Nova glared even harder at me.

"You are so going to regret doing and saying that mister," Nova said while wagging her tail hypnotically.

"Haha, you got in trouble," Wolfe said teasingly while pushing on my shoulder slightly.

"Don't count yourself out Aurumn," Lura said with the same demeanor as Nova. Wolfe's attitude dropped into sadness.

"But it was his idea," Wolfe said accusingly while pointing a paw at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure it was," Lura said while rolling her blue eyes at him. Wolfe's shoulders immediately sagged in defeat.

* * *

 **? P.O.V.**

* * *

Waking on my silk covered bed, I stare at the ceiling in annoyance as it was blocking my view of the night sky. Hearing a quiet knocking on my door, I roll to my paws while sitting down at the foot of the bed to stare at the door. Clearing my throat to let the visitor know they could enter.

The door slowly opened to reveal a female midnight form Lycanroc. She dropped to a knee and bowed her head to me. "You called for me sir," she stated while not looking up from the ground.

Grinning, I jump off the bed and walk over to her. "I have Myra," there was a pause as she rose her head to me. "Has it been done?" I asked with my grin still vary prominent.

"Kinda." My face dropped to that of anger while her head fell to look back to the ground.

"You are the dragon tamer the legends speak of right?" I asked with venom while standing tall.

"Of course I am… this one is just… different," she said defensively while closing her eyes and lowering her head further down.

"It is a dragon, is it not?"

"Well, yeah but…" she began while raising her head again, but was cut short when my powerful paw struck the right side of her face. Her head recoiled to the side while her paw reflexively going to the point of impact. Not daring a look at me, she stared at the ground allowing a long pause to follow. "Yes, it's a dragon," she said sadly.

"Good, then we are leaving for the journey as soon as possible," I said while walking around her to stand by the stairs. "I want to see this thing… bring me to it." I demanded while gesturing her to the stairs. She just nodded dully and began to lead.

I followed her for around an hour and a half out of city limits in pure silence, until we stood atop an inactive stone quarry that was dug at the apex of a small mountain. I could not see the bottom from the top, but many pathways spiraled down the sides of the quarry, and much of the digging equipment was left behind. She began walking again, going down the stony interior of the mountain. We stopped as a bellowing roar shook the mountain. The quarry acted as an amplifier, as the clouds above parted to allow the stars and moon to shine throughout the sky. The Lycanroc had trouble holding her footing, so she just got as low as she could, to not fall from the edge. I however was peering over the edge to look into the dark void below. Even as a dark type, my eyes could not see through the blackness below.

I glared back to the Lycanroc to make her start moving again, which in turn made her stand on shaky legs before leading the way down again. "Are you scared of this thing?" I asked passively. Her head snapped up in fear of answering the question.

"N...no of course not sir," she replied shakingly. Another long silence hung in the stale air, but as we neared the bottom more grunts and small roars were much more present. The sound of chains, rattling and scraping against the dark damp stone was almost music to my ears.

'Arceus I love that sound," I thought blissfully to myself while closing my eyes to further enjoy the sounds of entrapment. Reopening my eyes, I look to the Lycanroc who seemed worried of the current state of her assignment.

Once at the bottom, there was a thin layer of water covering the quarry floor. There were many scientists studying items on tables. The items ranged from massive green scales to chunks of charred rocks, which held white ore in them. No one looked up from there research to pay me any mind. Looking to my right, large green fluorescent eyes glared at me from behind white bars of colossal size. The sounds of the chains ceased and growls of anger followed suit. Walking up to the bars, I glared up at it, the Lycanroc also followed me to the bars.

"Is it ready?" I asked as I started to pace in front of the bars.

"No sir," the Lycanroc answered.

"How clo…" I began but was cut short as the dragon slammed it's green body against the bars which made no dent or scratch on the metal, and it started to roar in anger because it couldn't get to me. It roared and pulled on its chains to try and free itself. I growled lowly and stopped my pacing, I leaned back and slammed my head into the bars. The bar bent from the force of the headbutt, gasps could be heard behind me, and the beast had stopped it's wails and roars and remained silent. Only it's heavy breathing could be heard, as all of the scientists were silent as well. "ARE YOU DONE!" I yelled to it while continuing my pacing, only to get a groan in response.

"You're legends speak vary highly of you," I say to it while gesturing Myra to start her preparations, who in turn, ran off. "It fell from the sky, tearing the heavens asunder. Wherever it may fly, destruction and devastation soon plunder," I recited it's legends while looking into the cage. "If you hone this beast, only one may stop you. But if you try, it's your heart that will be ceased. And the one, they will put your soul up for review," I finished as I stopped my pacing while in the center of the cage wall. I glared up to it, "I hope you hold true to these legends of yours."

"Sir," said Myra from behind me trying to get my attention. Flicking my right ear in her direction, "The prep is ready, we are ready to leave at your word," she said in a low bow.

"Good, we will leave next week be ready," she just nodded before walking away.

* * *

 **Wolfe P.O.V.**

* * *

After leaving town limits, we all walked to a small clearing, the girls were still giving us the cold shoulder. No matter what I said or did, they would still ignore us, though Kage didn't seem to mind.

Finding a suitable clearing, Kage and I walked to the center while the girls layed down at the tree line and started to talk amongst themselves. Kage turned to me and sat down, "You ready?" he asked.

"Damn right," I respond while getting into a defensive stance. Kage just nodded and closed his eyes while his ears dropped back.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked doubtingly not opening his eyes to me.

"Yes, of course I can," I shot back with a cocky grin, even though he could not see it, he shook his head slightly at me. Kage did nothing for about ten minutes, and just remained sitting there with his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" I asked impatiently tapping my paw.

"Feeling," he said plainly.

"Feeling? Feeling what?"

"My eyes."

Looking to the girls, they were just talking and not paying us any mind. I sighed in annoyance as another ten minutes passed. I was laying down on my back staring at the blue sky, with my paws up trying to block the light of the blinding sun.

Until Kage finally spoke, "Okay, you ready?" he asked plainly while standing up from his sitting position with his eyes still closed. Bolting to my feet I got into a defensive stance again.

"Finally," I said while lowering myself a little more.

"Okay, listen close… I'm only going to use one eye, at one percent power," he declared with his eyes still closed. I just nodded in confirmation, though he could not see me, he slid his paws slowly into an attack position. "You're gonna wanna be in Human form for this."

Closing my eyes and focusing on my Human form, I feel myself morph into my Human form, armor and all, but left the daggers out and dropped myself into a defensive position. "Okay, can you just hit me now," I said impatiently, Kage just gave off a huff of annoyance.

Kage's right eye snapped open, I only had a brief second to see his eye, but it was pure black, almost reflective. That's when what appeared to be a small purple tornado of sorts materialized in front of Kage's right eye. And out of the tornado, came a purple glowing skeletal arm and hand of human, it was fast… Even faster than Kage when using Valeurs. Things seemed to slow, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. The hand clenched into a fist, and fazed through my arms and struck my chest. Next moment of control I was on the ground in the forest groaning in pain. Looking up while pushing my front half of the ground with a grunt of effort. I saw Lura running over to me, I could barely see the light from the tree line from how far I was sent into the clearing.

"Aurumn are you okay?" Lura asked while dipping her head under me to help me up. Standing up, I lean against a nearby tree.

"What... happened?" I asked wheezingly unable to catch my breath. It felt as if my air was being pulled out of me.

"Kage didn't even touch you, and you went flying," Lura responded hurriedly while jumping back and forth repeatedly.

"Stop… Stop being… cute… I can't handle it right now," I said with a smirk, she just stopped her hopping and gave me a soft glare. Pushing myself of the tree, I slowly walk back to the clearing, where Kage was. Kage was swaying back and forth, with his right paw over his eye. Nova was trying to keep him from falling over.

After sitting down for a few minutes, my breath finally returned to me. Standing up, Kage was already ready to continue.

"I thought you said you could handle this?" Kage asked with a grin.

"I can, let's just continue."

Hours past as Kage and I sparred. Whatever this thing is, it doesn't seem to have a range, and it can faze through anything it wants to, and it's able to sap your energy away from you, just from a single touch. Dodging to the right as it flew past me, I heard a very deep and feral growl and the arm vanished. Looking to Kage, who had his paws on his head in pain, I walked up to him.

"You good?" I asked while turning into my umbreon form before sitting down.

"Yeah… it just hurts… I need a break," he said while plopping onto his back to stare at the bright night sky. Following suit, I layed down next to him. About half an hour past before Kage spoke again but only after he glanced over to the girls, who had fallen asleep some time ago cuddled into one another. "I have a bad feeling about this…" he said as he looked back to the stars.

"Oh great, another feeling… what is it this time," I said with an exasperated sigh as well as a grin.

"This fight to the east…"

"What about it?"

"It just feels… off," he answered while rolling to his paws. He looked between me and the girls before settling his glare on me. "I'm going to ask you to do something… and when the time comes… all debt is forgiven, you owe me nothing after it. As well as Leilah's favors, they would also be forgiven."

Getting slightly worried I rolled and stood up to. "What kind of favor is this?" I asked while cocking my head to the side slightly.

"When I call for it… I would like you to send your people to the east."

With a sigh, I looked to Kage. "Of course… I was going to do that anyway," I said with a grin earning a chuckle from Kage.

"Oh… and keep the orb safe," he said plainly while rolling back onto the ground, I just nodded and did the same as him.

Staring up to the night sky I just couldn't help but wonder, "What was the story again?" I asked not looking from the stars.

"I already told you when we first met," he responded with no emotion.

"That was a long time ago." Kage just chuckled again.

"Yeah… I suppose it was… alright here we go," Kage began, "Back in the first days of beginning, Arceus created the world, but in order to do so, she created these pockets of time and space to funnel energy. After the world was created, she made the legendaries… there job was to guard and protect their point of creation which were the pockets of space time Arceus had created prior, picture these pockets as like a valve, it can hold or release energy. Then as time past, the earth grew, and henceforth came humans and pokemon. Arceus saw that these creatures were wild and unpredictable, so she created the 5 elder Divine."

"These 5 elders watched and monitored the people of the world… but they grew at such a fast pace the elders could not keep up. So the 5 elders created a Divine that was under their guidance. These five normal Divine were made to symbolise colors of emotion. The first were as this, Purple, Grey, Red, Green, and Blue. They made them in order to create a better bond with the Humans and pokemon, as the 5 elders were unable to leave the Realm of the Gods. The 5 Divine were made to mimic mortal emotion, but they soon found out that they didn't just mimic, they had the emotions. Now, not under the control of the 5 elders the Divine began to socialize with mortals more than they should have."

"This led to love… or lust depending on how you look at it, and hence came more Divine. Then followers like you and I came to be," Kage retold while staring into the stars.

"So these... Elders hold no emotion?"

"From the legends... that would be correct." Then silence followed as we both stared up to the stars and moon and time seemed to be at a crawl.

* * *

 **Lemon Ahead…**

 **MxM**

* * *

Turning my head to look at Kage, I noticed he was already looking at me. "What? See something you like?" I asked with grin. He gave no response and my grin fell, until.

"Fuck it…" he said randomly. Curling himself up, he rolled backwards into a paw stand and spun. Landing over me, I gave him a look of surprise. Then he smacked his lips to mine, eyes widened momentarily until I kissed back. Seeing as he took the first leap, I would take the second. Reaching up, I dig my claws into his side which barely punctured his pelt, I fling him onto his side and onto his back. Now with me on top, I ouch my tongue into his maw to explore every nook and cranny.

He kept making quick glances to the girls, 'more then likely seeing if there still asleep,' I thought to myself. Wrapping my tongue around his, I pull it into my maw, and he began his explorations.

Kage put his front arm to the side and a red pulse wave shot out, it flung us up and I landed on my back with Kage above me again. 'That's cheating,' I sent to him through our telepathy, and I felt his lips move into a grin. He pulled away, much to my displeasure, and strings of saliva connected our muzzles. Neither of us were panting, as we had a lot of energy from the moon. But he again made another quick glance to the girls, until I bopped him on his nose with my paw to get his attention, he just turned his head back to me.

"What?" he asked plainly.

"Can you pay attention to the moment, not the surroundings?" I asked with a soft glare.

"I suppose I can for a little while," he said while bringing his head down, and clamping his powerful jaws around my neck. I almost lost all control at that moment, luckily I have a lot of training at this.

"Who goes first?" I growled out lowly into his ear as I feel my member fully slide out.

Pulling away, he put a thoughtful look on and looked to the sky for a second. "I kicked your ass up and down the forest, so you can go fir…" he was about to finish when I teleported behind him and softly landed on the ground. Walking forward, I stood above him and bit into his scruff and pulled back while shoving whole dick into his ass in one full hump.

He growled out, and I could feel his muscles twitching. Giving him a second to adjust to me again, I'm a nice guy like that, when I felt a raindrop on my nose it acted like a switch, and I began to hump away. He Is one of my favorite people to do this with… all the memories and time we spent together, all the denial he would always send my way, and the mentor I viewed him as, it all added up to a few hours of euphoria.

On rare occasions, Kage would let out the cutest little moans. He tried to hold them back, as they weren't really his style, it was a nice change from his usual cold demeanor.

Feeling more raindrops in quick succession, it began to pour water. Luckily the girl where under a large tree with a canopy o' plenty guarding them from the rain. Kage obviously didn't want to wake them, so I tried to keep fairly quiet.

Feeling knot swell I was ready to blow, but I held it back for now and continued humping Kage's tight ass. I heard him growl louder and he turned to look at me over his shoulder, releasing his scruff I reached forward and drug him into a kiss. He pushed into the kiss and locked his fangs behind mine, and I could feel a rush of liquid enter my mouth. And the moment I tasted that brisk bitter liquid, it seemed to remove a barrier blocking my orgasm. Panting into his maw, I slammed my hips forward and pushed his ass apart to fit my knot, and I felt my cum pour out and fill his ass. Kage let out a small feral growl and unlocked our muzzles and looked forward again. Panting, I put my front paws onto his back and stood up slightly to push in even further.

Tilting my head up, I gulp down the red glowing aphrodisiac venom Kage produced. Resting my body on his back, I waited for my knot to deflate.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I felt the tension building…" he said plainly while still looking forward.

"You felt something!" I gasped out in exaggeration.

"I felt a lot of things," he said plainly again.

"No shit…" I responded while shaking my head.

Feeling my knot deflate I pulled out of Kage and sat down, and Kage started to stretch. He turned around to me, "Alright… my turn." not missing a beat, I got up and rolled my shoulders. Turning around, I raised my tail to him.

I felt his weight fall onto my back and his claws dig into my back. He raised one paw and pushed on the back of my head. Lowering my head down, I laid it down in the mud with slight disdain. He did the same as me, and shoved his whole cock in at one time, and I let out a blissful moan alongside Kage who did the same. With my whole body rocking back and forth, mud got deep rooted into my fur, but I didn't really mind. Looking up, I could see that Lura was awake but was still laying down, but she was watching with great interest. Grinning, I winked at her causing her to blush slightly. She was about to get up, but I lightly shook my head at her.

'Mr. Sexy here wants some privacy~' I sent to her, causing her to lay back down with a faint frown. 'Maybe later, okay?' I sent to her again feeling slightly bad for denying her, and she smiled brightly, and laid her head back down and continued to watch with interest.

Feeling Kage's knot start smacking my entrance, I put my back legs farther apart, and as if on queue he pushed his knot in. I let out a deep resonating moan, while Kage let out a feral growl into my ear as I felt a rush of warm cum flow into my ass. After his knot deflated, he pulled out, causing me to moan again. Turning around, I lick Kage's nose with a grin, and he smiled back.

* * *

 **Lemon End**

* * *

"Well… that was slightly out of character of you," I said while still holding my grin.

"Well, sometimes it's good to play out of character," he responded while looking off to the right. Following his gaze, but I saw nothing.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this talk short… someone wants to speak to me," Kage said while raising his left paw into the air. I couldn't help but look at it in confusion, he slowly moved his paw in a half circle, and I still couldn't help but follow it with my head. Once it reached the bottom of its rotation, my eyes closed and my world went black.

* * *

 **Kage P.O.V.**

* * *

Still looking into the waterlogged forest as I heard Wolfe's body hit the ground and his chest began to slowly rise and fall.

"That's only going to last a couple of minutes you know," said a feminine enchanting voice from behind me. Turning around, a Flareon was sitting behind me with a warm smile on her face, the water seemed to warp and wrap around her form instead of hitting. "Good evening, Reaper," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Evening, Leilah," I said plainly, returning her small bow. "I only need a few minutes… did you find it?" I asked cocking my head to the side a little.

"You know Reaper, you are not under Lyana's influence anymore, you can speak with emotions," she said with slight concern in her voice.

"It's a force of habit… It's just natural for me to do it."

With a sigh she continued, "But yes I have indeed found the orb, it is in North Memoria in the possession of Fear."

"Hmmm... What can you tell me about this… Fear…?"

"Well… she is a Lycanroc, midday form, lives alone, never had a mate, and is defiant towards Adea or Red… don't know if you knew her name or not."

"Thank you, Leilah." I said with a low bow.

"It was no problem at all Reaper, though I do have some concerns of your plan…" She said with more worry entering her voice.

"My plan, is my plan, just know that Wolfe will not be among them," I said while remaining in my bow of mutual respect.

"That is some reassurance… but what of you? Will you be among them?" She asked while placing a paw on my chin and raised my head.

"It's not part of the plan that I will be… but some things cannot be helped," I said while looking into her eyes.

"Well… good luck to you Reaper… Oh and my orb…"

"I already know… It's been stolen from Lyana hasn't it?" I asked while still looking into her eyes.

"Yes… yes it has… Well then I guess our business is done then?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Yup… we're even," I said with another small bow.

Taking a few steps back, she sighed in relief. "Then I thank you one last time…" she said while dropping into a very low bow. "Thank you for training Wolfe when I asked," she said respectively while maintaining her bow.

"It was a lot more entertaining than I had imagined it to be, so it's quite alright Leilah," I said while walking up to her. "And please… bowing like that is unneeded," I finished with a warm smile on my face.

"Well, my thanks still go out to you." With that she turned away and vanished into nothingness, while the rain continued to pour.

I waited and waited, about five minutes after Leilah had gone, Wolfe's eyes snapped open. He got up and looked to me with a furious growl and glare. I held up my paws in defense, "You're not allowed to do that anymore!" Wolfe half yelled in annoyance that I had put him to sleep.

I gave off a small laugh awkwardly in response. "Well, Nova isn't awake to see me do it," I replied while rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh~, really? Then I shall tell her," Wolfe said while turning around and began to walk to Nova. My eyes widened in fear for a second, and I jump over Wolfe to stand in front of him, even though i was in front of him he still walked forward as if he was going to walk over me.

"Don't tell her… I will owe you one," I said which made Wolfe stop on a dime.

"Really?... you will owe me~ one?" he said with minor shock. But that expression was soon replaced with a grin, "Deal," he said with a wink. I just gave off a small sigh of annoyance.

* * *

 **Fear P.O.V.**

* * *

Dirt… Dirt… And maybe a tree if you're lucky. Though if you wanted a shrub, this is the place to go. Leaving the confines of my stone home, that is all one would see. The clouds shrouded the sky, unobscured by any trees, or mountains. It was quite peaceful out here. Alone, undisturbed, what more could one ask for. Looking back to my stone den that was protruding from the ground, it was just big enough for one. But what caught my attention most, was the white Zoroark crouched low on top of my home.

"Who are you? You look cool!" I exclaimed to the stranger, who in turn just gave me a short expression of confusion, though he did remind me of someone. He gave off a small laugh before sitting down on top of my den.

"Well, aren't you intriguing," he said while looking me up and down, before settling his gaze onto my necklace. Looking down to the red orb tied around my neck, I looked back up to him with a smirk.

"You never answered me," I said while sitting down as well.

"Oh, well it is not of importance who I am."

"I don't care… I asked, and it would be polite to answer," I replied with a soft glare. He just looked down and gave another small laugh. 'Why does he look so familiar?' I asked myself.

"Alright," he started with a shrug. "My name is Mask," he finished while jumping down in front of me trying to act firm and tough, my eyes widened at the name briefly.

"Well… aren't you a confident one still," I said dropping my glare to add a smirk instead. He looked a little confused, as I had referred that we had known each other already.

"I can do many things… There is nothing about me to be unconfident about," he said while kneeling down to my level.

"You're not the only one that can do stuff ya know," I replied while shaking my head. He flinched as he felt something poke him in the back. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, to see that my whole den had been uprooted leaving a small hole where it was and it had taken the shape of a sharp cone with the point facing him.

Ginning as I felt something poke my back as well. With a small laugh I turn my head to look behind me. Behind me was a white Zoroark that looked the same as the one before me, but this one held a white sword that was pressed to me back. Laughing I turn back to the first Zoroark.

"Have you really forgotten that much about me?" I asked while stifling my laughs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He growled out in anger.

"This," I said plainly. Not even turning back to the other Zoroark, but both flinched away, and the original Zoroarks eyes widened in shock. Turning back to look at the other Zoroark, his swords blade had disappeared, leaving only the hilt behind. Hearing growling coming from in front of me, I turn back to the first Zoroark, who had leaped at me. Taking a deep breath, my vision became wavy as a sharp pain filled my whole body. As he was about to make impact with me, he just flew through me instead. Taking a few slow steps forward and turning around to look at the two shocked Zoroark. Releasing my breath, my vision returned and the pain vanished from my form.

"See… Not the only one that can do stuff," I said cheerfully, only to earn more growls of anger from the Zoroarks.

"Stop the mocking, cunt." he said while standing tall again.

Giving a fake scoff of hurt, "Well that was rude, but cunt really? But here you're the one who is acting as a pussy, two on one, I wouldn't call that fair." I said whimsically, only to earn more growls of anger from the pair. Sitting down I just cock my head to the side, "Are we gonna do this or what?" I said with a smirk.

With more growls of anger, they both rush towards me in two straight parallel lines. The one that held the hilt threw it off to the side, as he deemed it useless. Before the hilt hit the ground however, it morphed into the shape of a needle, and it launched into the back of the Zoroarks knee that had thrown it. The other Zoroark ignored his dopples cries of pain and continued to rush over to me. Kicking up dirt and sand in front of me just as the Zoroark was about to swipe with his claws, all the dirt and sand seemed to connect and changed into a panel of wood hovering in front of me. Hearing his claws strike the wood, it flew towards me. Grabbing it while jumping backwards and over the hole in the ground. Landing on the rough ground with ease, I look to the wood. It held large gash marks embedded deep into it, but what caught my attention the most was the burn marks where the claws and struck. Looking back to the Zoroark, I noticed its claws held a shine in them from the sun, almost as if they were made of metal.

The injured Zoroark rejoined his ally with a limp. He placed a hand on the first Zoroarks shoulder, and his whole body began to shimmer, and he soon vanished. Leaving only one Zoroark left, he started to walk calmly around the hole towards my side.

"All we want is the orb, girl," he said as if he trying to hold back his anger.

"Come on, can't you stick to one personality? It makes contact quite difficult with you." I said while adding my iconic smirk. Anger flashed through his form, and he started to walk faster. As he neared me, he tried to swipe at me again with a half assed surprise attack. Blocking his left arm with ease, I paw strike him in the chest with a much force as I could muster, as the orb began to pulsate and its black liquid became erratic. Once my paw made contact, he seemed to disappear as a gust of wind exploded out from where he once was, followed by a quick succession of groans and other sounds of pain. Looking in front of me, about 300 yards away, layed a Zoroark who left a trail of dust that lingered in the hot air. He was groaning and trying to force himself up. Walking up casually, I place my left paw on his chest to keep him from standing.

"What happened to you Mask?" I asked with true sympathy in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with venom vary clear in his eyes. "I don't know you," he said with more venom.

"You are Mask, a former member of The Tributes of Meldine, just as I was," I said while looking into his cold eyes that were filled unknowing, while mine were filled with remedy. "You helped me get out, you helped me live…" I said while lowering my body down to his. He seemed extremely conflicted, as if he had no idea who I even was.

"The Tributes of Meldine?" he asked aloud in confusion, but it didn't seem to be directed at me.

"They are an elite group of soldiers that protect the lord of Meldine," I answered. "You were one of the best, along with my father."

* * *

 **? P.O.V.**

* * *

I sat and waited for my troops to repack their things, and just stared off into the distance. Off on the horizon I could see Tidal Mountain. Fitting name for its appearance. It stretched from north to south, its east side was a blanket of paradise. Trees, jungles, rivers, lakes, grass, and fields of flowers. While the west side was a desolate desert, with nothing but sand. The mountain took the shape of of a tidal wave, hence its name. The mountain always looked as if it were going to crash upon the desert. While the east was just a hill. However do to its size and shape, you could not go over it. By the time you would reach the top, an average person would suffocate from the lack of oxygen. But luckily there was a narrow pass that led through the mountain, almost like a ravine. Many called it the bandit paradise, as it would be a great place for an ambush for merchants, but they would be dumb to attack an army of my caliber.

"Sir… we are ready to move," came a voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw Mask already walking away after delivering the news. I glared at his back.

"Did I dismiss you?" I asked while looking back to the massive mountain barrier. I heard his footsteps cease their movement, before they started to walk back.

"Sorry sir…" he said. Turning around, I saw Mask bowing on one knee while looking to the ground. Walking up to him, I could feel his breath getting heavier.

"Something on your mind Mask?" I asked while walking around him.

"No sir…" he lied, it was easy to tell when he lies.

"Care to re-answer?" I asked again while stopping in front of him.

He sighed heavily, "I sent some clones to go after the red orb…" he began.

"And?" I asked.

"It didn't go as planned…" he said shortly.

"Ah… I see… So is something on your mind?" I asked again, but I have a feeling I know what is happening here. I shouldn't have given him that mission in the first place.

"Y...yes… there is sir…" he said with minor fear escaping from his voice.

"Lower your head please…" I asked, he complied without even looking to me. Placing my right paw on top of his head causing him to flinch slightly at my touch, I close my and focus. After the passing of a few seconds I reopen my eyes and take a step away from him. Looking back up to him with a smirk. "Please raise your head Mask," I said, and he followed instruction. "So… do you have anything on your mind," I asked again.

He gave me a weird look for a second before resting it back to emotionless. "No sir… I don't," he replied blankly.

"Alright then… You are dismissed." I said while waving my paw away.

"Yes sir," he said as he got up and walked back to the army of dark armored soldiers and Masks doppels. Turning back to the cascading mountains, I couldn't help my smile.

"It's been awhile… I get to see you all again, to bad it's for the wrong reason," I said and took a deep breath, and began to walk again.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the end of the chapter… So a lot of things have happened in this chapter. If there is anything you think I could improve on, feel free to let me know. I am always open for any type of criticism.**

 **And again… If you haven't already go and read A Legend's Beginning By Aurumn48**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	9. Chapter 9: I Am Pain

**I Am Sin Chapter - 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Hiay… glad to see me again? No? Shiiiit… lol. But anyway this is chapter 9, it's a little late. Work decided to double my hours, but I don't want to use work as an excuse… so… I'm lazy, that's better right?**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, as it took quite a big push from someone (Aurumn48) to make me even attempt to write again. But I think it turned out alright so far. And please don't forget that my story takes place in the same world as Aurumn48's story as well as TOXICMACHAMP's story… A Legends Beginning, and That Sylveon's Cruel Beginnings, respectively.**

 **Anyway, on with the story :)**

* * *

Art is nothing but the expression of our dreams; the more we surrender and give to it the closer we get to our inner truth, our dream-life, the true life that scorns questions but does not know how to see them, or ask them.

Did I offer peace today? Did I bring a smile to someone's face? Did I let go of my anger and resentment? Did I forgive? Did I love? These are the real questions that can destroy, or create someone's life. I must trust that the little bit of love that I am shown, is relayed to others.

But alas, I am not good at showing emotion. Much to the resentment of a certain fluffy ball of fur.

"So… why you in Nor?" I asked to Wolfe and Lura as we walked back towards the destroyed city, while I also tried breaking the tirade of questions in my head.

"Treatise… we came to talk among the council of Nor. But as you can see that didn't go as planned," Wolfe answered while shaking his head at his luck.

I gave him a sideways glance, "And you only brought Lura?" I asked returning my gaze to the path ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lura asked giving me a warning look.

"I didn't mean it that way… I just meant, where are the others?" I clarified, but Lura didn't falter her glare.

"Hmmm... " Wolfe sounded in thought as he looked to the sky. "Well… I sent Toxy up north to talk at Mamoria, and the others are still at home."

"What kind of treaties?" Nova asked while admiring her surroundings but still listening to the conversation.

"Just Trade Agreements," Wolfe responded. "If they piss you off, and you have a peace treaty, there's not much you can do about it," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 **Wolfe P.O.V.  
**

* * *

It was still fairly dark out, so we took a break from walking and rested under a large tree.

Something, felt... off.

Kage excused himself and walked off the path. At first I thought nothing of it, but something kept digging at me. I could see Nova look away from her conversation with Lura every so often, to look into the woods where Kage had went.

"I… will be right back," I said and gave Lura a kiss atop her head before walking into the woods to follow after Kage.

Sensing him up ahead, I jump into a tall tree to hide myself, knowing he does not like being followed and is not easy to follow. Jumping from tree to tree, I stopped when I could see him. He was leaning up against a tree about 50 yards in front of me. I was about to jump down to him, but stopped myself at a realization.

He was breathing heavily, and he truly doesn't know I'm here… 'No one could sneak up on Kage, even Leilah has a hard time catching him off guard,' I thought to myself.

He pushed himself off the tree and staggered around, before shaking his head. Seemingly stable, he continued walking. I followed him for about five more minutes, before he stopped in a small clearing. Seeing as he wasn't walking anymore, I was about to jump down, when a purple glowing orb appeared in front of Kage. It bobbed up and down, before morphing and taking the shape of an umbreon.

Kage's back was to me, but I could see the other umbreon's face clearly. She gave him a look of sympathy, mixed heavily with worry. She reached forward and places a paw onto his shoulder. Almost immediately, Kage rolled his shoulders and stood tall while taking a deep breath. And his ears perked up, and he stopped his movements.

Having seen enough, I jump down behind Kage, who lifted his head once I landed. The other umbreon looked to me with a glare. I felt as if I wanted to turn tail and run away, and my breath increased in pace. Looking away from her glare, Kage stood in front of the other umbreon and blocked her gaze, and the want to flee, felt as if it was stripped from me. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself before turning to Kage and the other umbreon, who had stopped her glares.

"What was all that?" I asked while looking to Kage. He gave a glance to the other umbreon, "And who is this?"

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Kage looked back to me. "Should I tell him?" He asked while looking at me with worry.

"You're the one that was asked to teach 'it'," The other umbreon replied while referring to me as an 'it', causing me to glare at her, while she just gave me an amused look in return.

"Well… to start, this is Lyana," he said gesturing to the other umbreon. "My… Divine…" and I felt my eyes wide in realization. Taking a step back, Kage continued, "And to answer your next question, I must ask my own… How long have Nova and I been gone?" he asked blankly.

"Around 200ish years," I said, causing Kage to reel back in shock, before shaking his head.

"Okay… Well that makes me… 746 years old," I just slowly nodded as if asking him to continue. "And as you know, I am the oldest Divine Follower, and was closely followed by Fogrus, and then you. So, I'm sort of an enigma to the Divine. They look to me, to view what is to come for you, and the others," As he talked, I just sat down and closed my eyes to listen closer. "Our bodies were never meant to last this long, no matter the chemical connection between Follower and Divine."

"So… we're not truly immortal?" I asked while opening my eyes to look to Kage.

"No, we are, it just comes with a degrading effect. I believe, it was done on purpose. In case a follower became rogue, they would eventually falter, and die. But as you saw, the process can be reversed. But only by the Divine that bestowed your power," he finished and looked to Lyana.

"So, you're dieing?" I asked with concern, only to get a chuckle in response.

"In a way, but she keeps me alive," he said while gesturing to Lyana.

"But I thought she threw you in prison? Why would she want to keep you alive?" I asked with bewilderment leaking from my voice.

Kage chuckled again, "That's what Nova was told."

"You lied to her?"

"For her own good," he said while looking to the ground. "This one's on you," he said gesturing to Lyana again, who just groaned before turning to me.

"Do you know what a Hunter is?" She asked with venom blaring out from her, causing a feeling of worry to creep it's way back into me.

"Well, yeah…" I said with uncertainty.

"Not that kind of hunter… A Divine Hunter," she clarified while hardening her glare.

"I think, Leilah mentioned it before," I said looking away from her briefly to try and rid myself of these feelings.

"Just know that the Divine have a set of... rules… and if broken, the Elders send out the Divine Hunter."

"Sorry, what's this have to do with the prison?" I asked and steeled myself before looking back to her, but the feelings still found there way in.

"Lets… just say I broke a rule… the Hunter came after me, consider it as a soft reset button if it catches you. You will be banished for the next 1000 years and your Follower will be hunted as well. There soul will be absorbed, and used as fuel for the Hunter."

"So I created a place, and I sent all my powerful players there. It's a place the Hunter cannot see, nor enter. Its of my own design, and I made several of them. The ones I put in there could not know it's purpose, or the Hunter could find them. So they deemed it, a prison. I may be annoyed that I no longer hold control over Kage, but I do not wish to see him die," she finished while looking to the ground.

"Why don't you have control over him?" I asked while giving Kage a look curiosity. "Because even now, Leilah could still control my actions."

"Nova," she said bitterly, and giving off a small growl of anger.

"What did Nova do?" I asked giving them a look of want.

Kage took a breath, "We don't know."

"Will this whole thing happen to me? Or Artul and the others?" I asked hurriedly.

"It's all an uncertainty with who, or how it happens or how it works, all we know is it's happening to me. As you are not old enough to experience it," Kage responded evenly.

* * *

 **Lura P.O.V  
**

* * *

"Sooooo... how was it being in that prison?" I asked breaking the cold silence of worry. Nova snapped her small head back to me and away from the woods.

"Oh, Arceus it was terrible… I don't really know how to explain it, but it felt as if it was trying to feed a... history into your head," she exclaimed while rolling onto her back against my side.

"What was the history of?" I asked while placing my head over her chest.

"Ummm… well, it was weird, it was a place controlled by people, and monsters were held in the prison to be released and used by the people as weapons of destruction. I mean... it was all fake, but it was cool to see what could have been, you know?" She finished and licked my cheek soothingly.

"That does sound interesting… so what was different?" I asked cocking my head to the side, earning a chuckle from her.

"To start, it was like… dreaming a whole new world. Everyone was different there, for example… I was an espeon," she said with a smirk to the sky, while my eyes widened. "You should have seen Kage's face," she stated with a large smile spreading across her face.

"You as an espeon… Hmmm…" I said while looking her flipped form up and down.

"You look starved," Nova said while smirking at me.

"I may or may not be… Aurumn takes care of me," I said returning her smirk, who just rolled her eyes. "But anyway… what else was different?" I inquired.

Nova gave off a low huff, "Just about everyone. Like Kage was different…" she said while looking to the sky.

"How so?"

"Well… he was… a… human," she forced out, while my eyes widened in shock.

"What!? Really!?... what did he look like?" I questioned.

"I… don't want… to talk about it… I'm not saying he looked bad… just… a lot… scarier," she finished with a chill running down her spine.

"He can get scarier? Just him looking at me now makes me want to back away in fear," I said while cocking my head to the side.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," she said coldly. At that moment, I let things fall into silence.

Some time passed in silence, as we just enjoyed being next to each other, when I blurted out, "How did you change Kage?", 'Why did I ask that!' I yelled in my head, 'Filter Lura, Filter!' She gave no response, and just remained looking to the night sky.

"I've actually thought about that a lot. But I had a long talk with Leilah, and she cleared up a bunch for me," she finished with a deep breath, causing my head to rise and fall. Looking up to her face, she closed her eyes and took another breath.

"The venom and blood that flows within my body, it keeps me from ever ending up the same as his other victims. Along with the love that's pushing me on and on, to me it's everything and it makes me strong, makes me who I am."

"Love me or hate me, Kage and I walk together. He can't just wave me away. He's been called a monster... called a killer... called a fake. He's not an idol... not an angel... not a saint. But I have this need to walk with him in life, I always have, I'm not ashamed. I knew the real him was buried deep, he just needed someone to dig it up. He was once a living nightmare from the book of Giratina. But the soul that lives within my chest, tore him from the book of evil and into his own book. And from there his fate changed from what it once was. One with a new future, I may not know the ending… but I will follow him to the days of extinction," she finished with another breath.

With a brief silence, "Well, that was very... deeply philosophical of you," I said while raising my head to look down to her, who in turn opened her eyes to look at me.

"Not really, it's pretty simple," she said while I began thinking back to what she said.

"Wait… so you have no idea what you did?" I asked while raising my upper body, while Nova just chuckled.

"Yup not a clue!" she said cheerfully. Sighing in exasperation, I roll off to the side to lay on my back to look at the sky as well.

"All those words to just say... I don't know," I said giving off another sigh, to earn a small giggle from her.

* * *

 **Toxy P.O.V.**

* * *

Walking, walking, walking… So torturous… "Telling ME~ to act professional?" I grumbled to myself. "No screwing around Toxy~, keep it cool~" I said while impersonating Wolfe. "I'll show you professional and cool just you watch," I finished with a small growl.

"Can you stop talking to yourself for one second?" asked an annoyed voice behind me. Turning around, I look back to the irritated white and black Ninetales, who's black legs had black socks, and who's tail and mane were black.

"Hey, you talk~ to yourself all the time~," I responded while looking back to the road ahead, and couldn't help but wonder where Wolfe is at now.

"I don't talk to myself," she said with a soft glare. "Let's take a break," she said before sitting down on her haunches.

I sighed in impatience, "Wolfe said to do this as fast as possible~," I whined out to try and get her to move.

"Wolfe can go suck one, I'm taking a break," she said before starting to lick her front white paws clean.

"Want me~ to get the back ones for you?~" I asked raising an eyebrow to her suggestively. She stopped mid-lick and looked to me, before continuing her actions.

"I have a mate you know," she said in between licks.

"Well fuck~ him," I said with a smirk while getting closer to her.

"Oh," she began while placing a paw on my chest. "I do," she finished as she pushed me back with a paw, before retracting it and continued her licking.

"But… but… what about me~" I said with false sadness while looking up to her.

"What about you?" she asked coldly, making me reel back dramatically.

Scoffing, "How rude," I said with a huff before turning sharply around away from her.

After a good little while of waiting ever so patiently, with definitely~ know talking. Gale finished her excessive licking, and we began a short little jaunt to Meldine. "It's so plain here, no pun intended," I said allowed only to get a sigh in return.

"Please stop," asked Gale, clearly annoyed.

"I can't help it… It's just so quiet out here," I said while looking around the empty plains, to see nothing but trees and mountains in the distance.

"I wish~ it was quiet out here," Gale remarked with the roll of her eyes.

Silence fell over us, until with passed over the crest of a small hill, and Meldine, capital of Memoria came into view. Guards could be seen patrolling the grounds outside the city walls, as well as on top of the walls.

I took the first step towards the city, but stopped when an arrow lodged itself into the dirt in between my front paws. Looking to it, I blinked blankly at it.

"Really? They shot at us?" I heard Gale say from behind me.

"Halt! Yelled a human guard. He was wearing Memorian armor, and wielding a massive war bow that looked as if the human could not control it's power. The human ran forward with three other guards following after him. "State your purpose," he remarked coldly while pulling a short sword from behind him to point it at me.

Looking up to the human, "I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR LORD!" I yelled dramatically with a stern face and a light stomp of my paw. Hearing a sigh behind me along with a soft smacking sound, while the human's sword tilted down in confusion.

Hardening he's stance once again, "Leave," he said coldly while returning his sword. I gave him a weird look, "I said leave… this is not the time for visitors," he said while turning his back to us before walking back to his men.

My stance of dominance faltered before I turned around to look to Gale, who was face pawing and mumbling to herself.

"Why is this a bad time for visitors?" Gale asked while removing her paw to ask the retreating human.

With a sigh, "There has been a lot of attacks lately, and we don't know the culprits," he said aggressively.

"Well, were not leaving without an audience," I said while taking a step forward, after doing so all of his men pulled their weapons free and into a ready position. Nodding my head, I take a step back.

"What do you want an audience for?" questioned a voice that I could not see the speaker of, but the voice was vary masculine and aggressive but oddly tame.

Looking around for the speaker only to see empty fields. "Ummm… Hello~?" I asked allowed, before looking back to the other soldiers, who had put their weapons on the ground as well as all taking a knee with bowed heads. Looking at them in slight confusion, I turn to look at Gale who had the same look on her face. "I new courtship was a thing, but do I really look that~ good?" I questioned her, causing her to look at me before rolling her eyes at me again.

"You in fact do," Said the same voice as before, but much closer. Gale jumped back with a growl, while I turned back forward, to be face to face with a very large mightyena. He held a smirk and was leaning down to my level. He also had an arm guard that covered his whole right arm.

"Why~" I began while eyeing him up and down. "Thank you~, may I know your name, so I can plan our future," I said while leaning closer, but he didn't pull back at all. He just kept staring at me with that adorable grin.

"My name is Wess, Tribute of Meldine." My face dropped at his response, as I too took a jump back in fear.

"Wolfe told us to study the Tributes before we came here… Apparently you didn't," Gale said while in her precision defense stance, as I landed next to her.

"Whoa... Whoa… I mean no harm," Wess said while taking a few steps closer. "But I did ask you a question… and still haven't gotten a response," he said while dropping his smirk to be replaced by a glare.

"Ummm… w… what was the q… question again?" I asked taking another small step back, while Gale just shook her head again.

"Hmf… Why… do… you… want… an... audience?" he asked slowly while changing his glare to look at us with blank emotion.

"W...we came from the n… nation from the south," I said while stuttering. The mightyena gave an annoyed gesture to continue with his paw. Swallowing hard, "Ummm… w...we want to d...discuss… tra… trade agreements," I finished while swallowing again.

He chuckled, and was sucked into the ground almost faster than I could see it. I jumped when I felt someone press there side to mine. Snapping my head to the left, in between Gale and I, was the mightyena holding a grin again. I was about to jump away again, but I felt him place his tail over my back, and I froze.

"Why didn't you just say so," he said with a large smile. I started to shake, but thankfully he walked forward again, allowing me to take a large intake of air. "Follow me," he said while continuing his walking. As he walked past the other soldiers, who were still bowing. "Keep the South safe for me guys," he said passively and walked past them.

I looked to Gale while she looked to me. I was hesitant to follow the mightyena, but Gale shrugged and walked towards Meldine. Taking a shaky breath, I followed after Gale.

It was a short walk following the mightyena to the 30ft compressed stone walls. Once we were close, the massive steel barred wooden gate slowly creeped open. Stepping inside almost everything was made of stone, walls, houses, but oddly enough the roads were not made of stone. They were made of compressed dirt with a small layer of soft savanna sand.

Staring in aw, I almost missed what the mightyena said, "...Big building in the center, begone before nightfall or you will be locked within city limits. No one comes or goes during night hours," he said before walking back out the gates as it closed behind him.

Taking a deep breath, "Lets go!~" I yell out as I sprint forward ignoring Gales crys of protest.

Once outside of the massive building in the center, I stopped to catch my breath. Looking to the Ninetales who had beaten me here, who was just sitting and waiting while cleaning her paws. Looking up to the building, which shared its classical architecture with its fellow buildings. Walking up carved stone stairs up and past the colossal pillars and past the main wooden door. But I stopped gawking at the building when I felt a soft surface on my paws. Looking down, I was standing on a silk carpet running from the door to a throne. I stopped all movement as I gazed up to the throne, but I was pushed forward as Gale ran into my butt.

Looking back to Gale with a soft glare who returned it, but I ripped my head back at the sound of a powerful voice. "SPEAK!" yelled a houndoom from the throne. He was sitting tall with a stern glare, trying for the intimidation card.

"C...can we lower the volume," I said quietly, only to hear Gale face paw again, which she has been doing quite a lot more sense this mission of ours.

"EXCUSE ME? TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO SPEAK IN MY OWN HOUSE!" he yelled while standing tall and a growl at the end.

"J… just a little bit?" I quietly asked while getting a little lower.

"Stand up, grow a spine," Gale quietly remarked behind me, while adding a small push.

Swallowing hard, I look back up to the houndoom. "Sir, we came to get a…" I began but was cut short by more yelling, causing me to flinch at the volume.

"YOU DO NOT 'GET' AROUND HERE, YOU MUST ASK!" he yelled again.

Taking a deep breath, "We come from the nation in the far south, and I would like to ge… ask you for a treaty," I said trying to act calmly. 'Why did he ask me~ to do this! Why didn't he ask Gale?' I quietly yelled in my head.

"Under your advisement," whispered Gale from behind me, with a small nudge to my tail.

Quickly adding, "With your advisement of course." Taking a deep breath he jumped down from his throne, and began walking over to us.

"You may speak…" he said coldly with little emotion as he sat down in front of us.

"W… we could," shaking my head. "Would... like to, ummm… ask for a trade agreement… between, ummm… our nations of course," I said nervously, while looking down and away from the big male.

"Trading of what?" he asked adding a little of curiosity in his voice.

Looking away and to Gale who nodded. "The basic things, such as food, furs, water, and building supplies and the like," Gale said calmly.

With a sigh, "What do you need the most?" he asked going back to stoic.

"Mainly, building supplies. And what is it that you need?" asked Gale in return.

"Metal, weapons, training, and armor. Only of steel quality or higher," he said roughly.

"Well, that is something that we can definitely supply, as long as you supply what we need of course," Gale remarked coolly. Seeing as this is going well, and I didn't really know what we could offer, I just let Gale handle this part.

'Stealing all the glory… again.' I said bitterly sweet in my head.

With a chuckle the lord eyed us both up like pieces of meat. "And your king? Who is he?" he asked with a smirk.

Gale was about to say something, but I knew this one and wanted to talk again. "Wolfe, or you may know… him… as… demon…" I said while slowing down as his smirk of lust turned into a glare of anger.

Face paw.

"I… is something… wrong?" I asked while leaning away.

"Get out…" he said coldly, while gesturing to the door. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT," he yelled as he leaned down to us.

I froze.

Gale lurched forward and bites the scruff of my neck and pulls me away while releasing me from her maw, making me fall on my back. "Teleport… Home…" she said, and the whole world went white…

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

* * *

'Hmf…' I thought to myself while looking into the small clearing. In it laid an eevee and a vaporeon laying on top of one another.

"How you wanna do this?" questioned a voice behind around, behind me was a pikachu with a combat vest with two swords peaking from the top. He was leaning to one side with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, while his deep sea blue eyes peered into me waiting for an answer.

Looking back to the clearing, "I will get the eevee, you get the vape." I said coolly while walking forward out of the tree line and into the clearing. Walking up, they were talking among themselves. Sitting down near them, I clear my throat, both mon' snapped their head to me and jumped up into a scared defensive stance.

"Who are you?" questioned the white eevee with a calm voice, while taking a step closer to the vaporeon.

"Where is he?" I asked while starting to walk around them counter clockwise.

"Who?" asked the vaporeon with a glare.

"Either one is fine," I said while making one full rotation.

"Why?" asked the eevee, only earning a huff from me.

"You don't know who you are talking to, do you Nova?" I asked while patting her had with my purple forked tail. Nova had a look of shock and confusion plastered on her face, causing me to smirk. Turning to the vaporeon, "Though, I have know idea who you are. But if I had to guess it would be Wolfe's mate." Smirking at them, as they both looked confused now.

"How do you know my name?" asked Nova, while removing her look of shock to a hard glare.

"As I said," I began while walking up to stand face to face with the two. "You have know idea who you are talking to," I finished while stomping on the grassy clearing. A look of shock came back over their faces, as from my paw, flowers instantly sprouted out around the clearing covering it in almost blinding color.

Silence fell over the two as they just looked around the clearing. "WHO ARE YOU!" yelled a strong male voice from behind me. Looking back I saw two umbreon sprint and slide to a stop in the clearing. The one who had yelled closed his eyes, and a flash of darkness erupted out from him. Standing in his place was an armored human.

With a chuckle I turn around to face them, causing my front paw to leave the ground and stomp again. Almost like a virus, everything quickly died in the clearing, along with some trees being infected with rot within seconds. The colorful clearing now bleak and dead, "Finally, took you two long enough," I said snidely.

"I asked you a question," said Wolfe with a calmly, while taking a step forward.

"Hmf, you think I give a shit what little Aurumn wants to know?" I asked coldly with a glare while taking a few steps forward. He gave a look of minor annoyance for a second, before succumbing to his previous attitude.

With another step, I heard gasps from behind me and the umbreon seemed to disappear while the human held a look of stupar. Turning around, everything seemed to be in slow motion. The umbreon had grabbed the vaporeon and the pikachus black engraved sword sliced right passed the umbreon's back instead of slicing through the vaporeon.

The two rolled away, and both tried to get to there feet. The vaporeon was up in no time, but the umbreon was heaving for air and staggering to stand up.

"What's wrong?" asked the vaporeon with concern.

"I… don't…" was all he managed to say before he fell unconscious, and fell back down with a loud thud. The vaporeon tried to catch him, but he seemed to weigh a lot more then he looked.

"One down.."I said while turning to Wolfe, who held a look of readiness. "One to go," I finished while taking another step forward.

The eevee jumped away from the pikachu, "Don't use Divine ability's!" Nova yelled out, earning a chuckle from me.

"Didn't plan on it," yelled Wolfe as he sprinted around to Lura and Kage. He leaned down to the vaporeon and whispered, "Be ready," he said quietly in her ear, who nodded in return.

"What's the plan Nova?" asked the vaporeon, while the eevee slid to a stop next to the group.

'Take sides, Wolfe go forward, faigne attack and allow Lura to create a water shield,' She sent to them through mental connection. I only chuckled as they followed instruction and split leaving the umbreon unprotected. Sitting down, with a waiting expression. Wolfe feigned and a water shield sprouted from the ground in front of him, as if to trap me if I had attacked. I sat with a bored expression.

'Peekaboo,' I sent to all of them through their mental connection, and all three of them flew away with pained groans. The water fell, while Wolfe and the vaporeon landed on there feet, but Nova rolled and skidded across the ground.

Wolfe raised both his arms and shoots them down, as a massive black cloud erupted all around the clearing. Looking around I couldn't see anything, not even the ground below my paws.

"Okay, he shouldn't be able to see us or hear us. What have you learned Nova?" questioned Wolfe aloud.

Sighing in annoyance, "You know I can still hear you right?" I rhetorically asked in there direction.

Hearing a sigh from their direction, "Who are you?" Wolfe asked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Noxx?" I asked.

"No…"

"Well, he knows all of you… except the vaporeon. And he wants all of you dead," I said while walking in there direction.

Closing my eyes, a massive white flash could be seen even through my eyelids. Opening my eyes, the blackness was gone. Wolfe was rubbing his eyes slightly, the vaporeon was on the ground rubbing her eyes profusely, but the eevee was managing to keep her shaky eyes open. However she was not looking to me. Looking to my right, I saw my pikachu partner.

"Why?" Nova growled out in anger, only to get a couple of confused looks from us. "Why do you look like him?" She growled out again, with tears starting to form. I maintained my look of confusion, while my partner looked even more confused.

Her eyes seemed to be fogged over, or maybe she couldn't see straight. Whatever the reason, I used Psychic and threw a rock, which hit her right in the temple. As she was falling, the umbreon's eyes opened. Shooting a paw forward to catch her, he gently set her on the ground.

"That was dumb Kage, I could have handled it," Wolfe scolded while not taking his eyes from me. "Lura," he said while looking to Lura who looked back. "Stay close, this is gonna get messy."

"FINALLY!" I yelled out, while standing up.

'I can feel it… the power… the heat, coming from him.' I thought to myself with a large smile. The umbreon began to shake with power, as a purple aura formed around him. Wolfe leaned down and lightly picked up Nova from the ground. The umbreon started to raise it's head. His eyes shone bright red, almost like a setting sun.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah for cliffhangers! :)... No? You don't like cliffhangers? :( Well… sorry :( lol… but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please feel free to leave any feedback of improvements, or flame, don't really mind either :P but I will see ya'll next time.**

 **And don't forget to read, A Legends Beginning by: Aurumn48, and That Sylveon's Cruel Beginnings by: TOXICMACHAMP.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Alive

**I Am Sin Chapter - 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters and the story written.**

 **A/N: Hey! Whats up… I know, I know… this chapter is kinda late, but I swear I am trying :( XD But it is done now, so you can finally read it; happy now?**

 **I hope so, but enough of me talking, on with the chapter.  
**

 **Edit: Just so people know... as of 5/6/17 the first chapter has gotten... quite a big overhaul XD In my opinion, it sounds much better, but feel free to let me know if you all thought the original sounded better.**

* * *

For the longest time, I've always had this inkling of a question… Why did I change? And that's when I realized, it wasn't Nova who had changed me, she was merely the catalyst to the change. It was I, who changed me.

I was always told, through power comes war; and from war comes peace. But the moment I saw her, these questions barraged me, never ending, never faltering. Until I came up with an answer. When the power of love, overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace… And she made me come to the understanding, that nearly all men can stand adversities, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. It's what he does with the power, that matters.

* * *

 **Lura P.O.V.**

* * *

Taking a low step back, the heat and power resonating from Kage intensified. The air became thick and heavy, but the male espeon didn't seem to care as his smile only grew broader. The pikachu taking a firm step back while raising his blade to ready himself. Looking back to Kage, it still baffles me on just how much power he could suppress without being overwhelmed, while Aurumn seemed to keep an air of caution around him.

Once he sat Nova down, I began licking her and shaking her to awake her up… It only took her a few seconds to jolt wake with heavy breaths. With my continued licks, she pushed my head away while standing. Her head snapped around to assess the situation, while stalling on the pikachu, but continued and stopped on Kage. Upon seeing him, she closed her eyes while sitting down and her face went blank. As if she was trying to control herself.

Snapping her eyes back open, "Kage… hun, just breathe… I'm okay now..." she said while looking to Kage, who flinched in response. "He's full of it," Nova said with confidence before walking up to Kage's side. "He isn't here to kill us, and he doesn't work for anyone," Nova continued only to get a grin from the espeon.

The espeon sat down with a chuckle before saying, "And you know this how?"

"Mannerisms, the way you talk and act. I can tell you don't work for anyone by your choice of words and inflection in volume. You talk with a certain confidence that a follower wouldn't have," Nova said, and when she finished she leaned her side into Kage's front leg. Only to flinch, but not enough to pull away.

With another chuckle, "You're as smart as the legends said Ms. Syth," he said while standing and pacing side to side.

"Don't call me that," Nova said defensively, while Kage took several deep breaths, and the heat and heaviness of the air seemed to vanish, as he once again suppressed his power.

"As you wish… but if you're so smart, why am I here then, Ms. Reign?" he asked while sitting back down while the pikachu stood behind him with his sword still out defensively.

Without even missing a beat, Nova replied. "My guess would be that you heard rumors that we had been seen. And you came to test us of our power, more then likely to help you with something." She finished while leaning closer to Kage.

With another chuckle, "You are pretty good, but you did get a few things wrong… I do work for someone, just not by choice. And I was actually looking for him," he said while pointing a paw at Aurumn. "But once I heard you two were spotted, I knew who to ask." He took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward, which made me take a step closer to Aurumn. He dropped to a very low bow, I gave a look of shock as well as Nova and his pikachu friend. "I come from a land beyond the desert, and my family is being held captive by the person I work for. And if I don't, he will have them all slaughtered. I don't have money to give, that is why I changed my target from Wolfe, to you. He works for money, you work for favors. So if you help me, I will pledge my services to you," he choked out, as small tears started to flow down from his closed eyes. To see someone of his power and personality, beg and grovel for help was almost heart breaking. "And I am sorry for they way I acted before… I needed to be sure that you could do, what the legends said that you could do." he pleaded.

Aurumn took a firm step forward, "What about your friend… he would have killed Lura, granted he wouldn't have, I had it cover before Kage interrupted me." Aurumn said while glancing at Kage.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't tell him what was going on. He isn't a very good actor," he said with his head still low, only to earn a scowl from his friend.

"What did you do in the other land?" Kage asked coldly, but there seemed to be an echo within his voice, which was much deeper than his normal voice. It made me want to take a step away, but I fought the feeling.

"I was a Field General, but was demoted to Castle Guard," he said with distaste.

"And your family? Where are they?" Nova asked with a much calmer voice than Kage.

"I think they are in the dungeon. At least to my knowledge."

"What would I need your services for?" Kage asked again, but the echo seemed to be lingering and more distant.

"You are going to fight him right? I want to help…" he said while looking up to Kage.

"Stand up," Kage said while looking away from the espeon, who stood up and began to wipe his eyes. Once he was sitting up, Kage looked back to him. "Of course I will help," he said while adding a rare smile as well as the echo faded away entirely.

The espeon was almost brought to tears again, but stopped himself."Thank you… sir." he said with another bow.

Kage glared at him, "Don't bow to me. I hate it," he said aggressively. The espeon nodded and went back into his sitting position.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine… are you able to talk about this leader if yours without consequence?" Kage asked with a slight cock of his head.

"Yes, yes I can… he wasn't able to manipulate me."

"Manipulate?" questioned Nova.

"Yes, manipulate… he can control someone to a degree. All he has to do is touch your head, and he can make you think whatever he wants. I was in a line of people he was brain washing, and when he got to me… nothing seemed to happened, so I just played along with what everyone else was doing." He explained, earning a small nod from Nova who seemed to go into deep thought.

"Who is he?" Aurumn asked earning the attention of the espeon and the pikachu.

There was a long pause as the two new comers looked to one another. "He deemed his name to be Legion, no one knows his real name," the pikachu said as he hung his head while finally dropping his blade to a relaxed manner. Another silence occurred as everyone racked their brains for the name.

Coming up with nothing, I looked to the pikachu. "How come you can talk about him? From what I understand, if you try, your heart goes explodey," I said while adding a gesture of explosions with my front paws.

"I wasn't apart of the military," he answered flatly. "I was a farmer," he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Where did you learn to handle a blade like that then? I can guarantee it wasn't from using a sickle," Aurumn asked to the pikachu.

"My dad taught me," he said with a grin before sheathing his sword.

"So, are we good then?" asked the espeon while showing the motion to do a bow before stopping himself.

Shooting his head up, Kage looked from the darkening sky, and back to the espeon. "Yes we are good, you have a deal. But we should be getting back to the city, it's getting dark," Kage remarked before beginning to walk again with Nova following close after him.

The espeon looked around for a second before following the pair. Seeing his partner follow, the pikachu began walking to. Aurumn and I took up the back, and Aurumn didn't change back to his umbreon form.

'You alright hun?' I sent sweetly through Aurumn's and mine connection.

'I don't trust them yet, they did attack you you know?' he sent back.

I was about to reply, but I was cut off by another voice, "You don't have to trust me, what I said is the truth and if you choose not to believe me… then that is your right. But I am not here to cause trouble, only to ask for help," the voice said to the both of us. I showed a look of shock as our private connection was invaded by the espeon.

'Do you mind? This is a private conversation," Aurumn said with minor anger rising in his voice.

'Then think quieter,' he sent bluntly.

A long awkward pause emerged, as everyone went silent. We continued to walk, until finally the pikachu took a few fast strides up to where Nova was walking. Everyone was tense at his sudden movement. Nova looked up to him with a quizzical look.

"Yes?" She asked quizzically after he had said nothing.

"Ummm…" he began nervously, "Earlier you said, 'why do I look like him?' why is that? Who do I look like?" he asked earning a sigh from Nova, who just looked back forward to the path ahead.

"Never mind that, I made a mistake… you resemble someone I knew," she answered while not looking away from the path.

"Who?" he pushed.

With another heavy sigh, "You look like my brother, but he had lighter eyes than you do, and he walked differently than you as well," she said while taking a small step towards Kage.

"You had a brother?" I asked with bewilderment.

She looked back to me with a small nod, "I did, yes, he died when I was very young. People in town said it was suicide… but I never saw a report or anything, so all I have is a hateful towns word to go on. And can we stop talking about this, I don't like to talk about it." With a firm nod the pikachu took a few short steps to fall back in line next to the espeon.

We walked for the next half hour, and just as night took the sky; the smoking city came into view. Piles of trash and debris had been thrown out of the city walls, and many townsfolk were picking through the trash; more than likely trying to find family items that had been lost from the blast or the attack.

We walked past many crying people, crying over their fallen loved ones or from their own injuries. Upon passing the fallen gate, the guards didn't even cast an eye in our direction; as many of them were busy carrying or helping the injured. As we walked closer to one another, as to not get separated in the messy streets; I turned to the espeon and the pikachu.

"What was your name again?" I asked while cocking my head to the side. Both looked to me before glancing at each other briefly.

"My name is Reshrium, and this is Acho," said the espeon while gesturing to the pikachu, who nodded at hearing his name.

"Nice to meet you!" I began cheerfully earning a chuckle from the pair. "So, you are going to be following Kage and Nova around now huh?" I asked while giving a sideways look.

"I suppose we are, If everything goes to plan; I will owe him not only my life, but the life of my family as well," he answered while looking to the ground.

"Well, fair warning then… He can be quite the handful sometimes," I said quietly while gesturing to Kage.

"I kinda figured that one," he remarked while looking back to me with a grin.

"She can be nice at times though," I said while glancing to Nova, who seemed to tense at my remark.

We finally stopped walking on the thrashed and painful road, and in-front of us was one of the few undamaged buildings in the city. Walking through the door as Kage held it open for all of us, I stepped into a basic looking Inn. Round tables with lit candles and of course, it was packed. Being one of the few undestroyed buildings, that could have been expected.

And instead of walking to the tendie of the building, Kage who was followed by Nova, just walked past us and to the stairs. Looking to Aurumn as he to walked past me.

'Don't we need to buy a room?' I sent to Aurumn.

'I'm sure Kage has it covered somehow. He isn't the type to just waltz in and take a room," he sent back. With a sigh I took a few hastened steps to catch up to him. Walking up the stairs, Kage gestured lazily to our rooms. Aurumn jumped onto the bed while he changed into his umbreon form mid-air.

"So, we sticking with them? Or are we going home?" I asked sweetly while jumping up to join him on the bed.

"We… still have stuff to do. We didn't get the chance to ask the leader of Nor for the trade agreement, so before we leave, we still need to do that. Let alone go back and report, and see how the others did," he responded while looking to the ceiling.

"I take that as a no then… We are going to help fight in the east right?" I asked as I place my head on his chest.

"Of course, he is NOT going to disappear for the third time. I'm kind of tired of it," he said adding emphasis on his displeasure of Kage's frequent disappearances.

"So am I, 700 years you would think the guy would want to settle down."

"Meh, not his style. Even when I was training so very long ago, we never stayed in a town or village longer than two days at a time," he reminisced with a soft sigh.

"That sounds, kinda cool. Always on the move, always seeing new things. But anyway, we will see them off tomorrow then?" I asked while giving him a soft lick on his chin.

"Yep, then we go home."

* * *

 **Codename: Legion P.O.V.**

* * *

To watch the dying light of the sun, fade into nothingness beyond the horizon, only to give way to nautical twilight. Sometimes I wish moments like this, could be everlasting. The feeling of my white rings blinking to life, is almost euphoric. This moment was only brightened by the voice of my beloved.

"Relaxing, are we?" She asked with love stitched in her voice. Her voice so soft and quiet, but yet held a tone that gave and demanded respect.

"I am, Talia, care to join me?" I asked while gesturing to my left.

"Of course," she said sweetly while sitting next to me. With a contempt sigh, she placed her head on my shoulder as we watched the moon breach the horizon.

"I love you Talia," I said while placing a kiss on top of her orange head, only to earn a giggle from her.

"And I Love you, my Soul," she said while returning a kiss to my cheek before leaning more into me.

We spent the next few hours, just sitting in each other's embrace. Until Talia pushed off of me, only to stand and stretch. Looking over to the small flareon, who appeared normal in every way other than her size.

"I must ask, as to why you are marching now? We don't even have all the Orbs yet," she asked while adding more dominance to her voice to sound more serious.

"Because they are unneeded for this step," I said while looking back in the direction of Tidal Mountain.

"You know as well as I do, it would take days, if not weeks for an army of this size to funnel through the mountain. Its impassable, there is only one way through. And without the Orbs, we cannot let our actions be discovered, or risk failure," she said while adding even more dominance to her voice as well as volume.

"I must establish a forward operating base, as the rest of the Orbs are to the west… on the other side of the mountains."

"Do you know their locations?" She asked while dropping the dominance and looking to the mountain.

"Not all of them, though I do know where the red Orb is, so that will be the first target."

With a sigh she looked away and towards the army, "Why did you bring him?" She asked while looking to the army. Turning my head to look at what she was referring to, only to see a massive cage with a black cover, on top of multiple carts.

"He will be of use… hopefully," I answered while looking back to the moon.

"He won't fit through the mountain," she remarked.

"That is why I have plans for him. He doesn't need to go through the mountain," I stated before giving her a lick on her cheek.

With another small sigh, "Fine, you have my trust. Do as you need," she said before placing a light kiss on the back of my neck as her presence faded.

Looking back up to the moon, which had now been covered by a cloud, I couldn't help the feeling of betrayal from seeping into my bones. Snapping my head back to the army, I tried to think.

'Who could have betrayed me…'

"MASK!" I yelled down the small hill and into the valley. A few seconds past as a zoroark ran his way up the hill. Reaching the top, he dropped to a knee. Not daring to look up to me.

"Yes sir?" he asked while maintaining his kneed bow.

"Where is the red Orb at now Mask?" I questioned as I looked back to the snowy peaks of Tidal Mountain.

"She is being stubborn, but we have her on the run. We should have the Orb in no time sir," he declared.

"That is not what I asked…" I expressed as he gave a sigh.

"A good ways east of Meldine sir. I swear I have it covered, there is no need to waste your time on doing it yourself," he insisted flatly.

"I choose what I do and don't do Mask, but you are right. I trust you can handle one bitch."

With another sigh, "That I can sir, I will handle it."

"Good, you are free to go," I stated while turning back to him. With another small bow in his kneeled position, he got up and walked away.

* * *

 **Two weeks later (Memoria)**

* * *

As first snowfall came, so too did the trial of the Lord of Meldine. The streets were packed with fresh snow, as well as most lights have been extinguished. Yet, quiet were the streets, as no adults nor children played or worked. Fore all were at the trial of their monarch, to watch as the wretched dark type fell, or even worse… stayed in power.

Shoulder to shoulder, the courthouse was packed. There was one judge, an alakazam that stood on the highest podium above their so called lord. Ready, and ever so hopeful to drop the hammer of guilt upon their lord.

"Lord Clarif, you stand accused of high treason, from soliciting with the enemy, to giving them our supplies. How do you plea?" boomed the judge loudly for the whole expansive court to hear. The room went silent, as they awaited his answer.

"I plea, not guilty," said the Lord with an air of depression resonating from him. Fore deep in his mind, he knew, he had been set up. The room let out a plethora of gasps, as they seemed surprised at his response to the judge.

"Then bring forth evidence to counter his claim of innocence," said the judge blankly while looking out to the crowd. Only to have one person stand, a female espeon in the front row. She wore many golden rings in her right ear, all five of which held the same shape and size, but all held a different colored gemstone.

"I have evidence your honor," she spoke with an air of dominance and confidence. The Lord looked back at her with a look of minor shock.

"State your claims Ms. Zavala," said the alakazam while he fiddled with his spoon.

"I have a few eye witness reports," she began. Turning around to face the crowd of people, she took a large intake of breath and spoke with a louder volume. "How many of you, have witnessed the Lord leave city limits at the midnights of most days? How many of you have witnessed the Lord talk to uninvited guests, only to show no report of them talking at all? And how many of you have witnessed the Lord walk around the stores of the city, only to take random inventory checks?" She asked out loud. At the first question, three quarters of the room had raised their hands/paws to agree, but by the last question, all hands were still raised high. With an audible chuckle she sighed in contempt before sitting back down.

The judge was about to speak before being interrupted by the Lord, "They are all lies, I have never done those things!" he spoke fastly. The judge gave him a look of annoyance at his interruption.

"It is not you turn to speak. And are you saying, that well over half of your people are to be liars?" he asked the Lord while standing.

"Well… no, I just…" he began before being cut off.

"That is what you just said… that they are full of lies," remarked the judge. With a shake of his head, he stood tall. "Do to outstanding evidence, I hereby sentence Lord Clarif to exile, never to return." Almost immediately, guards surrounded the ex-lord as he stood sharply to spout obscenity while the crowd cheered. Grabbing firm to him, they began to drag him along the red carpet of the courts center walkway before being thrust out of the building; leaving the crowd to die down to give way to silence. As it filled the room, everyone looked to the judge awaiting his instruction.

Clearing his throat, "Now it is time for a new matter," he began. "Ms. Zavala, please stand," he stated, who in turn stood, with a look of minor confusion. "I hereby invoke, that she will be the next Lord of Meldine. Any complaints among the people of Meldine?" he asked while gesturing to the crowd of people. Upon hearing nothing, "Then it is settled, from here forth you are Madam Zavala, the new Lord of Meldine," he spoke proudly as the crowd erupted into cheers.

As everyone said their congratulations to their new Madam, the judge spoke loud to get everyone's attention. "What shall your first actions be Madam?" he asked with a low bow, while standing aside from the podium. She gave a large smile before charging up the stairs happily, taking her place behind the podium, she looked to the large awaiting crowd.

"Firstly, my vault will now be apart of the city Treasury. So henceforth, no more tax anywhere in the city," she began as the whole crowd erupted into more cheers. She laughed, and raised her paw to address the crowd, who soon lowered their volume. "And secondly… I demand us fight these people who took advantage of us. Those who forced a hated Lord into power. There is a reason he made us isolationists, whoever he works for… is afraid of us. So let's destroy them," she said with an intense tone to show her confidence. A few seconds of silence followed her request, but soon the whole crowd agreed and moved with the air to fight.

"So, let's go to war!" she yelled out, earning cheers as the crowd quickly funneled out of the courthouse and into the frozen streets.

Once everyone had left the courthouse, she looked to the judge with a sideways grin. "Thanks for the help, you will see a gift for you when you get home," she said while stepping from the podium.

"Thank you Madam, enjoy your new position," he said as he walked through a door near the back.

With a happy squeal, she leapt from the stairs top to bolt out the front entry. As she ran through the frozen streets, dodging left and right to not run into any rallying soldier's, she felt this overwhelming joy rush her forward. Skidding to a halt just inside of the Lord's Hall, she just looked in 'awh' at what she had strived so long to acquire. The red carpet that led to the Lord's chair, the marble pillars that lined the walls, and the grand staircase behind the throne.

But she jumped at the sound of a voice, "Hello Madam," said a leafeon behind her, which caused her to jump in fright.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!" she yelled in his face. Realizing he wasn't a threat, she dropped her angered expression and began to look him up and down. He was a normal leafeon, but he wore a blue jeweled necklace.

"Oh, you are going to fit right in," he remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? And who the hell are you?" she asked.

With a chuckle, "Don't worry about it. And I am the central Tribute of Meldine. Guardian of this city," he answered blankly, only to chuckle again as her jaw dropped.

"Well, my apologies then…" she said while taking a step back. Taking another moment to look around, she still couldn't help but admire the decor, from pictures of war, to pelts on the walls. "So, what is it that you do around here? I thought your job would be more of an outside job," she asked as she looked back to the leafeon.

"Well, it varies… my main job is to protect you. You are my number one priority," he said with a wink.

"Good, keep it that way," she remarked with a smirk before standing and walking around the room. As she walked along the wall, all she could really do was admire the gruesome paintings of war that adorned the stone wall. "What are all these paintings of?" She asked while running a paw over one of the paintings that held a human in a black coat and armor.

"Most are depictions of the Memory War Madam. The one you see there," he started while pointing a paw at the human. "That is Wolfe, aka Demon. He is an alright guy. But he brought all Mercenaries together for the other side of the war, even some that were long since retired. There were other big players on his side, but his name stood out the most. So most people clung to it as something to strive to destroy," he said as he continued the walk down the wall. "You know, my great grandfather once told me stories of a man, that was maybe even stronger than Wolfe on that field, but those could just be stories of a senile old man."

"To be fair, no one is ever the strongest, or the fastest. There is always someone stronger and faster then you are. So, he could have been right. But if someone that powerful was on the field, why wasn't it more known?" She ranted while following.

"Because according to the stories, my great grandfather ran into him on the battlefield. But this other guy, he didn't kill everyone because he could, he showed a restraint that was lacking in most of the enemy. He was there for every major event in the war, but no one can remember seeing him. He was like a stranger among warriors, if you fought him he wouldn't let you live so you could tell others, and he was always near the outsides of the main battle," he retold.

"But people who do that, are like the strategist of the battle right?" She asked.

"I asked the same thing, but it was what my grandfather compared him to, that broke any thought that he was a strategist."

"What did he compare him to?" She asked while speeding up to his side in wonder.

"He said, it was like looking at the devil that was trapped in a pokemon, or even facing the grim Reaper himself. And it reminded him of the tales of old from his time... once walked a Reaper among men, to follow and to reap… but not to kill… but to only kill those of righteous blood."

"But doesn't that kinda contradict itself?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"That it does, that is why it is said the Reaper is always confused and conflicted," he told. A long silence clung to the air as they walked in quiet.

"Wait… if he never left anyone alive to tell their story, how does your grandfather know he is so powerful?" She asked as she broke the silence.

With a large intake of breath, "Well, he was reinforcements for a battle a little west of the main fight, but when he got there, the entire army on that flank had been killed; and only one man sat in the center. He also said there was no bodies of the enemy, so this one guy, was alone. But he was a scout for the reinforcements, and he was the first on scene. Once he was spotted, he disappeared in a bubble."

"So your grandfather was the only one to see him?" She asked as she was entranced in the story.

"Yup, and he was just a kid then, so when he gave the report, no one believed him. Fore they thought the only man capable of such a feat, was on the other side of the mountains," he said before turning to her with a small bow. "But it is about time I got back to work Madam, please, enjoy your new home," he finished as he walked away through a side door.

She stood for a moment, allowing herself to think and collect everything he had said. Before sighing and turning, only to be scared again as a meloetta stood directly behind her. After calming from the near heart attack, she looked back to the meloetta, who held papers and pencils.

"Madam Zavala, I am Siania, treasurer of Meldine. It is time to talk funds, mainly the debt issue this city currently has," she declared with a small bow.

With a sigh, "Fiiiine~… How much is the debt?" she asked tiredly.

"Currently it is 2,187,576,621 poke, mostly due to military funds," she divulged, while a coughing sound could be heard.

* * *

 **A/N: And FIN, welcome to the end of the chapter. Not really much to say here… Are you all enjoying the story so far? I don't get a lot of feedback… So I haven't really changed anything XD So, if you see something that I could improve on, please do feel free to tell me, or yell… depends on how you feel lol.**

 **And also, don't forget… (Not sure how you can, I think I say this like every chapter XD) go and read the other stories that also take place in the same world as this one. Such as A legends Beginning, That Sylveon's cruel beginnings, and Temna, by Aurumn48, TOXICMACHAMP, and cadenceheart117 respectively.**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	11. Chapter 11: I Am Remembrance

**I Am Sin ch.11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters in the story written.**

* * *

 **A/N: ...Hiay :3**

 **Yeah I know it's kind of a late posting rhythm but it's my rhythm :P So sorry if it bugs you but it's what I can do.**

 **But I hope you all enjoy the chapter as it is now my new longest chapter I have :D**

 **Oh, and be warned there is alot… and I mean alot of exposition in this chapter… as well as a requested lemon by none other than Aurumn48**

 **Hope you enjoy bud ;P**

* * *

Peace is the beauty of life. It is sunshine, it is the smile of a child, the love of a mother, the joy of a father, the togetherness of a family. It is the advancement of humanity, the victory of a just cause, the triumph of a truth, the end of a life. Learn to enjoy every minute of your life. Be happy now; don't wait for something outside of yourself to make you happy in the future. Think how really precious is the time you have to spend, whether it's on the battlefield or with your family. Every minute should be enjoyed and savored.

Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating one's self, and there are endless gifts of life to enjoy. While the greatest gift of life is friendship, and I am glad to have received it by so many. Because of your smile, you make life so much more beautiful.

* * *

 **Nova P.O.V.**

* * *

Breathe.

In, and out. In, and out. But with a sharp pain, I was forced out of my peaceful meditation on the balcony. Clenching my eyes closed, I put a paw to my throbbing temple.

"Stupid rock," I quietly said to myself while I continue to rub my temple.

"You alright?" asked a gruffly sweet masculine voice from behind me.

Turning around, "Yeah, my head just hurts," I said while looking up to a worried Kage with a smile to try and calm his worries.

"Well, just take it easy mkay?" he asked dully while placing a small kiss atop my head.

"No need to sound worried," I remarked with a roll of my eyes. Only to get a grin from him, "That just means you get to carry me," I said before sticking my tongue out at him. He quickly leans forward, only to lightly bite onto my tongue, before dragging me into a deep kiss.

Pulling away, "I do that anyway," he said with a rare smile. I couldn't help but beam a smile back to him.

"And I love it," I said cutely before giving a small lick to his nose. Giving off a contempt sigh, I look away and back to the sun baked city of rubble with squinted eyes. "So, this person… Legion, he is the same person that 'she' wanted us to kill correct?" I asked as I look to the east.

"That seems to be true, two birds with one stone now," he remarked before kissing the top of my head again which still pulsed with pain. He looked to the east, and stayed in silence with me. Until with a sigh, "I need to ask you something," he stated with his head lowering.

"What? Something wrong?" I asked with a light cock of my head.

"No, nothing is wrong. But I need to know, can I use… full power in the battle to the east?" he asked while placing a paw onto his grey collar solemnly.

Another silence, "I can give you the same rules I gave you in the Memory War. Only if it necessary, may you use it, understood?" I replied while placing a paw over the one on his collar.

With a firm nod, "You got it, I didn't need to use it in the Memory War anyway, maybe I will get lucky again. You know I don't like to use it."

"I know, but if you have to; then use it." I stated as I remove my paw from his. "When was the last time that you used it anyway?" I asked.

He put on a thoughtful face as he looked down before walking back into the room, while I followed after. "I think I used it in the Lost War. Hard to remember."

"The Lost War?" came a voice. Looking past Kage and to the door, I saw a confused vaporeon looking at us while Wolfe in umbreon form, walked into the room behind her.

"Ignore that Lura," Kage stated coldly while walking over to our bags.

"Don't be rude Kage," I scowled before looking back to Lura. "The Lost War was a long time ago Lura, Kage is the only person left that was their for it."

"How long ago? And what happened?" She asked with quizzical interest in the history.

"Well, Kage informed me that we were gone for... 200 years right?" Lura and Wolfe both nodded. "Then 725 years ago, Kage was around 18 at the time," I informed. "The Lost War refers to the end of the conflict. To simplify, there was a kingdom that came to this land before any of the ones currently, and in the name of their king they fought and conquered small villages and farmers alike to gain more land. But the Reign family was having none of that, so they started a… rebellion. Being natural born fighters, they were really good at fending them off, sometimes being as good as destroying small armies by themselves, so small villages and such started to join them. Until the king sent his entire army at them. Outnumbered but not outmatched they held most of their ground. Until they were pushed to the west coast. The Reigns being the last of the rebellion, the whole army was called in by their angered King to storm their home. That is when Kage met 'her', and became the very first Divine follower. And in a matter of one second, all his powers activated, weather he knew he had them or not. And in that second, the whole army was dead just as he had asked for, but so was his family. So he began to train in anger for revenge, and after his training, he just walked through the kingdom and slaughtered and destroyed everything. People to pokemon, libraries to historians. That is why you don't hear about it, no one really knows it happened." Wolfe seemed to have already known the story, so he walked over to where Kage was to talk at the beginning, but Lura was sitting and listening intently to what I was saying.

"He just walked~ in?" She asked while adding emphasis on walked.

"Yup, just walked through the whole kingdom."

"And what is the 'it' thing that you guys were talking about that he used in the war?" She asked. With a sigh I began to walk over to where Kage was.

"I don't wish to explain that right now, I will tell you later hun," I stated while fastening the straps of our bags onto Kage's back.

"Awww, storytime is over?" she asked with a light quiver of her lip.

"For now, we have a long trip. We will have time to talk Lura," I responded with a chuckle.

"Right, about that," Wolfe started. "We actually can't leave right now. We still need to talk to the Lord of Nor about the treaties," he finished with a weird look.

"Oh, well that's fine. We don't mind waiting. Right babe?" I asked sweetly to Kage, who only rolled his eyes. "See he doesn't mind," I said with a broad smile.

"Yeah!" Lura exclaimed with a little hop. "That means we could walk and hang out while Aurumn is doing his talky bits," she said cutely.

"Sure!" I excitedly exclaimed.

"Ummm, Lura," Wolfe began trying to get her attention. With a snap of her head to him, "They wanted my queen there to," he informed.

"Well, take your other queen then," she said while gesturing to Kage with a paw lazily. Kage growled at her lowly while Wolfe and I laughed. Wolfe stopped laughing and looked to Kage, who was still growling.

"What do you say hon?" he asked while holding back his laughter.

"I am not a queen, and most certainly not your 'hon'... but I don't mind going." Kage gestured with a paw to the door for Wolfe to lead. Wolfe only chuckled before walking up to the door with Kage following after.

Opening the door with a paw, Wolfe looked back to Kage. "Ladies first," Wolfe dared. Kage stopped in his tracks, and looked to Wolfe who was stifling a laugh.

Glaring at Wolfe, "You got some balls kid." Kage stated while looking away and walking out of the room.

"Hey, I told you how I feel about being called that," he began before closing the door behind him effectively cutting the conversation short.

"Do you think he is going to introduce Kage as a queen when they meet the lord?" I asked with a tilt of my head to Lura.

With a small laugh, "Probably. So do you want to go and get something to eat then?" She asked.

"Do you have poke?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Shit."

We both laughed before running to the door and down stairs to stop the guys from leaving. After getting some poke from Wolfe, Lura and I headed to the food carts outside of the rubbled town. Meny townsfolk flooded to the outskirts of town for food and water supply for their families, so a lot of noise pollution was created from the people and pokemon. Lura poked my shoulder to point out a cart meant for berries. Walking up to the berry stand, I took notice of some large white berries that filled some crates behind the retainer, and quickly looked up to the grey abundant clouds in the sky. Taking a deep breath to smell the air, we ordered some basic berries, we found a nice shady spot under a tree to sit down and eat.

With disturbed silence, Lura shot a quizzical look at me again. "So, are you going to tell me about 'it' now?" She asked with wonder.

With a long sigh, "Fine, do you know what a Divine Artifact is?" I asked before taking a bite from a blue berry.

"Uhhh, Wolfe mentioned it before. But he didn't go into detail with it."

"Okay… A Divine Artifact is an object made by a Divine. It is meant to be worn or wielded, and it will have very specific attributes to it. For example, Wolfe's daggers, they can teleport and help him track," I began. Stopping to take another bite from the berry and to see if Lura was paying attention. Which she was. "And not all of them have two attributes, Bred Divine can only make an Artifact with a single attribute."

"Bred Divine are the offspring of the Divine and a mortal right?" She interrupted.

"Correct, but normally it's not just a random mortal. It's usually their follower. But anyway…"

"Does Kage have an Artifact?" She interrupted again. I just blinked and stared at her blankly. "Sorry," She apologized.

"As I was saying. Kage's Artifact is his collar. It has two attributes, the first allows it to hide him with utmost efficiency… and the second is what we were talking about in the room," I started before setting the berry down losing my appetite.

"And?" She pushed. "What is it?" She questioned.

"It's his greatest asset in battle… you already hold Kage's venom in you, so you are already bound to secrecy. Just know you can't ever talk about it." She gave a firm nod with a look of seriousness and curiosity. With a deep breath, "He calls it Reaper form, if you think he is powerful now… you haven't seen fucking shit," I began with a scared chuckle causing Lura's eyes to widen in shock. "I have never seen him truly use it, he has only showed it to me. But it is something that is so hard to explain, that you just lose the words," I explained as I looked to the damp grass.

"I know I have never really asked but… how powerful is he really?" She asked while leaning closer to me with curiosity dripping from her voice.

"I already told you… It's indescribable. But if I had to, I would say it's like the devil crawled up from hell and curled around him only to take full control of his mind and body. Its power scorches the ground where it steps, the air around it is venomous, it's very voice rattles the bones in your body. And so much more that I can't put into words…" I said before flicking a berry from my pile.

A short silence filled the air, "Wow," Lura broke while rolling onto her back to stare at the rolling grey clouds that shrouded the sky. With a sigh, I rolled down to lay next to her.

"Can he take it off?" She asked.

"No, at least not to my knowledge."

"How come I have never seen him use it?"

Another silence.

"He… he doesn't like to."

She turned her head to me while I still looked to the sky. "What do you mean?"

"Well, picture it this way," I began while turning to her to. "Imagine all sense of control on rational thought is tossed out the window. And all that's left is a bloodthirsty monster with only an urge to kill and destroy anything and everything it sees and or touches. Whether it be a loved one, an enemy, a friend… it doesn't care, it will erase you. And you see it all happen, but you can't control it. You get to watch the carnage unfold in front of you, and see the blood of your friend, or loved one drain. As it killed them; as you killed them," I finished before looking back to the sky.

"Oh… so he becomes a rage induced monster," she summarized dumbfoundedly while also looking back to the sky.

Another silence.

"How did you get to be so smart?" She asked with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" I asked with confusion.

"Well, I mean you always know what to do, you always know the situation way better than anyone else, you can read a situation better than anyone else, and you always know that little bit if information that know one knows about or doesn't care about. How do you do it?" She said after turning her head to me again.

"Lura," I laughingly began. "I don't always~ know everything," I finished before looking to her as well. "But we should start heading back," I said after standing.

"You always know, you can't lie about it," she retorted while standing as well. "And why should we be heading back?" She questioned while looking around us.

"It's about to snow," I said plainly while beginning the walk back into the rubble.

Her head snapped up to look at the clouds confusedly, "It is?" She questioned.

"Yup, can't you tell?" She just shook her head. "The berry guy had crates full of Snowberries, the clouds are getting puffier, heavier, and more clumped together, the air is cold and wet, the grass is slightly damp and the dirt is harder to the touch. Welcome to winter," I explained while walking. "Though by the looks of the clouds, it's gonna be a pretty bad winter. And considering it's a few weeks early for winter."

Another silence.

"See, you know everything," Lura stated as we walked.

With a chuckle, "Fine, I will concede that I know a lot, but not everything."

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

"Damn right I will, what's the point in life if you already know everything~? Where's the fun? Where's the adventure? Where's the wonder?" I said sagely as Lura just looked at me with a smile.

"Kage is rubbing off on you too much, you are getting to philosophical," Lura berated.

"Never enough rubbing," I retorted with a wink.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," I started causing her to look up and over to me with an awaiting expression. "Earlier you said I am bound to secrecy? What does that mean?" I questioned. She just nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, well, I kinda blew that out of proportion. It's not as bad as it sounds. He doesn't really have a name for it, so I call it a Blood Bond," she started as I nodded for a continuation. "It basically allows Kage to collect on deals that he makes. For example, that Reshrium guy; Kage will Blood Bond with him, and it more or less 'forces' them to stick to their word," she explained.

"But, I didn't make a deal," I retorted

"Exactly, that's why I said I blew it out of proportion."

Another long silence ensued, until we finally got back to the Inn. It was really rough and rowdy as it was getting near evening. Meny unsavory types milled about while a small bout was happening in the far corner. Shaking my head at their loutish attitudes, I ignore them and walk back to the stairs. Stopping only to see a small group blocking the steps from being used. A machoke was sitting in the center, efficiently blocking the stairs almost like a toll. The group was talking amongst themselves, almost as if trying to avoid all others in the Inn.

Walking up to the machoke, "Can you excuse us please?" I asked while taking a small step forward. But he didn't move and just stared at us.

"And why would I do that?" he asked suggestively sounding vexed.

I sighed in annoyance and looked back to Lura who seemed conflicted in uncertainty. With a deep breath I look back to him, "Can you just move?" I asked sternly. However the machoke stood from the stairs and glared down at us, only for me to glare back.

Hearing Lura yelp in surprise, I turned to look over at her, only to see an umbreon standing over her smiling down to her. Feeling a presence next to me, I snap my head to my other side to see an o' so familiar umbreon standing next to me; glaring up to the machoke. His red rings pulsed in minor annoyance.

"Walk away," Kage said with a voice that echoed and stung with aggression. Without saying a word, the machoke turned and walked to a different side of the Inn. His posse stared in amazement as he walked away before looking back to us. And then back to their friend, before quickly turning tail and following after.

"So, how'd it go Aury?" Lura asked cutely while looking up to him, who was still standing completely over her.

"Oh, it went great!" he responded, as Kage growled at his answer. Ignoring Kage, "Did you guys see the snow out their?" he asked. Raising a brow at him, I finally noticed all of the white flakes over him, but Kage had none on him, he just seemed damp as his body temperature is much higher than the average mon'.

"No, I knew it was gonna snow, but it hadn't when we were out there," I stated.

"Of course you knew it was gonna snow huh?" he rhetorically asked with a grin plastered on him. I returned his comment with a light glare before marching up the stairs.

* * *

 **Lura P.O.V.**

* * *

Aurumn was about to follow Kage and Nova up stairs before I reach forward with a paw to tap his shoulder. Looking back to me, "Yes love?"

"I don't want to go up stairs yet, let's go outside and play," I pleaded while lightly hopping in the direction of the door.

With a small chuckle, "Anything you want love," he said while walking to the door.

We played and jumped around for hours in the snow. It was great, we hadn't really had much time to just… have fun. Sometimes I miss it, sometimes I don't. But the times that I do, I just think to myself how lucky I truly am to even be standing here right now… with him, together.

Hours and hours past as we played, ignoring all the yells and screams of irritated townsfolk. But after Aurumn finally looked up he noted it was a little past midnight.

"I think it's about time we go in and sleep hon," he stated while turning his now white pelt to the way of the Inn.

"Awww, come on Aury. Can't we just stay out a little longer?" I puppied while looking up to him with sad eyes.

"That is really cute hun, but we have a long day ahead of us. So we need are sleep," he decided.

"Fine~ but I will meet you back there, I want to go for a walk."

"Alright just don't be out for too long," he informed before walking back to the Inn. I sat and watched him walk away until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

With a deep breath, I turned and walked the other direction. Walking for a good 20 minutes, I decided it was about time to start walking back, but I stopped at the sound of a loud bang against metal. Looking in the direction of the noise, which came from an alleyway between two half destroyed buildings. Looking back and forth in the direction of the Inn and alleyway with indecision. With another deep breath, I began to cautiously walk to the alleyway.

Peeking in, I notice a metal bin and been dented inward along the wall of the building. Cautiously walking over to it, I took note that the bin was a steel barrel of sorts. But my head snaps to the ground at the sight of large paw prints in the snow. Most were filled with water as if the snow had melted when the person stepped into it. Looking in the direction the prints lead; which was down another off breaching alleyway. It seemed to dead end, but there was a small courtyard through an archway on the right.

I tried really hard to not make a sound, but if this person was any type of aware, they would here the obvious crunch of snow. So sneaking wasn't really an option. Finally reaching the archway, I held myself up against the wall, as if to try and hide my blue pelt. As I slowly and apprehensively peek around the corner and into the courtyard. My caution quickly disappeared and was replaced with confusion. As a grey collared umbreon laid on the ground staring at the full moon that was barely visible through the snow clouds. All of the snow around him had melted, and the ground had started its process to turn to mud while his fur was soaked as the flakes from the sky seemed to melt before even touching him. With a strong red glow emanating from him, I couldn't help but see a confused expression that showed he was in deep thought.

"Kage?" I questioned aloud in slight confusion and shock at seeing the male here.

His head slowly moved upside-down to look up at me. He stared for what felt like hours until, "Oh, hey uhhh… Lura." Then he looked back up to the now covered moon.

Walking over to sit by his head and stare back down to him, "What are you doing out here?" I question, enjoying the lukewarm melted snow at my paws.

His face flashed with hardened thought, "Ummm… Star gazing I guess."

Giving him a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

With a heavy sigh, he slowly began to stand up. Sitting down in front of me, I noticed he seemed even more confused than before. Rubbing a wet paw against the side of his head thoughtfully, "I uhhh, think so?" he questioned, but it seemed more directed to himself then to me.

Dropping his paw, I started to hear a distant feminine voice. It seemed to echo in our direction. It was really hard to make out what it was saying, until the voice seemed to be right next to me; almost yelling into my ear.

'Kill her,' it spoke venomously sweet. Kage's head rose in pain, as if he was fighting the pain of a headache. His claws extended out into the dirt, and I instinctively jump back into a defensive position.

With quickened breath, "Kage focus… It's me Lura," I said trying to sound as calm as I could be. I could feel the fear crawling it's way into my soul, no matter how hard I push against it; it just keeps forcing its way in.

His claws retracted and the voice vanished, looking back down to me with a pained scowl. "Sorry… Uhhh, Lura…" he apologized tiredly. Relaxing my pose, I stood apprehensively. He looked at me with a hardened stare, before shaking his head with such vigor; water flung from his pelt. He began taking a few shaking steps back while very quietly mumbling to himself.

"Kage, you're scaring me. Are you sure you are okay?" I questioned again sounding concerned while taking a few strong steps toward him.

Shaking his head again, "I… no," he quietly revealed while looking up to me with a look of pure pain and sadness. Returning his gaze of sadness with a look of concern, I took another large step towards him. Closer, I could easily point out the water lines under his eyes. Clearly not from the melted snow against his heated pelt; leaning forward, I place a quick but affectionate lick to his cheek trying my hardest to sooth him from whatever pain could have caused this reaction.

Leaning back with a calming and friendly smile, "Just tell me whats wrong."

"I… ummm, can't remember," he said sadly before looking to the quickly disappearing white floor.

With a saddened sigh, "Well, try to think what it was," I spoke calmly.

"No you don't understand... I can't remember things. I… forget things that shouldn't be forgotten, things I can't afford to forget. What I remember saves me from what I used to be. Something other than a monster," he began aggressively. A small silence filled the air as I took in what he had just told me. "As years passed away, I started to form a habit of looking back upon that former self, that… monster as though it were another person, the remembrance of whose emotions had only one purpose, to intensify feelings of anger and death in adversity and added zest to the enjoyment of prosperity in a world that I once thought possible. A world filled with war and faltered peace. A world where peace could be truly understood and enjoyed. A world where I was the last word, the last thought of all." Still looking to the now melted floor, I just listened to all he had to say, all that he believed, all that he wanted in the past. "Then… uhhh…" he started before growing more and more angry with himself as he just seemed to not be able to remember.

"Just remember!" he shouted with a large and loud thwack to the side of his head with his massive paw. Growling to himself, I realize I had taken a step away from his self strike.

"N… Nova?" I slowly questioned sadly. His head snapped up to me with realization.

"Yes that's her!" he exclaimed happily, before his face dropped into that of sadness. "Yes, then she came... And she made me come to the understanding; just because you have power, doesn't always mean that you have to use it. But when you do, do it for a reason, for a purpose." Looking at him, I could see fresh water dripping from his lowered head. "She made me understand that the world I once wanted, would only leave me with ennui, and the world with melancholy. If you have nothing to hold, nothing to… love, what do you fight for? So instead of downcasting others, I began to try to make people feel elate, or exultant in life…" he finished chokingly. With a sad sigh, I lightly place a paw onto his head soothingly.

"So, I must remember her. Or I fear that I will become what I once was," he shakingly added.

"You will, just give it time… Your life is yours to remember, we can only help. Don't be afraid to forget... Does this happen often?" I sweetly ask. 'Great, now he is rubbing off on me,' I mentally berated.

"It, uhhh happens from time to time… but I normally remember by morn I think?" he questioningly asked himself.

"Now, I refuse to see someone like you cry." Placing a paw below his chin, I slowly rise it to face him in his wet eyes. "You said it yourself, you will remember… so just give it time," I finished with a small lick to his nose.

* * *

 **^Lemon Ahead^** **(A/N: Aurumn48 wanted me to actually 'try' when I wrote my next lemon… So here it is bud;) So if it's bad, blame him XD but if it's good blame him still XD)(He also chose the people involved ;) )**

* * *

He froze for a second at my touch, before leaning forward to place a deep and passionate kiss to my lips. Surprise filled me as this normally stoic male showed rare passion to me, but not that false passion that he used in order to pass an orb to me.

Pushing forward, he lightly placed a paw around me to hold me closer as he deepened the kiss. His mouth started to fill with a taste of sweetness, almost as though syrup filled his maw. Feeling an overwhelming feeling of pleasure flood me from claw tip to ear tip as I drank the fluid from his mouth greedily. His paws slowly rose up and down my form, brushing my pelt with his large sharp claws. Pushing my head pack, he used his tongue to push and force all the remaining fluid into my mouth before pulling away with an audible smack.

Putting a paw to my mouth as to help me keep my overflowing mouth shut, to keep his hot liquid from completely spilling out of my maw and onto the soaked ground was harder than I expected. Raising my head to the sky, I hungrily gulp down the sweet liquid from the male.

With a low primal growl, he lowered himself before pouncing at me with such horny vigor one could smell it in the air. With a quiet yelp, he forcibly placed his paws onto my lightly furred chest before placing yet another firm and deep kiss on my almost numbed lips.

With a small grunt of pain, he began digging his claws into my thin pelt before that sweet and lovely liquid flooded my maw again. Filling my maw, I felt his hot liquid run down my cheek before dripping onto the melted snow ground. With a soft grunt, he started to slowly move and grind his body up and down on mine. Almost unnoticed to me, I started to hear myself let out soft murs and purrs to his body gyration. Soon I could feel his member slide along my stomach in tandem with his movements.

'Just as big as I remember,' I mentally praised as my murrs became louder and louder. Retracting his claws from my pelt, he lowered them to start raking them against my sides. Raising his head to release the kiss with yet another audible smack, all the unswallowed excess liquid spilled and poured out to drape and soak my blue furred maw. Rolling to my side as some had went down my nose, I coughed and sneezed my head off as more and more just kept spilling out of my maw and nose.

Looking over my shoulder at him with lowered and sultry eyes, "Why so much?" I asked quietly sweet. With a grin he slowly walked over ontop of me as his member swung and bobbed with his movement. Standing over me, he places a paw onto my left shoulder to lightly push me over onto my back. Following his wish, I let him push me to my back. Looking down between us, I couldn't help but stare at his member as it pulsed, bobbed, and twitched with eager anticipation. Letting out a low wanting growl, I look back up to the large male, who held a devilish grin upon him. Leaning down and back, I couldn't help but murr at the heat and warmth resonating off of his pelt, as well as his heated cock sliding down the length of my stomach only to stop inches from being deeply buried.

Leaning down to nibble on my ear he spoke gruffly soft, "You want to be filled hun?" he questioned sadisticly low.

"Y… yes," I answered sparsely. Though I could feel his grin grow on his face.

Leaning back up to me his grin was very much there, "I didn't hear you," he teasingly provoked.

"Yes!" I yelled passively trying to urge the male onward with a small buck of my hips. Hearing him growl in satisfaction, my pleasure intensified as his paws moved and claws dug deep into my right hip and left shoulder. As he let out another loud but low growl, he finally moved his hips in position to pierce me; with clear fulfillment as he push and filled and stretched me to capacity. With a roaring moan my back arched with his entry. His heat was almost unbearable, but it seemed to add a whole new element to the norm, the feeling of becoming a private cooler for the strong male above me as his weight nearly crushed me; it is so pleasurable it makes almost anything bearable.

Dragging me backwards through the muddy floor, for him to get just that little bit deeper, making me give out yet another weak drug out moan while he just growled down to me.

Finally stopping his forceful pushing, he lays all of his crushing weight on top of me to relax. Beginning to pant as the heat build up came to be too much, expelling each heated breath to try and rid myself of the heat from his cock that was buried so deep it felt as if he was heating my very core to its melting point. Sitting from his relaxed position he looked down to me with wanting eyes, though deep down I could see the pain he so desperately tried to hide and erase. Leaning upward, I plant a long and slow lick to his chest, only to after start rubbing my face into his chest to absorbing and staining his musky scent to my pelt. Dropping my body back down to the muddy ground made him start growling at me yet again; ignoring him, I leaned my head back as his very essence filled my being. Then a sharp pain fell upon my neck as his jaw tightened roughly around my throat, he only squeezed just hard enough for you to start to feel the feeling of anxiety flood you.

That feeling was quickly replaced with that of pleasure as he slowly began to rake his body back against mine. Letting out yet another long but quiet moan as he slowly pulled out of my soaked cunt, only for him to slam back in; making his claws and teeth rake and dig deeper still as I writhe in ecstasy as he repeated his actions of lust. My moans and pleasurable murs increased in volume, as well as the melted snow and pre-cum mixed mud floor making its rhythmic slurps and squishes along with each forceful swelling hump.

With each passing hump, the pleasure just seemed to multiply and build within me, until finally I uncontrollably shakingly moaned low as my body flushed and flashed with intense pleasure. Feeling him slow and grunt in frustration as my almost sweltering pussy tightened around his rock hard crusader, before inevitably spraying his balls and ground with fresh juice. He continued to hump as best as my body would allow him to; in order for me to ride out the first orgasm of the night. It never seemed to stop, I just kept cumming and cumming, my moans rapidly changed to screams of pleasure as I kept spraying and moaning. So much so that I began to feel a warm liquid slowly creep its was up along my back on the muddy ground.

Finally stopping, I breathed heavily into the cold and hot air as kage sat up removing his claws and maw from my pierced body. My body heaved and twitched in ecstasy and exhaustion as he just grinned down at me, seemingly with controlled breath.

"Done already?" he teasingly questioned with yet another trademark grin as he ran his right set of claws up my stomach to my chest.

"Not a chance breeder!" I replied vehemently ready.

With a chuckle, he lightly placed his paw to my forehead to leave a muddy paw print in its place. Giving him a soft glare he chuckled again before leaning back down again. Lapping at my cheek repeatedly, he repositioned his hips and legs again to ready himself to plow away at me once again.

I quivered in anticipation; he moved his affectionate licks to my lightly furred neck and upper chest, and soon started to slowly and rhythmically pump into my awaiting folds. But soon the tempo picked up as his own urges pushed him to fuck with reckless abandon. Humping with such force, he had to really hold me in place as to not slide across the loose muddy ground. His growls and groans of pleasure became more frequent and noisy; with each and every passing hump I could feel the build up once again as I could clearly sense another of my orgasms quickly approaching. Bucking up into him I tried to increase the pleasure we were both feeling, which seemed to work as his growls became lower and longer. Feeling the onset twitch from my awaiting orgasm, I try and fight it back as to not let Kage stop his pleasurable movements yet again.

But soon the unavoidable happened, my senses shut down and vision blurred and body shook as my second orgasm took hold of me. However a newish feeling flooded me as Kages cock convulsed and splurted stream after blistering stream deep into my womb with no remorse as to the amount it dared to pump. But Arceus it felt so good, even though his jaw was firmly snapped around my neck a little tighter then I would normally like, but who the fuck cares when a feeling like this is present. I felt so full as his knot stopped any and all things from leaving and flooding out of my now overheating form. Forcing his own maw open, I fell and plopped down as mud and an assortment of our cum splashed over me as I laid panting and twitching in ecstasy.

Patting my now brown and white covered stomach in contemptment, "One more round to go beautiful," he pantingly remarked as I nodded back dumbly.

Stretching his sore back legs by standing tall, my whole rear end was lifted from the ground by his knot, while dragging my upper half further through the tainted mud; at first it felt as if someone was trying to rip your insides out, but it soon digressed to rapture as it soon just felt stretching. Raising his back right paw, Kage placed it between my inner thigh and my now well rutted cunt. Starting with a light push down with his paw I quickly shoot up in pain and dig my comparatively meager claws into his back in minor agony.

With a comforting lick to the top of my mud covered head, which Kage soon added spitting sounds soon after. A gave one quick but hard push down, and with a very loud pop and smack my rear end fell to the mud in pain. I stayed clung to him with mouth agape in silent pain as our tie was forcibly ripped apart.

Wrapping his maw around mine he brought me into a gentle kiss with a purpose of comfort hidden within. And once again, that sweet and lovely taste filled my maw again. The moment that taste hit my tongue the pain almost instantly began to fade, so eagerly pushing my maw further onto his to deepen the kiss. Once the feeling had completely gone, I instinctively started to rub my paws up and down his body and head in replenished desire. My mind seemed to cloud with need as my body started to shake in anticipation once again. Parting with a flooded maw, I leaned my head down as to not drown myself again. Flowing from my limp jaw, the brownish sticky aphrodisiac coated and draped over my chest and stomach to further add to the mess my pelt already was. Placing a paw to my sticky chest, he pushes me back down to the cold muddy cum mixed ground as my claws were roughly raked across his impenetrable pelt.

In a blur, the world spun. Looking down, I was quiveringly standing on my paws. Panning slowly behind me, I could see Kage eyeing my form up and down, as if admiring his dirty handy work. Dropping my head with my mouth hung open with a mixture of saliva and philter, with heavy and strong pants; as steam rose from my heated body, I need to expel as much heat as I could before our events started once again.

Walking and sitting in front of me, all I could see was his soaked large dripping cock inches from my maw. Hearing him take an intake of air as he was about to speak, I lurched forward to place a long and quick lick from the top of his pulsing knot to the tip of his cum soaked penis.

Kage let out a low moan for the first time in the night as I repeated my actions, licking at his cock greedily taking in all the tastes from my cum, to his, and to the underlying flavor of Nova. With a deep breath, I engulf his rod into my awaiting maw with new found energy; only taking about half, as my gag reflex flared up. Pulling slightly off to cough into his rod, I began to suckle on the portion I could, like a pup looking for its milk. Enjoying his treatment, Kage didn't move for a couple of minutes as I suckled while kneading softly on his balls to further his enjoyment.

Standing from his sitting position as my working paws splashed back down to the mud, he dug his claws behind the base of my left ear to painfully hold my head in place; he took one large smooth step over me as his cock was pushed past my reflex, and past any hope to breathe and down into my throat. Only stopping when my cold nose kissed his bulging knot, I desperately tried to force the feeling of wanting to vomit from my body. Standing just a little taller to make my head point a little upward, he pulled back only to slam back down to throat fuck me, as each passing breathless hump his swollen knot slammed and punched my nose and lips. Reaching a point of desperately needing to breathe, I clawed weakly at his hind legs while my ass fell to the mud in exhaustion. My vision began to darken as well as my lungs and muscles burned with the desire to breathe, but Kage seemed to ignore my warning claws at his legs.

With one hard forceful slam, my jaw was forced past its normal limit as Kages swollen knot broke its way in. His cock pulsed in my throat as his cum was shot straight into my stomach, with growls and groans of pleasure above me, I rose a paw to my visibly pulsing throat to instinctively try and steady myself.

Once he was done with his spurting he removed his claws from behind my ear, and instantly I shoot forward into him and place both front paws onto his legs and feebly yank and push my head and body back to try and pop his knot loose; but to no avail.

Vision almost completely dark, Kage reached down and placed a single claw between his cock and the top of my muzzle, as well as one on the bottom. Pushing up and down on my teeth, he pried my mouth open past its limit yet again to pop his knot and well slobbered cock from my sore throat. Pushing away and landing on my belly, I heaved and breathed for air as my vision grew brighter, and muscles grew stronger once again.

With no break at all, Kage placed both his front paws onto my back to pin me down before lowly and seductively growling into my ear, while he used Psychic to lift my tail up and to the side slightly to reveal my only unused hole of the night.

My tail began to wag instinctively in anticipation of being analy rutted. Looking back at my tail with playing hatred, 'Traitor,' I mentally scolded my tail.

My wagging stopped as my whole body tensed as Kages heated cock rammed its way into my ass with little to no warning. Stopping only as his still full and bulging knot hit my ass that denied its entry. Fully hilted in my ass, he put a paw to my waist to slowly raise my rear with his as he slowly stood. Still leaning our front halves down, our rears were raised as he was preparing to hump down into me with more force than he could while laying down.

Dragging himself out I couldn't help but squeeze him with my anal muscles. Giving a slow raspy moan as he drug himself out, but shoving himself back down deep into me again, caused me to let out a guttural groan as my whole body shook and waved with his thrust. Tightening around him, he almost had to yank himself out from the friction I had added to keep his furnace like cock from escaping, and with each throbbing pump he pushed in and yanked from me, I could already feel the excess pleasure leak from my cum dripping cunt. As the pressure built I found myself panting and drooling into the mud.

Adding extraordinary weight onto his front paws that he had put on my upper back, he started to almost crush me. However the added pressure seemed to put me over the edge as I let out a weak pleasure filled howl into the air from my kneeled position.

Just as my ass started to restrict access by tightening beyond belief, Kage too let out a small howl into the back of my neck as his jaws clamped around it while his knot drilled its way into and deeply Imbedded itself into my tiny ass. Like water filling a cup, Kage's semen just kept flowing and filling my lower intestine with hot cum.

With my tail wagging tirelessly in appreciation, Kage had to wrap his arm and tail around mine to keep it from smacking him.

Leaning to the side, Kage tilted us over for us to slowly lay down. I felt immensely full of warmth.

* * *

 **^Lemon End^**

* * *

Happiness, true happiness, is an inner quality. It is a state of mind. If your mind is at peace, you are happy. If your mind is at peace, but you have nothing else, it is possible still to be happy; but o' so hard. If you have everything the world can give from pleasure, possessions, power… but lack peace of mind, you can never be happy.

For without peace of mind, do you truly know who you are?

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, what do you all think of the chapter? :3 I think it turned out okay in the end, though this was me really trying to do a 'good' lemon, so I am curious as to what ya'll thought, so feel free to leave your thoughts (Those who read the lemons anyway) or complaints XD**

 **And don't forget XD Go ahead and read A Legends Beginning By: Aurumn48 as his story will explain things that this story doesn't go into to much detail with. As well as Temna By: cadenceheart117 as his character should be showing up sometime soon ;)**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


	12. Chapter 12: I Am Not Alone

**I Am Sin ch.12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliates, but I do own my characters in the story written.**

 **A/N: What's up ya'll! So this chapter was meant to be longer… but some news came in… I'm not going to go into much detail, but read to the end (or skip, whatever strikes your fancy) there is a little more detail their.**

 **Credit for the cover images of I Am Sin goes to Yuna Tsukuyomiko! She is an amazing artist, and I can't thank her enough! Look for her on Instagram at: ****yuna_tsukuyomiko**

 **So, for now… on with the story.**

* * *

"Be peaceful, be courteous, obey the law, respect everyone; but if someone puts their hands on you, send them to the cemetery."

That's one of the only things I remember from my father. There was more… but I just can't seem to remember it, no matter how hard I try.

You know, when in deep thought; why is it that I think of these things? Is it me just being me? Or someone telling me these things? So many questions, but I… I think I am running out of time to ask them all.

"...Send them to the cemetery, not because you ended them; but because you destroyed everything they hold close. Loved ones, friends… Kill them all."

 **~Silence~**

Was that me? A memory of me? Or was that what he actually said back then?

"Reaper!" Came a venomously sweet voice from behind my moon baked form. Taking my eyes from the starry sky to look behind me, to see an upside-down umbreon glaring down to me.

"Oh, hey." I began nonchalantly.

Glaring harder, "Avlena, get out here!" she spoke sternly. With a bright blinding flash, appeared a glaceon who held a submissive expression about her. "Reaper, get up." Lyanna demanded. With a small sigh, I roll to my left and away from a dirtied sleeping vaporeon. After standing, "Avlena, fix him." She demanded yet again with a sharp gesture to me.

"Yes sister," she spoke shyly while taking a cautious step up to me. "Bow your head a little for me Reaper," she tentatively asked, as if she was unsure if she could give me commands.

Following her order, I lower my head down to her. "Now close your eyes," she said with the same voice.

Closing my eyes, she places her small paw onto my head. And with a large gasp, everything seemed to flood back to me. Memories of me, of Wolfe, and most importantly, of Nova. And for a brief moment, I felt at peace.

"Lyanna," began Avlena, Divine of time. "I must reiterate, this method is not sustainable. He is losing more and more each time this happens."

"I know, you have told me before. But there is no other solution, so this is what we have to work with," my Divine said, as if she was on replay and had said it many times before.

Opening my eyes, "How many times has this happened?" I ask between pants.

Gaining a sudden vigor, "1448 times. This started happening around your 500th year, and 6 times a year exponentially. If she won't tell you, then I will. Reaper, you are bound to lose all memory soon, it's only a matter of time." Avlena spoke to me with heart, almost as if she actually cared.

"Avlena, that is enough!" Lyanna yelled which caused Avlena to flinch at her voice.

"Sorry sister," she apologized lowly seemingly losing all nerve.

"Whatever, you did your job… leave," she commanded with glares to rival my own.

With a small bow to her sister, "Yes sister." She finished before another bright flash caked the alleyway.

A short, awkward silence filled the air. Until Lyanna finally spoke, "Does the other one know?" She asked while gesturing to Lura, who was still sleeping soundly in the cold tainted mud.

"Does it matter?" I coldly ask while looking back at her.

"I… I suppose not," she responded while looking to the ground briefly.

A long silence hung, "I need to ask you something Lyanna," I began causing her to look away from Lura and back to me while trying to hide a look of jealousy.

"What?"

"I know… I know it hasn't ever been done before, but… Is it possible to call for a meeting with all the Followers and their Divine?" I ask quizzically while looking up to the shining stars.

"All of them?!" She asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, all of them."

"Uhhhh, give me a few minutes to prepare… but yeah, I can do that, won't be quite all of them," she concluded. "But why?" She asked with a small turn of her head as her blade like fur sounded into position.

"I need to ask them all something," I responded vaguely as I look back to Lura, her blue fur almost completely covered in mud.

"Well, alright… I will contact you when I am ready."

Holding up a paw quickly, "Oh, before you go. Can you teleport Lura back to Wolfe for me?" I ask with a point of my paw to the slumbering female.

With a small laugh, "Sure why not." As she started walking over to Lura; I focused on mine and Wolfes mental connection.

"Hey Wolfe, I have something for you." Only hearing groggy noises in return, he must have been asleep. I ended our connection as Lura disappeared.

"Thank you," I said with a small bow.

"No problem," she said before disappearing as well.

Left alone in the filthy alleyway, I looked away from the muddled floor and to the night sky yet again, only to stare at its beauty for a couple of minutes. With a long intake of air, I close my eyes to clear my head. Feeling a weightlessness drift over me, my eyes open to see that I am standing in a cave with glowing purple crystals jutting out of all areas of the cave. Looking down to my feet, I look into the small pond in the center to see my reflection. However it wasn't the outside that it showed, but that what hid on the inside. A monster.

I was sucked out of self demoralization by a voice, "You called mother?" came a soft voice that seemed to echo in comparison to her mother's venom. Looking up to me, the smaller than average flareon gave a small nod to me. "Hello father," she spoke formally before turning back to Lyanna.

"I did call you yes, but it wasn't just for you… where is your Follower?" She questioned.

"Oh, he is busy right now. I would like to keep his mind on task for right now." She courteously answered.

"Fine, but you will inform them of the meetings proceedings."

"I will," she finished while walking over to lay down next to Lyanna who stood perched on a large rock that overlooked the caves pond.

After a small wait, another appeared, followed closely by Wolfe. He looked around in confusion for a second before spotting me.

"Yea know, you could have at least cleaned her up first," he said with minor annoyance.

Looking away, "Sorry no time," I poked the bear with a small smirk, hidden on the side he could not see.

Hearing a small growl from Wolfe, but he soon stopped as attentions were drawn to yet another bright flash of light. Standing in the lights disappearance stood a confused red color eyed glaceon.

Wolfe looked to him in minor confusion as well, "Temna? What are you doing here?"

The glaceon's eyes darted around before resting them on Wolfe, about to speak the glaceon's mouth shut as all attention was drawn to yet another flash of light. Looking to the other side of the pond stood a black, red, and grey tipped jolteon. His head snapped around as he took a small step forward, almost as if he was mid-stride upon arrival.

With his red eyes he looked to Wolfe, "Uhhh, what go'in on?" the jolteon spoke fastly.

"Well, Artul I'm not…" was all Wolfe uttered before another flash sparked the rooms attention.

Lunging out of the flash of light, was a slender white and black ninetales. She gave a soft 'uff' at her small collision into Wolfe's Side.

Quickly standing from the cave floor, she lightly shook her fur to rid it of impurity. "Where are we?" she question while looking around the cave.

"Well, you see gorgeous," he began faster before another dual flashed interruption.

And in its places stood a very confused looking female lycanroc, who wore a red orb around her neck. As well as a zorua who was adjacent to the lycanroc on the other side of the room.

Mostly ignored, Wolfe turned away from the pair and to yet another new arrival, a o' so familiar lighter colored syther stepped from his flash. Seeing Wolfe tense; I rose my voice to speak before any other could.

"Wolfe, don't!" I began with a sharp glare to Wolfe. "Crux is a Follower, and you are not here to fight!" looking to the grinning syther, "And Crux is not here to fight either, is Crux?!" I asked trying to match his crazy dialogue.

"No, of course Crux ain't here to fight the pup," he stated lowly with a lick of his chops. "Why is Crux here? Crux has valuable time you see…" he stated with a waving gesture of his raptorial arms.

"Crux will wait and see," I stated coldly to the syther.

"You know Gale," Wolfe began while turning to Gale with a slight turn of his head, as if to turn on his false boyish charm. "This will probably be a long and tedious meeting... So what do you say that we disappear for a while, hmm? I'm sure that we can find other ways to entertain each other. If Marcus shows up, we can include him as well." he said as Gale sat in thought.

Almost as if on cue, another flash radiated from air. And in its blinding wake stood a large muscular lighter colored glaceon. Glancing to the flirting pair with a colossal roll of his eyes, "Whats going on here?"

"Just have a seat, it will be explained." Came a loud voice from the rock pedestal.

Another Bright flash sparked through the room, as it faded came a sitting absol. Normal in height and size, but her piercing light blue eyes with embetterment and minor judgment seeping through.

"Thats get this over with," she spoke blankly after glancing around the room.

"We will, in due time Astrid," sounded a calming and echoed voice as a mismagius appeared behind the female.

"Ova, good to see you sister," came an almost soothing angelic voice from behind Wolfe. As a smaller than average pure white and black eevee stepped out from underneath Wolfe, the Nova imposter looked to the other Divine Followers and Divine.

"Leilah, it's good to see you to sister." Both then looked to Lyanna who was still perched on her rock. In unison, "Sister," the said blankly, only for Lyanna give a small bow of her head.

Looking to the resting Lyanna on her perch, 'Is this everyone?'

Lyanna looked down to me and seemed as though she was going to respond, but was interrupted by a late flash. A gumshoos stood, arms behind its back and standing tall. However what stood out was his armor; knightly in appearance with a symbol adorning his breast plate.

"And you are?" Came Lyanna with leaked curiosity.

"I am Nydum's earthly devout, I do any and all things for the mighty," he spoke highly with a sense of formality.

'Yes, this is it… the rest seem to be busy.' Came Lyanna into my head.

And soon everyone's respective Divine had shown next to their Followers, and some began to mingle about. With a deep breath I stood from my sitting position to walk up to the water's edge.

Clearing my throat causing the sound to bounce through the cave gathering attentions, "This world of ours... must avoid becoming a land of dreadful fear and hate, and be, instead, a proud syndicate of mutual trust and respect." Taking another deep breath. "I have asked you here, for the first time ever, a all Follower and Divine meeting. To ask you all just a few questions. I have asked your Divine to inform you of the Ichor orbs correct?" I ask with a dragging look across the guests. Earning a few nods, "Look who is in this room," I started, causing everyone to make quick glances around the room. "Ignoring your own selfish standards, this room is filled with the greatest warriors and soldiers the world has ever known. We have Crux the Insane," I said while gesturing to Crux making him give off small snickers. "Wolfe the Demon, Gale the Temporal, Temna the Unseen, Marcus the Shield, Astrid the Foreseer, Kage the Reaper, Artul the Shadow, Mia of the Fade, and the whole Nydum military, and so forth…" I stopped the gestures to recollect my breath. "The strongest warriors the world has ever seen, imagine what the world could be if we worked together for once. I know that each other are the only ones that hold candles to each other's power. But that does not mean fight, it should mean respect. You know what they've been through, what they've had to do, what they've seen. Because you a have seen it to." Some have thoughtful looks while others held their head down in thought.

With a deep breath, "So I have come to tell you, not because I have to, but because I want to. I want to see the world a better place, and if you don't, then sorry you don't deserve to be here right now. But I can't make the world better if I'm dead, and neither can you. You all seem to not fully understand the problem. So let me spell it out. If the Ichor Orbs are used to ascend someone, then that is in direct violation of Divine law, and we will all be hunted." letting the information sink, I stood in silence. "So I ask of you, help me? I don't want you to help because you have to, I want you to want to help me. Or cease to exist." no one moved or spoke.

 **~Silence~**

With another long sigh and a hang of head, "I'm tired, I'm old, a relic of a long forgotten past. But I learned I couldn't do everything on my own anymore. 400 years ago, I wouldn't have asked for your help, but I'm asking now. Trust my age, my experience, my power," looking back up, "my honor."

 **~Silence~**

"I don't even ask that you fight, I ask for your mark of power. It will only be temporary, it will vanish, it will wear." I continued.

Finally Wolfe took a step forward, gaining the attention of the cave. "I agreed at 'This world of ours', I just wanted to see how long you would talk for." He walked towards me as I allowed my cloak to unfold and drape around me. Placing his paw onto the linen like fabric while closing his eyes, and Wolfes mark slowly appeared on it's surface. "New record by the way," he quipped.

With a feminine huff, "If he's in then I'm in," came Gale, causing Wolfe to turn and smile at her. Walking forward, she placed her paw onto my cloak as well, and soon her mark too showed.

"Well, seems I have no choice in the matter now," remarked Marcus while walking up to me. Gale smiled deeply at him as he too placed his mark upon my cloak.

Temna took a small step while speaking up, "On one condition," he stated.

"Shoot."

"If I get a favor from you, anything I need."

With a saddened sigh and a small pause, "Fine."

"Then I'm in," he followed. Trudging up, he picked up a small piece of my cloak to place his mark alongside the others.

"Fuck it, why not." Came Mia the lycanroc. She lifted her paw from where she sat, and a glowing paw print appeared onto my cloak. As it faded her paw print remained with pulsing letters.

Looking to Artul, who seemed to still be in thought. "No embellishments? That is the final outcome? Follower and Divine would be no more?" he asked while looking into my eyes.

"Yes and no, that would be the end result if I were to fail. But the Divine would only be imprisoned, it would be the Followers that would be no more."

"Then, yeah. I'm in, I want to help." he stated as he walked next to Wolfe to place his mark.

"What the fuck you need it for?" asked the zorua rudely.

with a sigh, "Because I am no longer in my prime and require help. Normally I would never ask for such a request, but for our future and our lives… I must."

With a long pause, "Sure fuck it, whatever." He conceited while walking up. "You sure it's temporary?" he asked.

"Positive."

Reaching out, he placed his paw onto my cloak, with the others, his mark appeared.

A small silence ensued as the agreed look to the unspoken. They seemed to be in deep thought, except Crux, who just stared at me. Looking back with a stern confidence, he seemed to study me.

"Crux will help the pup, if only to save Crux's shell," he said while looking away and reluctantly walking forward. A white glow collects at the tip of his bladed arm, and with a small tap his mark appeared.

A smile of victory creeped onto me, "Fine, if it's to be rid of an annoyance," stated the absol with small glances to Wolfe as she to walked forward.

With a large sigh, "Then I guess you have the support of the great Nydum," he said with a bow of his head. "Now, may honor fall unto you." With those final words he vanished into another bright flash, not leaving his mark.

"Uhhh, okay. I was going to plan more, but bye," I said to nothingness.

"Speaking of which," Wolfe began. "What is the plan?" he asked while taking a small step back.

Looking to Wolfe, "I'm still working out some of the kinks, so everyone just meet at the edge of the Alzeta desert," I said before walking up to the water's edge.

"Northern, southern or central?" Crux asked gaining the attention of others.

"Central… Lyanna, can you pass that to Nydum?" I sounded, while Crux just gave a small nod before disappearing as well.

"Of course," she said, as the zorua disappeared without a word.

"Temna," I began causing his head to snap to me. "Are you going to make it to the meeting spot?"

"Don't worry about me, I will be there… just don't forget the deal," he reminded before disappearing after another nod of agreement from me.

Wolfe was about to speak once again, but was interrupted yet again by another voice. "So, you're telling me that you don't even have a plan yet?" asked Mia snarkingly.

"I have a plan, it's just not entirely fleshed out yet."

"Have you asked Nova for input?" asked Wolfe.

With a sigh, "No, not yet."

"Who's Nova?" came Mia as her red Orb necklace swung from her head gesture.

"Well, who are you?" said Wolfe with a side glance to the lycanroc.

"My name is Amelia big guy, but you can call me Mia." She responded with a grin to Wolfe.

"Well then, might I say that you have a lovely name, though that's hardly a surprise coming from such a lovely pokemon. Care to get more... acquainted?" Wolfe asked suggestively.

With a light blush, "Oh, very forthcoming aren't you? I would but you're not my type hon."

"Oh? What is your type then? I can be anything you want me to be," he shot with a boyish grin.

She gave him a blank sideways glance, "My type? My type is not you."

"Oh?" he said with a hurt look. Then he grinned brightly. "Let's see if I can't change your mind, shall we?"

Under her breath, "He's persistent I'll give him that." Louder, "Well... I am so horny I'd fuck almost anyone right now so…"

"Really?!"

"I said almost anyone, fuck off."

Wolfe pouted, looking hurt. "Fine then, I'll go somewhere else, where my affections are actually appreciated. But let me know if you ever change your mind," he said with a wink and a chuckle.

She gave a very thoughtful look before turning back to Wolfe, "I will think about it." She finished with a sharp turn of her head.

"Oh, before I go. Artul!" Wolfe began as he tossed the darkened jolteon a green and black orb. With that Wolfe vanished, followed quickly by Gale, Marcus, and the absol.

Achnyx stood from her spot at the sight of her orb, "Umm, what is this?" questioned Artul while he rotated around.

"That is my orb!" Achnyx yelled. "Don't you dare lose it!"

"I won't sheesh," replied Artul as he vanished.

"With that, I think I should be going to, got a long walk ahead of me," she waved while she too vanished.

 **~Silence~**

Standing by the pond with a cloak filled my mark after mark of power, I look back down into the pond; not to see a monster, and not me, but that of a jumbled mess of colors. Looking away, I look to the Divine who all still remained.

Breaking the silence, "What is your plan Reaper?" asked Adea, the red Divine.

With a long saddened sigh, "I have to fix a mistake I made."

* * *

 **Legion P.O.V**

* * *

"A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I, or are others crazy? If I am crazy, then I must go and be crazy right? Craziness is like heaven, it's different for everyone, but is said to be filled with passion and that of joy, that's how I feel when I let my mind take wind." Pausing, "And if I'm not? Love is the only sane and satisfactory answer to life, and love drives one crazy. Why can't I be one with her? Does trying to be one make me crazy? Is thinking I should have that right and chance to be with her make me crazy?"

"Am I, or others crazy?"

"Of course you are love," came a sweet voice. "That's what makes you, you."

With a small huff I turned to the small gorgeous flareon. "Why thank you… And where did my little blitz disappear to?" I ask before placing a long lick to the top of her head.

"Oh, just a meeting with some other Divine. Nothing to worry yourself about."

"As you wish love." Turning away from her to look back to my colossal army camping at the entrance through the mountain to the desert; all I could do was admire it's strength.

"Just a little further…" I began while looking to her, "And we can be together."

With a smile she looked to the army, "Yup, just a little further."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know this is a short chapter… but I was just hit with some news, that if you read the other stories in this world; you would already know about it. But the catalyst to the world has gone on a hiatus aka Aurumn48. Man that's something I wish I wasn't gonna have to write… It's hard for me, because he is the sole reason for me even writing anymore, the sole reason that I even talk to people. You'll may not know this, as I don't really give out a lot of info, but I'm as introverted as one could get, so for me to talk at all was kinda of shock to me.**

 **I leave one review, then Aurumn wouldn't leave me alone -_- but because of that, I'm writing again, and I'm talking again… so for that I gotta thank him.**

 **But anyway, as cadenceheart117 said "friends come first". So my story will also go on hiatus. I know it's not what you guys are going to want to hear but, he means more to me then this story does…**

 **But let me know what you guys are thinking out there, how do you feel about this event?**

* * *

 **Oh, another thing that I have been meaning to say… this story isn't supposed to make sense… yeah I know, that doesn't make sense XD.**

 **But if you are reading this as of 9/13/17 then I shall explain. This story is really close to being done, as it wasn't meant to be a long story; more of a short story.**

 **The longer you read other longer stories, than the more this one would make sense. Understand? My story takes place 200 years after Aurumn48's and cadenceheart117's, so a lot of answers to the question you have about my story will be answered further down the road in their stories. I hope that makes sense to everyone XD**

 **But, I am going to try and get ahold of Aurumn, and see if he wants me to finish my story. As he and I have already talked about the endings in length, I already know how to end it. Considering I'm only like 1-2 chapter away from being done :/**

 **However, I guess this is me… Signing off :/**

 **-WolvenRepublic**


End file.
